Nicktoon's Kingdom Hearts
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: Timmy Turner lived a quiet and semi-peaceful life in his home world, Dimmsdale, with his friends, family and fairy godparents. Suddenly, his world gets attacked by mysterious creatures called Heartless and he is given a power he was somehow destined for. Him and his fairies get transported to another world, where they find out that they are more important than they think.
1. Prologue

Nicktoon's Kingdom Hearts

**Pre-Prologue**

(Instead of it being a crossover between Square Enix and Disney, It's a cross between Nicktoons and Nintendo.)

**Summary:**

(The story for Nicktoon's Kingdom Hearts is fairly the same as the game it's based off of. The main differences are that Square Enix and Disney characters are replaced with Nintendo and Nickelodeon characters. One of the main things left unchanged is the Keyblade, it being a basic trademark of the KH series. Instead of visiting worlds based off of Disney movies, the worlds are based off of Nickelodeon TV shows, movies, and some Dreamworks movies. Despite the name being "Nicktoons", The main trio will visit worlds that are live action also. Most of the main battle music choices will used from the Kingdom Hearts series, such as The Encounter, Rowdy Rumble and other great selections.)

_**Main Characters:**_

Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents, Keybearer)

Wanda and Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents)

AJ (Fairly Odd Parents)

Chester (Fairly Odd Parents)

Tootie (Fairly Odd Parents)

Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants /Royal Frycook/Mage)

Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants/Captain of the Royal Knights/Warrior)

Jimmy Neutron and Goddard (Adventures of Jimmy Neutron)

Link (Legend of Zelda series)

Zelda (Legend of Zelda series)

Tetra (Legend of Zelda series)

Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom)

Samus (Metroid)

King Eugene Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants/Keybearer)

Princess Pearl (Spongebob Squarepants)

Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants/Jester)

Ike (Fire Emblem)

Marth (Fire Emblem)

Pit (Kid Icarus)

Mario (Super Mario)

Luigi (Super Mario)

(The Main Villains are the one who control the Heartless and give the antagonists from other worlds the power to control Heartless. They sometimes appear in a certain world to harass Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick.)

_**Main Villains:**_

Vlad Plasmius

Vicky

Dr. Calamitous

Ganondorf

Bowser

Denzel Crocker

Plankton

_**Worlds: **_

(Most of these worlds are based off of Nickelodeon TV shows and movies, both old and new.)

Daybreak Town (KHX) (This world acts as a hub world, similar to how Traverse Town did in KH1. This is where most people end up after their world is destoryed.)

Dimmsdale/Fairy World (Fairly Odd Parents)

Krusty Kastle/Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants)

Cocoa Beach/Boston (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo)

Distorted Space (Invader Zim)

Land of the Wild (The Wild Thornberrys)

Monster Landfill (Ahh! Real Monsters)

Four Nations (Avatar: Last Airbender)

Interstellar Arena (My Life as a Teenage Robot) (This world plays the Olympus Coliseum role. You can fight in multiple matches, the difficulty getting more challenging on the way up.)

Hillwood (Hey Arnold: the Movie)

Polk Middle School (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide)

Far Far Away (Shrek series)

Tokyo (Kappa Mikey)

Crudelis Isle (An original world, like Hollow Bastion/ Radiant Garden)

Town of Misfortune (Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events)

Paradise Valley (The Secret World of Alex Mack)

Terminus de in Mundus (End of the World)

Adventurous Forest (Little Bear) (Like 100 Acre Wood, Adventurous Forest is a world inside a world. To get this world, you must acquire the storybook from Zelda, in which she mentions that some of the pages are ripped out. To continue on in the world, you must find the lost pages which are scattered from world to world.)

_**Forms:**_

(Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick will occasionally take on different forms when going to certain worlds.)

Fairy World: Spongebob and Patrick change into fairies.

Monster Landfill: Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick all turn into Monsters. Timmy becomes a Mummy, Spongebob becomes a Ghost and Patrick becomes a Zombie.

Bikini Bottom/Krusty Kastle: Timmy acquires an air helmet.

_**Keyblades: **_

(Like in the KH series, you obtain a new Keyblade after you complete a world. Sometimes you get a Keyblade for completing mini games, like the battles in the Interstellar Arena and Jellyfish battling in Bikini Bottom. The same rules apply.)

_**Summons:**_

_**Crimson Charm: **_ With the help of two friends, you will be able to summon Crismon Chin. He will hold the enemies in place with devestating boxing-like comboes so that Timmy can get in a few keyblade strikes. One of his reaction commands, **Comet**, allows you to let Crimson Chin toss Timmy into the air, allowing him crash himself into the ground keyblade first, eliminating any enemies under him. His finishing command, **Super Chinified Laser**, allows Timmy to lend Crimson Chin some power from his keyblade so that he can fire a huge beam from his chin that obliterates anything in it's path, as for bosses, it only takes away a moderate portion of HP.

_**PSI Charm: **_With the help of two friends, you will able to summon Ness. Ness can deliver heavy comboes from his baseball bat, letting Timmy come in and finish the enemies off with swift keyblade strikes. Ness also uses PSI spells frequently. Occasionally, when Timmy's health is at a critical status, he will use **PSI Heal** to get Timmy back in the game. Ness' finishing command, _**PSI Starstorm**_, allows Timmy to raise his keyblade in the air and Ness to raise his hand into the air both at the same time, they channel enough energy to make comets and meteors rain down upon the enemies.

_**Superhero Charm: **_With the help of two friends, you will be able to summon Fanboy and Chum Chum. They are relatively weak, but make up for it with their agility. They can deal little damage with pushing and shoving comboes. Their reaction command, _**Slingshot**_, lets Timmy knock both Fanboy and Chum Chum into the enemies, dealing quite a bit of damage. Their finishing command, _**Punchy Punchy Smack Smack**_, shows Timmy, Fanboy and Chum Chum racing towards the enemies and wailing on them with heavy attacks, this may look like it's a powerful finisher, but it only does moderate damage.

_**Penguin Charm**_: With the help of two friends, you will be able to summon Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private. These four are pretty powerful, being able to hold the enemies in place with crazy karate comboes, but lack in agility. Their reaction command, _**Coldfeet**_, lets Timmy and the Penguins rush towards any enemy and quickly make due of them with fast attacks, similar to Aladdin's RC in KH2. Their finishing command, _**Mission Complete**_, involves Timmy and the Penguins moving past the enemies at lightning speed, slashing them in the process, then Timmy snaps his fingers and the enemies are obilterated.

_**Swordsman Charm: **_With the help of two friends, you will be able to summon Magnus. He is one of the most powerful summons in the story, being highly skilled in strength, defense and agility. His RC, _**Deadly Assualt**_, shows Timmy and Magnus lashing out at the enemies with their weapons, creating massive damage. His finishing command, _**Godly Tremor**_, involves Magnus slamming his massive sword on the ground, creating a tremor to knock the enemies into the air, he grabs Timmy by the ankles and slings him upward, Timmy regains his footing in the air and finishing them off with airboune combos.

_**Fairy Charm**_: With the help of two friends, you will be able to summon the Great Fairy, the most powerful summon in the story. Great Fairy is armed with powerful spells, and has no physical attacks. Her starting RC, _**Burning Inferno**_, involves her shielding Timmy in a forcefield, afterwards she attacks the entire area with countless Fire spells. Her following RC, _**Blistering Blizzards**_, involves her and Timmy shooting Blizzard spells at the enemies, another RC, _**Screaming Bolts, **_shows Great Fairy protecting Timmy by covering his ears with her hands, then she lets out an earpiercing screech that causes Thunder spells to strike down on the enemies. Also, when Timmy's health is at a critical state, she will automatically fully heal him no matter what. Her finishing RC, _**Morning Star**__, _involves her temporarily lending Timmy most of her power, Timmy raises his Keyblade in the air and a large meteor comes falling towards the enemies, killing them as the meteor slams down on impact.

With that all being adressed. The first chapter of Nicktoon's Kingdom Hearts will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Is it real or not?

Chapter 1: Is it real or not?

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately..._

_..Sometimes..I wonder if they're real or not..._

_...My name is Timmy Turner. I'm 14 years old._

_..This..is my story.._

Timmy floated in a space of nothingness. He slowly fell downward in the void, like a rock sinking down to the bottomless ocean. He opened his eyes to see where he was, if there was any signs of life. But he couldn't see a thing because it was so dark. Timmy looked up and saw a small light sparkling above him, then, an unknown voice spoke to him.

_So much to do,_

_...So little time..._

_Take your time.._

"Huh? Who's there?", Timmy said, looking around to see where the voice came from. Before he knew it, his feet touched down on what felt like a platform made out of stained glass. Timmy's eyes widen, he looked down at the platform he stood on. Then in a flash of light, a strange weapon appeared in his hand. The weapon was shaped like a key. The guard was pink while the handle itself is a mahogany color. The blade was a silver metal bar with a spike and a yellow star at the end of the blade. A red rainguard is at the bottom of the bar. The Keychain is a gold star and it is attached to the hilt of the weapon with a silver chain.

Timmy examined the weapon, he smiled. "Whoa...cool!"

Then a pathway made out of stained glass appeared, and it was leading up to another platform. Timmy looked around before jogging towards the pathway. Then, black creatures with glowing yellow eyes emerged before him, making Timmy jump back in fear. "What the heck is that thing?!"

_"Don't be afraid... the power that was sleeping inside of you is now awake..." _The voice spoke.

Timmy's heart raced. The creatures slowly trotted towards him.He looked at his new weapon and took a stance. "Alright..bring it on!"

The creatures dances eerily in place, then they charged towards Timmy.

One of the creatures leap towards Timmy, threatening to claw him in his face. Timmy threw up his weapon in a defensive manner, blocking the attack. He smirked and slashed through each of them. More of them emerged from the ground, Timmy readied his weapon and charged at them. Timmy spun around and smacked one of the creatures away. Another one managed to stratch him on his cheek, making Timmy wince in pain and then slash through it in revenge.

Timmy destoryed the remaining heartless and ran towards the pathway and made his way up. As he got to the next station, a door was on the far end of the platform. Timmy panted and wiped his forehead. He jogged over to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Locked.."

Timmy backed up and looked at his weapon. "Well, it IS shaped like a key. Maybe this'll open it."

Timmy pointed his keyblade at the door, a small white beam of light shot out of the end and into the door's keyhole. A loud 'click' sounded and the door slowly opened. Timmy walked through, only to step foot on another stain glass platform. Timmy sighed. He walked foward, looking around for anything different. A light shined down in the center of the platform, the boy made his way towards it. As he stepped into the light, he felt a strange presence, Timmy turned around. Nothing.

"That's weird, for a second..I thought something was watc-"

Timmy stopped mid-sentence as he looked at his shadow, which was rising up from the ground and taking physical form, it's eyes glowed yellow. Timmy gasped and backed away from it. Anti-Timmy summoned a shadow version of Timmy's keyblade and pointed at his other self.

"What the heck kind of dream is this?" Timmy muttered. Anti-Timmy let out an eerie laugh and charged at Timmy, swinging it's keyblade in a downward axe-like motion. Timmy quickly blocked it, struggling to overpower his shadow self.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat the Imposter!)**

**(Battle Music: Shrouding Dark Cloud)**

Timmy shoved Anti-Timmy away and swiftly attack it with a short combo right before knocking it away with a strong attack. Anti-Timmy flipped backwards and landed on it feet, Timmy gritted his teeth and charged at his shadow. Their keyblades clashed constantly as they both tried to get a hit in, Timmy let his guard down, resulting in Anti-Timmy knocking him the air with an upper slash.

"Wh-whoa!" Timmy screamed as he was suddenly thrown up into the air. Anti-Timmy leaped into the air after him and began to overwhelm Timmy with countless aerial comboes, then slamming him to the ground with a finishing attack. Timmy felt an extreme jolt of pain as he hit the glass floor.

"Yowch...why you little.." Timmy struggled himself up to his feet. He gripped his keyblade tighter. Anti-Timmy's laugh rang in his ears. Timmy had little time to dodge as Anti-Timmy crashed down to the ground with it's keyblade, Timmy retaliated with a swift strike the knocked Anti-Timmy away. Timmy charged as his shadow self and jammed his keyblade into it's chest, making it scream eeriely in pain.

"Ha! Take that!" Timmy smirked.

Anti-Timmy melted into a puddle of darkness, it then expanding farther over to Timmy's feet and began to slowly pull him in. Timmy's keyblade disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wha-huh?! H-Hey!" Timmy panicked as he was being pulled down into the darkness. He desperately tried calling for help. The darkness swallowed him whole, and no one was there to help him. Suddenly, a warm light emitted with the darkness, and two familar voicess called to him.

"Timmy! Timmy! Wake up!"

"C'mon, sleepy head! Wake up!"

The light got brighter, and soon all the darkness that had swallowed Timmy up had vanished.

-_Dimmsdale: Timmy's room-_

Timmy sprung up in his bed, he looked around. Everything seemed normal. He looked over to his fishtank, his fairies disguised as goldfish spoke to him.

The one with pink eyes, Wanda, spoke to him first, "Timmy! You're awake!"

The other one with green eyes, Cosmo, spoke to him next. "Yeah, we were getting kinda worried.."

"Sorry..I had the weirdest dream."

"Well your gonna have to tell us later, you're late for school." Wanda said.

"Late for school!?" Timmy exclaimed. "Uh..I..I wish i was fully clothed, had my teeth brushed and had already eaten breakfast!"

Wanda and Cosmo lifted their wands and granted his wish. Timmy became ready for his day.

"Get us to school, quickly!" Timmy said. They granted his second wish and they transported to Dimmsdale Middle.

_-Dimmsdale: Dimmsdalee Middle School-_

Timmy raced into the school, frantically trying to get to his classroom. He pushed through the crowds of students as he made his way into Mr. Crocker's class. Crocker was busy writing something on the chalkboard. Timmy quickly sat in his seat. His two best friends, Chester and AJ, greeted him.

"Jeez, what took you so long, man?" Chester said.

"Yeah, we thought you were going stay home today." AJ added.

Timmy chuckled, "Heh..I overslept, no big deal."

"No big deal? Crocker's gonna chew you out." AJ said.

Timmy kicked his feet up onto his desk. "Eh..I'm used to it..."

Crocker turned around and dramatically pointed his ruler at Timmy. "Mr. Turner..once again you have failed to arrived to my class on time. And I think I have a very valid reason why...it was either you failed to set you're pitful alarm clock..or.."

"Here we go.." Chester put his head down on his desk.

Crocker began to spaz out all over the place, "FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Crocker? I don't have any Fairy Godparents."

"You get an F++ for lying to a teacher!" Crocker said, slamming a piece of paper with "F++" written in big red letters. Timmy sighed.

"Jeez, what a nutjob.." AJ said.

"Yeah, I know.." Timmy said.

As Crocker continued on to teach his lesson, Timmy put his head down and began to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble Emerges

Chapter 2: Trouble Emerges

_-Dimmsdale: Dimmsdale Middle School-_

School had let out, and Timmy, Chester and AJ were exiting the school, talking about their after school plans. Wanda and Cosmo disguised as Timmy's bookbag and binder.

"So after we all finish our homework, I could invite you guys over to play some video games." AJ suggested. Timmy and Chester nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Timmy agreed. As they began to walk home, a tall, burly boy stood in their path. Francis, the gray-skinned bully, had began to pick a fight.

"Hey there Turner, how about you fork over your lunch money?" Francis cracked his knuckles. Timmy scowled at the bully. AJ and Chester looked at their friend in worry.

"Go on Timmy, just do it!" AJ said.

"Yeah! Then Francis won't beat us up!" Chester added.

Crowds of kids surrounded the four of them. Timmy looked around.

"Turner, I'm not gonna repeat myself..I'm just gonna pound ya.." Francis said, walking up to Timmy.

"T-Timmy!" AJ screamed.

"Do somthin' man!" Chester panicked.

Timmy smirked, "Don't worry guys, I'll take 'im down."

Timmy threw out his hand, expecting his keyblade to heed his calling. But nothing happened. Timmy looked at his hand in confusion.

"C'mon..show up you darn key-thing!" Timmy yelled at his hand. The kids around them laughed at Timmy. Chester and AJ gave Timmy a weird look.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked.

"Wh-Why won't it appear?" Timmy muttered. Francis grew impatient and picked Timmy up by his shirt. The kids around chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"You jokin' around Turner? Cause I ain't laughin'!" Francis growled.

Timmy was going to die. His life was going to be over. But then he remember that he had fairy godparents.

"Go on Francis, hit me. Heh, it's not like I _wish _that your pants fell down." Timmy said sacastically. Hearing his wish, Wanda and Cosmo granted his it. Francis's pants fell straight to the ground.

"Wh-what?!" The bully exclaimed. Timmy escaped from his grasp.

"And it's not like I wish that your shoes were untied either!"

Another wish was granted and the laces on Francis's shoes became messily undone. Francis tried to chrage at Timmy, but fell flat on his face. "Geez Francis, today must not be your day." Timmy laughed. All the kids joined in with the laughter, Francis then stood up and ran away in embarrassment.

"You're dead meat Turner! Dead meat!" Francis cried as he ran away. All the kids around Timmy started to praise him. "Wow, you're so cool!" One kid said.

"You're so brave!" Another said.

Timmy smiled. "Thanks."

Timmy turned to his two friends. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." AJ nodded.

Just as they were about to leave, a voice called over to them. "Timmy!"

They all turned around to see that Tootie was the one that called out to them. She was very different from when she was in elementary school. She still had braces, and her pink framed glassed, and still wore plaid skirts. But she looked relatively cuter, and she wore her hair down more often. Timmy didn't want to admit it, but he kinda took a liking to her.

"Hey Timmy, I'm glad that you managed to stand up to Francis like that. You were so brave."

Timmy blushed slightly, "Y-Yeah..I guess I was.."

Chester and AJ shot a look at each other, then at Timmy.

"Well, me and Chester will catch you later Timmy." AJ said, walking off with Chester.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Timmy yelled after them.

"We'll call you later!" Chester yelled back. They were gone.

"So, wanna walk home together?" Tootie suggested, a faint blush on her face.

Timmy smiled nervously, "Sure, why not."

* * *

_-Dimmsdale: The Neighborhood-_

Timmy and Tootie walked down the street together. They hardly said a thing to each other. Tootie smiled and managed to get out a few words.

"Uh, Timmy. Back there at the schoolyard, the kids said the you were trying to summon something. A 'stupid key-thing'."

Timmy's eyes widen and he chuckled. "Oh, that was nothing, I was just making a joke. It's not like I was seriously trying to summon some magical Keyblade anyways right?"

"Haha, yeah. Wait..a Key-what?" Tootie gave Timmy a confused look.

"J-Just drop it."

Soon, Timmy arrived at his house.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?" Tootie asked nervously.

Timmy chuckled, "Uh..n-no, nothing at all."

"Well, I guess we could go to the movies or something. I hear that there's this really good romantic comedy showing." Tootie smiled.

Timmy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..I guess we could hang out then."

"Great! Don't forget."

"Suure thing!"

Timmy and Tootie stood in silence. Suddenly, Tootie walked over and gave Timmy a swift kiss on his lips, making him jump slightly. "B-Bye Timmy.."

Tootie then quickly left to go home. Timmy was stunned.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed into their fairy forms.

"Wow Timmy, I didn't think you would ever plan a date with Tootie." Wanda said surprisingly.

"Yeah, after all those years of her being gross, ugly, annoying, stalkerish.." Cosmo said, going down the list.

"I-I didn't expect her to kiss me."

"Oh don't worry Timmy, it was going to happen sooner or later." Cosmo said, patting Timmy on the back.

"Well, let's get inside, I think Vicky's gonna be over soon." Timmy said.

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands and poofed themselves and Timmy up to his room.

* * *

**(Meanwhile..In another world)**

_-Bikini Bottom: Krusty Kastle-_

It was another morning in the Krusty Kastle. The Royal Frycook and highly skilled Mage, Spongebob Squarepants, was on his way to see King Krabs. As he approached the door to the King's large throne room door, he cleared his throat and entered the room through a smaller door. He walked down the red carpet leading down to King Krabs' throne.

"Good morning, King K!" Spongebob said cheerily. As he made his way down the long room, he didn't notice that King Krabs was gone.

"It's nice to see you this wonderful mornin-" Spongebob stopped mid-sentence. "What!?"

From behind King Krabs' throne, Spongebob's pet snail, Gary, slithered out with an envelope in it's mouth. The envelope had a crab insignia on it.

Spongebob took the letter and opened it. He began to read it. Then he ran out of the throne room, screaming and panicking. He quickly made his way to the courtyard.

When he got there, he saw Patrick Star, the Captain of The Royal Knights, sleeping. Spongebob quickly approached his sleeping friend.

"Patrick! Patrick, wake up! This is serious!"

Patrick didn't wake up. He was oblivious to any of Spongebob's words. Spongebob grew impatient.

"Sorry Pat!" Spongebob raised his finger into the air, casting a Thunder spell on Patrick and zapped him awake. Patrick awoke up immediately, he looked at Spongebob.

"Hi Spongebob!" Patrick waved.

"Pat, we've got a serious problem! But you can't tell anyone!" Spongebob whispered.

"Princess Pearl?"

Spongebob shook his head, "Not even the Princess!"

"Squidward?" Patrick whispered.

"No! No! No! It's top secret information!" Spongebob said.

"Oh, good morning guys," Patrick said, looking behind Spongebob.

"Huh?"

Spongebob turned around and saw that Princess Pearl and Squidward were standing there.

"Hehe..Hey guys.." Spongebob chuckled nervously.

_-Krusty Kastle: Library-_

_"Dear Spongebob,_

_Forgive me for leavin' without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble stirrin' up. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out one by one, And that means that disaster can't be that far from us. I really hate to leave you all, but this is somethin' I gotta check into. There's someone with a "key"- the key to our survival. So I need you and Patrick to find him, and stick with him. Okay, lad? We need that key or were doomed! So head to Daybreak Town and find Link. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Ya mind apologizin' to Pearl for me? Thanks, Lad._

_King Krabs"_

"What could this mean?" Squidward asked.

"It means..we'll just have to believe in daddy." Pearl said.

"So, where do we find the key, again?" Patrick asked.

"Didn't you read the letter, Patrick? We gotta go to Daybreak Town and ask Link. He knows." Spongebob answered.

"Oh..I knew that.."

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this. But be careful." Squidward sighed.

"Oh yeah, before I forget! To keep track of your travels, this guy will come with you!" Pearl said. Standing on the desk, was a small blue mouse with green plaid overalls. Spongebob squinted his eyes to get a look at him.

"Right over here, ya nimrods." The mouse spoke.

"Huh?" Patrick said.

"How's it goin'? The name's Winslow T. Oddfellow, at your service.."

Princess Pearl smiled, "Come back safely alright? And please, help the king."

Spongebob gave Princess Pearl a salute. Patrick stood next to Pearl and Squidward, saluting back.

"Patrick...You're coming too!" Spongebob yelled.

"Oh, right.."

-_Krusty Kastle: Gummi Hangar-_

Spongebob, Patrick and Winslow walked down the stairs to the gummi hangar.

"Wow Winslow, your world disappeared, too?" Patrick said.

"It was bad, we were all scattered. And to my knowledge, I'm the only one that made it to the castle. I haven't heard the wild antics of CatDog for a while now.."

"Pat.." Spongebob whispered.

"Oh! Oh, I know. While, we're in other worlds, we can't tell people where we're from."

"As King K would say, 'right on the money!'" Spongebob smiled.

"Yeah, after all, we gotta protect the world border!" Patrick said.

"'Order.'" Spongebob corrected.

"Right, world order," Patrick laughed.

"I guess we'll need new clothes when we get there."

They all entered the Gummi Hangar. Where their Gummi Ship was waiting for them. They got in and was ready for take off. Pearl and Squidward came to see them off. A large door opened up, it looked like it was the way out of the world.

They started it up, the fire from the tailpipes burned. The engine was revving.

"Alright Patrick, blast off!" Spongebob commanded.

"Uh..okay!" Patrick pressed a big red button. That button launched them out of the world by dropping their gummi down a chute. Once they got in the lanes in between the worlds, they headed straight for Daybreak Town.

* * *

**(Back at Dimmsdale)**

_-Dimmsdale: Timmy's room-_

After the long hours of constant torture from his nightmarish babysitter Vicky, Timmy laid on his bed and thought about Tootie.

_"How about the movies? I hear that there's a great romantic comedy showing."_

Timmy smiled. "I think I really do like her."

Suddenly, Thunder clapped and the skies quickly filled up with dark clouds. Timmy quickly sat up from his bed and looked out the window. "What the..?"

Wanda and Cosmo, who were sleeping in their fish tank, had been woken up the noise. "Timmy, what's wrong?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like something is definitely up." Timmy said.

"What's with all the thunder? I thought the weatherman said that it would be sunny all week long?"

"Sometimes they aren't always right." Cosmo said.

Timmy stood up from his bed, he then felt the the whole room shake as if an earthquake was occurring. "Whoa!" Timmy hit the ground, Wanda and Cosmo poofed into their Fairy forms.

"Timmy!" Wanda yelled. As Timmy was getting up, strange black creatures with glowing yellow eyes emerged from the floor. Timmy jumped back.

"Those are the.." Timmy gasped.

"Run! Run for your lives!" Cosmo screamed, grabbing Wanda and Timmy right before jolting out of the room and down the stairs. As they reached the living room, they noticed that Vicky was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Vicky?" Timmy said, looking around for his evil babysitter.

"Maybe those's creatures got a hold of her." Wanda answered. Soon, more of the dark creatures appeared, this time they surrounded the three. The wind blew the front door right off the hinges and walking through it, was Vicky. She looked different, she had a purpleish-black aura around her, and she had a more dementing scary look on her face.

"Hello there, twerp!" Vicky smiled evily.

"Vicky? What happened to you?" Timmy said, escaping Cosmo's grasp.

"The door...has opened."

"What?" Timmy had no idea what Vicky was talking about.

"The door had opened for me. For years, I've been wondering how I could get more darkness in my heart, and now I finally have the answer!"

"What answer? What are you talking about?!" Timmy yelled angrily.

Vicky smirked, "Don't you see, twerp? With this kind of power I can do more than just babysit! I CAN TAKE OVER DIMMSDALE AS A WHOLE!" She laughed maniacally as the aura around her raged.

Timmy gritted his teeth and bawled his fists. "You..you won't get away with this!"

Vicky turned her back, "Aww..I've already have. Sick 'em!" She snapped her fingers and the black creatures around Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda had jumped on them. They all fought hard trying to get them off, but they were only getting weaker. Then, a light had emitted from Timmy's hand, and in a flash of light, his Keyblade had appeared in his hand. All of the black creatures were blown away as the Keyblade heeded Timmy's calling.

Timmy stood up and looked at it. "Oh, so now you decide to show up?"

"No time to argue with your Key-thing! We gotta get outta here!" Cosmo screamed frantically.

Timmy got in a stance with his Keyblade, "Don't worry guys, I'll protect you!"

Timmy ran out of the house only to see that all the trees and houses that once stood neatly was now rubble that flew around in the angry winds. Vicky stood on the side walk and watched as the black creatures attacked the neighbors.

"Hey Vicky!" Timmy yelled.

Vicky turned around, "What?! I thought I made you Heartless grub!"

Vicky shook her head, "No matter, I'll just take you out just like the rest!"

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Vicky!) (Battle Music: Sinister Shadows)**

_-Boss Info: Vicky is pretty strong now that the darkness has gotten a hold of her heart. She uses punching and kicking combos and summons lots of Heartless into battle.-_

Timmy charged at Vicky and swung his Keyblade at her, managing to knock her back with a strong hit. Vicky caught herself and fired a ball of darkness at Timmy, who barely dodged it by a small bit. Timmy winded up his Keyblade and launched Vicky up into the air, he leap up after her and trashed her with a short, but relatively strong aerial combo.

"Take this!" Timmy slammed his Keyblade into her head, sending her crashing to the ground. Vicky landed on her feet. "You twerp!" Vicky screamed. She raised her hand and summoned more Heartless. Timmy didn't focus on them, but went straight for Vicky.

Timmy swung and miss with his Keyblade, allowing Vicky to get in a few punches, sending him flying backwards. Timmy flipped up and landed on his feet. She was pretty strong. Timmy panted.

Vicky smiled and charged after Timmy, "Begone, twerp!"

Timmy threw his Keyblade up in defense and blocked her fist, he swept her legs from under her and brought his Keyblade down on her in an axe-like motion. Vicky groaned in pain, she flipped back up and threw Timmy across the street, making him land in a pile of rubble.

Timmy was heavily injured, he felt like he couldn't move a muscle. Wanda poofed into battle.

"Don't worry sweetie!" Wanda raised her wand into the air and replenished Timmy's energy, Timmy got up and got back into a stance. Vicky charged at Timmy, screamed wildly.

Timmy smirked and winded up his Keyblade. "Batter..."

Vicky jumped up into the air, "You're finished!"

"UP!" Timmy swung his Keyblade in a baseball-like motion and knocked Vicky far into the sky. "Noooo!"

A big black hole opened up in the sky and had began to swallow up everything. "What the heck?" Timmy gasped.

Vicky had gotten swallowed up too, and then the black hole had began to pull Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda in as well. Timmy desperately held onto a street light. But the force was too strong and it pull all three of them in.

They all screamed as the black hole swallowed them up. Everything was momentarily dark. The Dimmsdale they once had known. Was wiped straight from existence.

* * *

_-Daybreak Town: Fountain Plaza-_

Spongebob and Patrick, now sporting new attire, were walking around town. Since they couldn't breath air, Spongebob used a spell that allowed them to. Patrick looked around,

"Wow, this place is pretty weird..everybody looks weird" Patrick said.

"That's because we haven't been outside our world, Pat, you'll get used to it." Spongebob said.

Winslow jumped up to Spongebob's head. "So..how exactly are we gonna go about finding this key?"

Spongebob nodded, "That's easy, all we have to do is find Link."

"_Suuuree._ 'That's easy', he says. You even know what this Link guy looks like?"

"Can't we just ask around?" Patrick asked, looking around at some of the townspeople.

"Whatta ya nuts? That'll take forever!" Winslow said. "How about you use that brain a' yours, Patrick."

Spongebob patted Patrick on the back, "Good idea Patrick, let's go ask the townsfolk!"

Winslow sighed angrily, "I've been paired up with the world's two biggest nimrods. I'd better write this down."

They walked further into town, passing an alleyway. Inside of the alleyway, Timmy, Cosmo andd Wanda sat with their backs against the wall, they seemed to be unconscious. Timmy opened his eyes, he looked over at his hand, still seeing that the Keyblade was still present.

He stood up and examined himself, his eyes widen as he noticed that his clothing had changed significantly.

Timmy's new outfit consisted of a backwards pink baseball cap which let his his brunette hair stick out from underneath it, a black t-shirt with a pink and red overjacket with white accents, blue jeans with a chain hanging from his pocket and pink sneakers. On his hands were pink and black fingerless gloves with a gold star on the front of them. Around his neck was a golden star necklace.

"W-Wanda! Cosmo!"

Wanda and Cosmo woke up and got a look at Timmy. "Oh my!"

"Where'd you get the new duds?" Cosmo asked.

"I dunno, I woke up and I was wearin' em." Timmy said, taking another look at himself.

"Well," Wanda said, looking around. "We seem to be in another place."

"You're right, let's get outta this alley." Timmy said. They all exited the alley and were greeted by a big town, full of people and children. The people didn't at all look like the citizens of Dimmsdale. They had been sent to another world.

"Where...are we?" Timmy asked his two fairies.


	4. Ch 3: Search for the Key at Daybreak!

Chapter 3: The Search for the Key at Daybreak!

_-Daybreak Town: Streets- _

_**(Field music: Lazy Afternoons)**_

Timmy and his fairies explored the new town they had been thrown in. They were greeted by the smiling faces of the townsfolk, even though they weren't from here. Timmy's stomach became tight.

"You okay Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

They continued to walk throughout the city until they managed to find a small accessory shop with a sign that read, "Neutron's Accessories"

"Neutron's Accessories.." Timmy read. "That name sounds familar."

"Let's go in." Cosmo said.

* * *

_-Daybreak Town: Neutron's Accessories-_

They all entered the shop, and the interior looked exactly like a scientist's lab.

"Whoa.." Timmy said in awe.

A boy behind the counter was busy stocking up items on the shelves, while a robotic dog was resting in a dog bed. Timmy recognized his cowlick hairstyle, his red t-shirt and blue jeans. And that blue lab coat tied around his waist and the goggles around his neck really gave it away. "Jimmy?" Timmy said.

The boy turned around, his eyes widen.

"Timmy! Wanda! Cosmo!" Jimmy said happily. He walked from behind the table to greet his friends.

"Heya Jimmy, what brings you to this town?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, my world disappeared after the Heartless attacked. Me and Goddard had found a way out of there, and my friends.." Jimmy lowered his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Timmy said, placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Tell us, where are we exactly?" Wanda asked.

Jimmy raised his head, "Oh, you don't know? You're in Daybreak Town."

"Daybreak Town? So it's like..always daybreak or something?" Timmy shrugged.

Jimmy laughed, "Something along those lines. I also figured since this'll be me and Goddard's new home we could open up an accessory shop to make some money."

Cosmo tilted his head slightly. "Your new home? But don't people realize that you're not from here?"

"The people here are friendly, everyone always happy and having fun." Jimmy said, walking towards the window. "I sure wish they could see it too."

Timmy sighed. "I hope my friends are okay too, where ever they are.."

Silence set in for a few seconds. Timmy smiled.

"Well, we're gonna get going. It was nice seeing you, Jimmy." Timmy turned away and headed for the door.

"Wait, Timmy. Be careful, this place may be cheerful and carefree. But the Heartless do come around every once in a while. So stay alert." Jimmy warned.

Timmy nodded. "No worries. I've got this."

Timmy and the fairies exited the shop. Jimmy shook his head, he couldn't help but smirk. "Always a cocky one."

* * *

_-Somewhere else in town-_

Spongebob and Patrick walked around town, looking for Link. So far they were no where in luck. Spongebob lowered his head.

"Everywhere we've looked so far and we still haven't found nothing."

Patrick patted his best friend's back. "Aw, don't worry Spongebob, he'll turn up sooner or later."

Spongebob sighed and raised his head, "Hope you're right Patrick. Let's keep going."

* * *

_-Timmy's part of town-_

Timmy had now walked into the more vacant part of town. It was quiet, the only sounds you could hear were the chirping of birds. The vacant part of the town looked like more of a park area, where one would go for a jog. Timmy looked around suspiciously before walking down a few steps.

"It's awfully quiet," Timmy folded his arms behind is head. "Too quiet..."

"Be careful Timmy. Like Jimmy said, Heartless do appear out of no where." Wanda said, cautiously. Timmy gave a quick, cocky chuckle. He stuck his hand out and summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light. "Don't worry, with this weapon, I could take on a thousand of those things." Timmy gave it a few practice swings.

"Oh really now?" A voice echoed from afar. Walking towards them was a blonde haired man, with stern blue eyes and scar in the shape of an X. He was garbed in a green hat and green tunic and under it was a white long sleeved shirt. He wore slightly baggy white pants with the legs tucked into his brown combat boots, and around his neck was a blue and red scarf. The man carried a sword that was concealed in a blue and gold sheath on his waist.

"And it's true about what your little fairy friend said. They definitely will come at you out of nowhere." The man pointed a finger at Timmy's Keyblade. "But if you continue to use that Keyblade, they won't be that much of a problem.."

"Who are you?" Timmy asked. The man shook his head.

"But I don't understand, how could it have picked a kid like you?"

Timmy glared, "Hey! Earth to weird elf-eared guy! In case you forgot, I just asked you a question!"

Timmy raised his Keyblade at the man, "And whaddaya mean, 'A kid like me'?"

The man sighed, "The name's Link, and I think i'll be seeing that Keyblade for a bit."

Timmy looked his his blade then at Link. "What? Over my dead body, there ain't no way you're getting this!"

Link smirked, putting a hand on his blade. "So be it. Guess I'll just have to take it by force." Link then unsheathed his blade, his sword looked like it was made for a master swordsman. Except the blade was slightly bandaged.

Cosmo shook with fear, "Um..I think that creepy elf guy wants to fight Timmy!"

"Oh yeah? Then bring it on!" Timmy got in a stance with his Keyblade.

**(Battle Music: Sinister Sunrise)**

-Mini boss Info: Link is a highly skilled swordsman, but he can wield different weapons and sub-weapons, be careful!-

Timmy quickly dodged Link's dashing attack that could have slice him in half. Timmy jumped into the air and attacked Link with three Keyblade strikes, topping it off with a swift kick to the face. Link jumped back, wiping fresh blood from his mouth. He smirked.

"Not bad." Link said.

Link raised his Master Sword up in the air, and it transformed into a large Megaton Hammer. Timmy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Oh crap!"

Link chased Timmy with the hammer, threatening to crush him in one hit. Link gave the hammer a quick horizontal swing and managed to sweep Timmy's feet from under him, making him fall flat on his back. "Ah!"

Link raised the hammer up into the air and got ready to bring it down on the young Keyblade wielder. Timmy screamed and quickly rolled out of the way as the hammer slammed down on the ground, making Timmy's body spring up. Link growled and transformed his weapon back into a sword.

Timmy's feet planted themselves on the ground. "What in the-"

Timmy was cut off as he quickly dodged a swift slash from Link's sword. Their blades clashed and scrapped as they fought with one another. Link rolled out of the way of Timmy's baseball swing and grabbed him by the arm. "Hey! What are you-Argh!"

Link threw Timmy over his shoulder, who had quickly recovered and retaliated with a kick to the gut. Link was stunned for a few seconds, which gave Timmy the chance to talk.

"Alright, now that I clearly see what I'm up against. I'm gonna run for it!" Timmy turned his back and ran towards the steps. Link looked up and transformed his blade into a Clawshot, which is used for capturing things.

"Oh no you don't!" Link yelled. He fired his Clawshot and captured Timmy. "Gotcha!"

"What?!" Timmy shouted.

Timmy was pulled back over to his opponent. Link struck Timmy in the neck, knocking him out. Link stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Footsteps were heard coming towards them.

"Jeez.. Link, you could've gone easy on 'im y'know." A feminine voice said.

Link looked up and saw that there was a young tan skinned pirate that looked about Timmy's age, with long blonde hair that reached her back. The female pirate wore a dark blue vest with a white midriff top with bishop sleeves and a small v-neck that showed some cleavage, she also wore black pants with a belt and dirty red sash with the legs of her pants tucked into her dark brown boots. Around her neck was a small red bandana. She had a large knife on her hip and a flintlock pistol tucked away in her sash.

"Why go easy if the wielder's already strong. Right, Tetra?" Link smirked. "And I think things got worse..a lot worse."

* * *

_-Spongebob: Daybreak Town: Park-_

Spongebob and Patrick explored the more deserted part of town.

"Gee Spongebob, no one's around. It's pretty scary!" Patrick said, shaking.

"Are you kidding? I'm not scared at all!" Spongebob said. Then a woman's hand reached out and touched his shoulder. Spongebob exclaimed in fear and got behind Patrick.

"Pardon me, but did the king send you by any chance?" The woman asked. They both turned to look at her. She was flawlessly beautiful, her brunette hair was tied into a low ponytail, with two from pieces of hair decorated with strings of ribbon tied around them. She wore a purple and white dress with brown boots with long white gloves.

"Who are you?" Patrick asked.

"My name is Zelda, and I can tell you everything you need to know."

Spongebob walked from behind Patrick. "You can tell us about the king's whereabouts?"

Zelda nodded, "Come, let's retire somewhere and talk."

_-Timmy: Daybreak Town: Inn-_

Timmy lied on the bed, unconscious. His Keyblade leaned against the wall right next to Link, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Tetra poked at Timmy's cheek. "Rise n' shine, sleeping beauty." She muttered. Tetra lightly smacked at his cheek, hoping to wake him up this time. She sighed with impatience.

"You really got him good, Link. You prob'ly killed the kid." Tetra smiled mischievously and pulled out her flintlock pistol. She looked back at Link.

"Shall I?" Tetra said, batting her eyelashes.

Link opened one eye, "Do it.."

Tetra smirked, raising her gun into the air and firing a shot, making Timmy jump up quickly.

"Wha?!" Timmy looked in all directions.

"_Good_, you're awake. Y'know, to be honest you are kind of a cute sleeper." Tetra teased, giving Timmy a wink.

"All jokes aside, you feelin' alright?"

Timmy shook his head, "I guess.."

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade." Tetra pointed to Timmy's Keyblade over by Link. "But it's actually your heart they're after, since you wield the Keyblade."

To Timmy, the pirate that was speaking to him was Tootie, since his mind was still a bit fuzzy. "Wow..I'm so glad you're safe Tootie."

"Tootie? What kinda name is that? The name's Tetra, got it?"

Timmy's mind had finally cleared up, and the image of Tootie was washed from his head and was replace with Tetra's.

"I'm tellin' ya Link, you were too rough with him."

Link scowled, "I was not, he tried to run so I knocked him out. I couldn't let him get away."

Timmy looked over at his Keyblade. "My..Keyblade.."

"Yup, we had to confiscate it from you to shake those creatures off. And come to think of it, that's how they were finding you."

Link chimed in, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. Unfortunately, it won't work for long." Link picked up Timmy's Keyblade.

"Still, it's hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Link spun the blade once, in a flash of light the Keyblade disappeared from Link's hand and appeared back into Timmy's.

Link shrugged, "Well, suppose beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Why don't you two start making some sense! What's going on? And where's my fairy godparents?"

Wanda and Cosmo poofed into the room.

"Sorry Timmy, we didn't want to get in the way of the fight, so me and Cosmo decided to go hit the town for a while."

"What?! You left me back there for dead!" Timmy exclaimed.

"But the ice cream shop had this flavor that was salty, yet sweet! It was _amazing_!" Cosmo said happily.

"Ahem! Can we explain some things here or is your two little annoyances here gonna talk for us?" Tetra said, as she had gotten very annoyed.

* * *

_-Daybreak Town: Inn Lobby-_

"Okay, you know there are other worlds out there besides this one and your castle, right?" Zelda said.

"Oh yeah," Spongebob nodded.

"But it's supposed to be secret.." Patrick said, covering his mouth.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected..until now." Zelda explained. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

* * *

_-The Inn: Room-_

"Heartless? You mean those creepy black creatures with those glowing yellow eyes?" Timmy said.

"Bingo. They're the ones that attacked you." Tetra nodded.

"Those without hearts." Link added.

"It's the darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them." Tetra explained, spinning her pistol.

"And darkness sleeps within every heart." Link said.

"By the way, every heard of a man named Vlad Plasmius?"

* * *

_-Inn: Lobby-_

"Vlad Plasmius?" Spongebob questioned.

"He used to study Ghosts, then he shifted over to Heartless." Zelda explained. "He recorded all of is findings in a higly detailed report."

"Do you have it?" Patrick asked politely.

"It's pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered as in like, lost?" Spongebob asked.

"To many worlds." Zelda nodded.

"Oh, Oh, i know! Maybe the king went to go find them!" Patrick said, Spongebob nodding in agreement.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly!" Zelda smiled.

"Then we'd better find him!" Patrick said.

"Hold it right there!" Spongebob shouted. "We need that 'key' before we go looking for anything."

"Ah yes. The Keyblade."

* * *

_-Inn: Room-_

"So this is the key?" Timmy asked, looking at his Keyblade.

"Correct, you're catching on pretty fast." Tetra nodded.

"Those Heartless have tremendous fear over the Keyblade." Link turned his back, "Which is why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what."

"Well...I didn't ask for this for, it. But i'm not complaining either."

"Well the Keyblade chooses it's master, so it chose you." Tetra said, lightly poking Timmy's nose.

"So..Tough luck." Link leaned back up against the wall and folded his arms.

"How did all this happen?" Wanda asked. "We remember being in Timmy's room, then going downstairs.."

Timmy gasped, "Hold up! What happened to Dimmsdale, what happened to my friends? Chester! AJ! ...Tootie!"

"You know what? I really don't know.." Link said. "But, what I do know is that the Heartless will find you sooner of later. You'd best get prepared."

"Get prepared? This is all the preparation I need, right?" Timmy said, holding up his Keyblade.

"True..but are you ready to fight for your life?" Link asked. Timmy looked at both of his fairy godparents.

"Yeah, let's do it to it!" Timmy smiled.

"Alright. Tetra, let's go join Zelda. She should be in the lobby with the other visitors."

"Whoa! Link!" Tetra screamed as a Heartless appeared right in front of her. It was armored, and had an emblem on it's chest. Tetra aimed her flintlock at it.

"Tetra, no time. We gotta leave!" Link yelled.

"Crap." Tetra cursed under her breath. She quickly stormed out of the room and raced down to the lobby. Link unsheathed his sword.

"Timmy, let's go!" He ordered. Link charged and kicked the Heartless right out the window. Link jumped out after it, and Timmy decided to head out the window too.

The two of them stood back to back while a dozen Heartless surrounded them.

"L-Link!" Timmy yelled.

"Don't bother with the small fry, go and find the leader!" Link ordered. He then made his way out by slashing through some Heartless to make a path.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless while making your way to the Plaza!)**

**(Battle Music: Sinister Sunrise)**

Timmy swung his Keyblade at the some of the heartless, destroying them as captive hearts floated into the sky. He quickly got out of there and made his way into Town.

_-Daybreak Town: Streets-_

Timmy leaped into the air and slammed his Keyblade into a Shadow that dared to attack him. "Back off!"

Timmy watched as the townspeople scattered out of the way as the Heartless appeared.

"Oh no! The townspeople." Timmy said worrifully.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed in. "Don't worry Timmy, we can handle this."

"Guys? You can fight off the Heartless?"

"Are you kidding? I know 15 forms of kung fu!" Wanda said, getting into a stance.

"I don't know karate. But I know carayzay!" Cosmo said.

Timmy smiled and nodded, "Be back in a sec!", Timmy quickly made his way to the Plaza.

* * *

_-Daybreak Town: Plaza-_

The Plaza was vacant. Looking around, Timmy sighed.

"Somehow, I sensed that the leader was here somewhere." Timmy said to himself.

"Hm..guess not.." Timmy turned his back and got ready to leave.

_-Meanwhile-_

After running from the Heartless at the Inn, Spongebob and Patrick found themselves hopping from rooftop to rooftop to escape the Heartless that were lurking on the ground. They soon came to a dead end, no more roofs to hop on.

"Drat, a dead end." Spongebob muttered.

"You mean there's no where left to run?!" Patrick shouted.

"Stay calm, my friend. I've got it all under control." Spongebob said confidentially.

A Soldier, a Heartless that branded with an emblem, appeared in front of them.

"Spongebob! It's a Heartless!" Patrick squealed.

"Easy now. It's only one, a little magic and the little guy is history." Spongebob cheesed, summoning his Spatula wand. It appeared that the emblem Heartless had called on some Shadows, those of the pureblood breed. Spongebob's cheesy smile dropped to a nervous smile.

"Uh..heh.."

Patrick summoned his large axe sword, 'Boulder Buster".

"That's it, no more runnin'!" Patrick glared at the enemies.

"Patrick?"

"If we're gonna die, then we're gonna go out like men!" Patrick gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, I'm right there with ya, buddy!" Spongebob nodded.

Then, in a matter of seconds, the Heartless had knocked the two off of the rooftop, causnig them to fall into the Plaza. Timmy looked up only to see a sponge and a starfish falling towards him.

"Ahhh!" Timmy screamed as he attempted to run. But he was squashed as the two fell right on top of him. They all groaned in pain.

Spongebob and Patrick noticed the weapon in Timmy's hand. "The Key!"

The ground began to shake, and forming in front of them was a large, menacing looking Heartless. It looked like a Iguana, but had glowing yellow eyes and black, razor sharp claws and a long, and dangerously scaly tail. It was a deep purple color and had the Heartless emblem right on it's chest. The large Heartless roared, making the sun in Daybreak Town fall and emit a curse-filled night.

The three scattered to their feet.

"This must be the leader!" Timmy said, getting into a stance.

"The leader of what?" Spongebob asked.

"Maybe this is what's causing the little Heartless to appear in town. And If we take it out, we can restore both daylight and peace to the town!" Patrick said, making the theory.

"Patrick, I think that's the smartest thing you've said the whole time we've been here." Spongebob said.

"No time to chat! It's getting ready to charge!" Timmy yelled.

_-Heartless boss info:_

_Name: Night Crawler_

_Type: Emblem_

_Abilities: Unknown_

_Creator: Unknown-_


	5. Chapter 4: All for one and one for all!

Chapter 4: All for One and One for All!

_-Heartless boss info:_

_Name: Nightcrawler_

_Type: Emblem_

_Abilities: To convert light into darkness and uses his tongue, tail and claws to attack._

_Creator: Unknown-_

**(INFORMATION: Defeat the Heartless!)**

**(Battle Music: The Tumbling)**

Timmy rolled out of the way as Nightcrawler swung it's large tail around. Spongebob charged at the Nightcrawler and used a lot of fire spells. He then spun around and slashed the large Heartless in the arm, making it screech loudly. Patrick slammed his huge axe sword in the ground, making a large piece of earth spring up, then he knocked it towards the Heartless and stunned it on impact.

While it was stunned, Timmy ran up to it and smacked it around a couple of times with his Keyblade, ending the combo with a strong spin attack. Nightcrawler had then became rendered himself normal, and clawed at Timmy. Jolts of unexplainable pain filled Timmy's body as the razor sharp claws came in contact with his skin.

"Ahh!" Timmy flew back and hit the ground. Spongebob noticed the downed Keybearer.

"Patrick, hold off the Heartless, I'm gonna try to heal this boy!"

"Roger!" Patrick nodded, he the charged at Nightcrawler.

"Now, don't give up!" Spongebob said, raising his Spatula wand up into the air. He used a cure spell on Timmy, which washed way all of his wounds. Timmy jumped up.

"Why that little.." Timmy growled.

"Let's get 'em!" Spongebob smirked. The two both ran towards Nightcrawler and began to attack it in unison. Timmy danced around the Heartless, striking it constantly with his Keyblade while Spongebob went spell crazy on it. Patrick yelled. "Out of the way you two! This one's personal!"

Patrick jumped up into the air and got ready to attack. Nightcrawler then shielded it's self and then became invisible. Patrick's eyes widen and he fell flat to the floor.

"Hey, where'd it go?!"

They all looked around, it was no where to be found.

"Did it run away?" Timmy asked.

Then Spongebob felt a large fist crash right into his back and sent him flying. "Waaah!"

"Spongebob!" Patrick yelled.

"It's hidden itself! Try to find it!" Timmy shouted. Patrick looked around, he found a distort, invisible outline of the Heartless.

"Gotcha!" Patrick yelled, and slashed at the invisible being, right before slamming his axe sword down into the ground, making Nightcrawler launched up into the air. Timmy readied his Keyblade.

**(Reaction Command: Leap)**

**Timmy runs over to Patrick from behind. He jumps onto his shoulders and boosts himself up to the Heartless.**

**(Follow up reaction command: Fatal Strike)**

**Timmy quickly slashes through Nightcrawler in a samurai-like manner. The two both land onto the ground.**

Now that the Heartless is completely stunned, Timmy repeatedly struck the Heartless with Keyblade combos, right before winding it up and using a baseball swing to finish it off.

**(LEVEL UP: Timmy)**

**(LEVEL UP: Spongebob)**

**(LEVEL UP: Patrick)**

Nightcrawler screeched loudly in defeat, it then fell to the ground wearily. It slowly disappeared in eerie, dark mist and emerging from it was a large captive heart that floated into the sky. Timmy panted heavily and wiped his forehead. The sky reverted back to it's early morning appearance. Spongebob and Patrick ran up to Timmy. Coming into the Plaza was Link, Tetra, Zelda, Wanda and Cosmo.

"Timmy!" Wanda and Cosmo said in unison.

"Hey! You three alright?" Link said.

The three nodded. Timmy turned to Spongebob and Patrick.

"So, you guys we're looking for me?"

Spongebob and Patrick nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Link said.

"Hey, why don't come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Spongebob offered. Patrick nodded in agreement.

Timmy lowered his head, "I wonder if can find Chester, AJ and Tootie.."

Patrick patted Timmy on the back, "Of course, buddy!"

Timmy raised his head and smiled.

Spongebob pulled Patrick aside. "Are you sure?"

"I dunno," Patrick shrugged. "But we need him to find the king, right?"

Link stepped forward. "Timmy, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah..I guess." Timmy said sadly.

"But under one condition. You cannot come along if you're going to be looking like that, okay?" Spongebob said, referring to Timmy's frowny face. "No frowning. No sad face, okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny!" Patrick laughed.

"This ship runs on happy faces." Spongebob smiled.

"Yeah, Timmy, turn that frown upside down!" Cosmo said.

"Oh..." Timmy said sadly. Then put on an over the top, cheesy smile. Everyone went silent.

Spongebob and Patrick laughed loudly. "That's one funny face."

"Sure. We'll go with you guys!" Timmy nodded. "What do you say, Wanda and Cosmo?"

"Fine with me!" Wanda smiled.

"Let the adventure begin!" Cosmo chanted.

"Spongebob Squarepants," Spongebb introduced himself, putting his hand out.

"My name is Patrick," Patrick stated, putting his hand on top of Spongebob's.

"Timmy Turner," Timmy smiled, placing his hand on top on Patrick's.

"Hey, where'd my hand go?" Patrick said worrifully.

"All for one, and one for all!" Spongebob said.

* * *

_-Meanwhile, in another world far from this one-_

A group of mysterious people from different worlds, mostly notorious to be troublemakers.

"That bucktoothed brat took down that Heartless. Who'd thought it?" A small plankton spoke.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is quite impressive, if i say so myself." A small, elderly professor said.

"How about we turn the squirt into a Heartless, then nab his fairies? That might set things straight." A large King-like Koopa suggested.

"FAIRIES! And his friends are also that cheapskate of a king's lackeys. Such imbecilic beings." A certain fairy-crazed teacher said.

"How ironic..blind to that eyes of something that's right in front you." A Dark Lord said.

"Quiet you!" The teacher barked.

"You should learn to mind your tongue." The dark lord growled.

"Enough." A masculine voice said. "The Keyblade has chosen him, will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?"

The half ghost man, who looked to be in his 40s, smiled evilly. "Either way, he could be quite useful."

"Men, I also welcome a new heart that has fallen to darkness." The man spoke. "Vicky.."

Vicky walked into the room, her was clothing changed slightly. She wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt under her green midriff t-shirt, with baggy black pants that was held up with a black belt, the buckle was designed as a Heartless emblem. On her hands were fingerless fishnet gloves, and she also wore green Chuck Taylor converse sneakers.

"How's it goin'? Pleasure to be of service to you, twerps" Vicky laughed maniacally.

* * *

_-__Daybreak Town: Shopping District-_

Link, Tetra and Zelda stood in front of Timmy.

"You might need some things before you head out." Link said.

"H-Here..take these Rupees." Tetra walked up to Timmy and shoved a bag into his hands. The bug contained 5000 rupees. Tetra had a faint blush on here face.

"Spend it as how you see fit." Zelda said.

"Thanks guys," Timmy said. "And Tetra, are you okay."

"Shut it, before I blast you." Tetra grabbed her flintlock.

Timmy laughed. He turned to his teammates.

"So, wanna get some things before we head out?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, we wanna be extra prepared." Spongebob nodded.

They then went to various shops and bought up a lot of helpful healing items. Then returned to the Gummi Ship.

"Here Timmy, take this." Spongebob touched Timmy's Keyblade with his Spatula Wand.

Timmy's Keyblade began to burn in his hand, "HOT! Hot!" Timmy screamed.

"You've just learned your first spell. Now you can use magic, like me!"

"Alright, now let's head out. We can't waste anymore time." Patrick said.

They all entered the Gummi Ship, Timmy sat in the back while Spongebob and Patrick sat in the front. The ship took off into the Lanes in Between, to blast off to the first world they get to visit.


	6. Chapter 5: The Heartless Mystery

Chapter 5: The Heartless Mystery

(Based on The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo: Eye of the Storm episode)

* * *

_-Cocoa Beach: Beachside-_

**(Field Theme: Mysterious Investigation)**

The Gummi Ship swung around in the wild winds of a hurricane. "Whoa!" Timmy yelled. Everyone grabbed onto something.

"What's with this world, I can't land right!" Spongebob shouted.

The winds shoved the Gummi Ship into an alleyway, and the three of them flew right out of it. They hit the ground, the rain poured down on them heavily. They all managed to stand up.

"Must be a storm goin' on." Timmy said. "C'mon, let's go find shelter."

"Hold on. We forgot to address the rules of going to different worlds, tell him Pat." Spongebob said.

"Rules? Oh, the rules! We can't muddle around in other people's business!"

"Meddle." Spongebob corrected.

"Yup, and that's against the rules."

Timmy sighed. "Would you rather stay out in the storm or get dry. And stay warm. And eat..." Timmy whispered into Patrick's ear. "..Food."

Patrick's stomach began to growl. "I dunno Spongebob, I think Timmy is right."

Spongebob finally gave in, "Fine. Let's go find shelter. But I'm not telling King Krabs that we meddled around while we were here."

They ran out of the alleyways and suddenly the Heartless appeared, most of them were Shadows and Soldiers. But there were another type, they looked identical Soldiers but beared the look of a police officer. They wielded a long revolver in one hand and handcuffs in the other.

"Heartless!" Timmy yelled.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!)**

**(Battle Music: Troublesome Obstruction)**

Timmy lunged out at the Heartless, slashing a few and instantly destroying them. Spongebob casted Fire on the Policemen Heartless, setting them on fire before bonking them with his Spatula Staff. Patrick spun around with his Axe Sword, destroying any Heartless that were caught in the attack. More Heartless appeared in front of them. Timmy pointed his Keyblade at the group. Heat took over his body and his Keyblade felt red hot. "FIRE!"

Timmy shot a ball of flames at the group, setting them all on fire. They all disappeared in a black mist and the captive hearts floated into the stormy sky.

Timmy looked around for a place to retire to. "Hey, I see an Inn!"

The three of them ran to the entrance of the Inn. The wind pushed them in by force.

* * *

_-Cocoa Beach: Easterly Breeze Inn-_

"Whaa!" Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick crashed into the Inn. The wind pulled the door shut. They all moaned in pain. Timmy looked up and saw a man who was in front of a camera.

The man whipped around as he heard the commotion. "What in the-"

The three stood up and brushed themselves off. Coming from a hallway was an Asian teenage girl who looked a little bit older than Timmy and a teenage boy.

"What was that?" She asked.

"And who are you?" The boy asked.

Timmy was speechless. He didn't have anything clever to say. All he knew was is that he and his friends...were meddling.

"Uh..the wind blew us in. Heh.." Timmy smiled nervously.

"Yeah, what he said." Patrick said, pointing to Timmy.

"Oh, well that's weird. Well, at least you're not out in the storm anymore." The girl smiled politely. "My name is Shelby Woo, my grandfather owns this Inn."

"'How's it going guys, I'm Noah." The boy introduced himself.

"My name is Timmy Turner," Timmy stated. "These two are Spongebob and Patrick."

The man rushed over to Timmy and grabbed his hand, shaking it. "How could I not introduce myself? My name is Chase Cavanaugh, I'm a hurricane hunter!"

Timmy gave Chase a look. "Uhh.."

"You guys mind answering a few questions for my senior thesis?" Chase asked.

"Wait, let's not overwhelm them. Plus, we have to evacuate in ten minutes." Shelby said.

"Well, maybe you're up for a little Q & A, huh?" Chase picked up his camera and filmed Shelby.

"This is Shelby Woo, who lives here at Easterly Breeze. Tell me, what are you doing right now?"

Shelby became slightly flustered. "Uh,"

"Well it's obvious that you're carrying a piece of plywood but, why are you carrying it?" Chase interrupted.

As Shelby got ready to answer, Chase interrupted again. "Oh I know, you're gonna take it outside, board up the windows, make sure no water comes in during the evacuation right?"

Shelby waited to see if Chase would interrupt again, but he didn't this time.

"Y-Yes." Shelby answered.

"Okay, great! That's all I'm gonna need for now, but I will have more questions later."

"I can hardly wait." Shelby sighed. The thunder boomed outside, Chase got pretty excited about it and went to go see it.

"Next time, he might let you answer a few questions." Timmy joked.

"He's no Oprah, but he sure know's a lot about hurricanes." Shelby said.

"Gee, I wonder what you do if you come near one." Patrick wondered.

"There's only one thing you need to know. Where ever they go, you go the other way." Noah told Patrick.

Two girls came in holding gallons of waters. "Here's the water from the shelter."

"They sent about three gallons per person."

One of the girls got a look at Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick.

"I wonder if it'll be enough.."

Shelby looked over to her friends. "Oh right, you haven't met them yet."

"Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick. Meet Cindy and Melanie." Shelby introduced her friends. The three of them waved awkwardly.

"Hi there," Cindy smiled. "This water is so heavy that I feel like I'm carrying enough for half the state."

"Here let me help you with that." Noah offered, taking the water from Melanie's hands and placing it on the table.

"Thanks," Melanie smiled. Noah nodded.

"You shouldn't carry that much, it's bad for your back and stuff."

Cindy shot a look at Noah, "I'll try to be more careful.."

"Is there anything else I could do?" Melanie asked.

"See if you can get Ms. Gutherie to hurry up." Shelby ordered.

"I'll threaten her if I have to." Melanie nodded before heading upstairs.

"I'll go get more water from the patio, and no Noah, I don't need any help. Thanks for offering." Cindy said sarcastically. "Say Sponge-dude, wanna help me with the jugs outside?"

"Sure thing. Patrick, you wanna come?"

"Okay."

Spongebob, Patrick and Cindy all went outside to the patio to get the jugs of water.

"Guess you're stuck with us, Tim." Noah shrugged.

"What should I do to help?" Timmy asked.

"You could help us, put up some plywood so that the water doesn't get in." Shelby said.

Timmy nodded. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

_-Cocoa Beach: Stormy Streets-_

As Timmy helped put up plywood with Noah and Shelby, the Heartless appeared. "Whoa! What are those things?" Noah exclaimed.

Timmy gasped. "Heartless!"

"It's coming straight for us!" Shelby shrieked.

Timmy quickly summoned his Keyblade. "Noah, Shelby.. you guys keep putting up plywood, I'll take these things out."

"Got it!" Shelby said.

**(INFORMATION: Protect Shelby and Noah while fending off the Heartless!)**

**(Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)**

Timmy struck down a couple of Heartless, giving the other two time to board up the windows. More Heartless emerged, this time they headed for Shelby and Noah. "Oh no!" Timmy muttered. He quickly did a sliding dash and stopped the monsters in there path, and took them down with a fire spell.

The wind kept blowing and a new Emblem Heartless emerged from the wind, an Emerald Blues. The Emerald blues surrounded itself with vacuum blades and charged at Shelby. Timmy quickly dashed in front of it and slashed through it with a strong strike.

"Just one more window." Noah said.

Timmy fought off the Heartless for as long as he could. The two finally got finished.

"Timmy! Let's go!" Shelby shouted. The three quickly ran into the Inn.

_-Cocoa Beach: Eastery Inn-_

Seeing that everybody in the Inn are all together, Shelby decided to make an announcement.

"Everyone, my grandfather should be back any moment, and we'll be going to the shelter immediately."

"Hold it.." A man's voice said, coming into the door. He looked like a detective. "No one's going to the shelter.."

"Detective Hineline?" Shelby said.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"The hurricanes moving a lot faster than we expected, so they closed the bridges for caution."

"What does that mean exactly?" Timmy asked.

"That means that we're gonna be waiting for the storm right here. And if that's not enough, people have been calling into the station, talking about seeing some mysterious, yellow eyed monsters appearing out of nowhere. Some say the monsters attacked them."

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick's hearts jumped.

"Yeah, we saw some of them outside when we we're putting up plywood." Noah said. He patted Timmy on the back. "But this kid handled it, with some sort of weapon that was shaped like a key."

"Yeah." Timmy agreed.

"Really? Lemme see this, 'key weapon' if you don't mind," Hineline said.

Timmy looked over at Spongebob, who was signaling him not to.

Timmy stuck his hand out and summoned his Keyblade. Hinelines eyes widen.

"Jeez kid, how big is your front door?" Hineline joked.

"Nevermind any of that! How is my grandfather, he was taking a van load of senior citizens to the shelter." Shelby said worrifully.

"Oh, I talked to him and he got there just fine and so far he hasn't run into any of those monsters. But unfortunately, he can't make it back across the bridge. And he said that you were in charge of the Inn."

Shelby turned to her friends, including Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick. "What?!" She whispered.

"I told him it was in good hands, and if you need any help, I'm here."

Chase, who was monitoring the Hurricane's status, updated them on it. "Guys, the pressure's dropping, it's coming fast."

Shelby sighed. The other began to complain.

"We can't stay, how can you protect us with a couple of pieces of plywood?" Alexander, an elderly magician said.

"This is completely unacceptable!" Gurtherie complained.

"The brochure never said nothin' about any monsters!" Said Gina, the magician's wife.

Spongebob came to a scary realization. He pulled his two partners aside. "Guys, if this hurricane doesn't stop soon, our Gummi Ship could be destroyed and we could possibly be stranded here for I don't know how long."

"Oh no! Then we won't be able to find the King!" Patrick whined.

"Or my friends!" Timmy whispered.

Hineline snapped his fingers repeatedly, "Hey, hey! Next one to complain is gonna spend the storm in a tent. So stop whining and don't blame Shelby for the hurricane, got it?"

"I'll go set the fridge on high so that the food doesn't go bad when the power goes out." Melanie said rushing to the kitchen.

"I'll go fill up the bathtub with water," Cindy said.

"What?" Shelby said confusingly.

"Drinking water. We can't have too much!" Cindy then rushed off to the bathroom.

"We're running out of plywood, so i'm thinking that the shutters they'll be enough on the porch windows."

"Right!" Shelby nodded.

Timmy gave a cheerful smile, "And we'll be the security. We'll eliminate any Heartless we see in the Inn."

"Great! we'll really need your help, Timmy." Shelby said.

"You can count on us!" Spongebob said, putting his hand to his heart.

Alexander nodded, "And I'll help store the video gear,"

As Alexander went to go at the video gear, Chase quickly stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Hey! Don't touch my stuff, this is very sensitive equipment."

"All right! Just trying to help!" Alexander said, backing off.

"Oh yeah? Well don't." Chase said harshly.

Hineline rolled his eyes, "This is gonna be pleasant, we got a couple of clowns as security."

Gurtherie tapped Shelby on the shoulder, "Excuse me, I need to put another piece of jewelry in the safe, please."

"No problem," Shelby said. She then leaded Gurtherie over to a hidden safe.

As Shelby opened the safe, she noticed that the first piece of jewelry of Gurtherie's, a watch, was gone.

"Wait a minute.."

"What? Something the matter?" Gurtherie asked.

"Your watch.." Shelby said nervously.

"What about it?!" Gurtherie said frantically.

Shelby turned to Gurtherie. "It's gone."

Gurtherie began to rant. "That watch is worth over 20,000 dollars!"

Shelby shrugged. "I don't know how this could happen. My grandfather and I are the only ones who know the combination."

Timmy chimed in, "Are you sure you locked it?"

"Absolutely!" Shelbly replied.

"We all saw her do it," Cindy said.

"And all of you were in the room?" Hineline said.

Everyone agreed. Hineline nodded.

"Okay, tell me what happened Shelby,"

"Okay, I was putting new batteries in the flashlight, when Ms. Gutherie came over and asked me to put her watch in the safe,"

"Was anybody near by?" Spongebob asked.

"Me," Melanie responded. "I wanted to look at the watch and Ms. Gutherie let me try it on."

"Show me where you were standing." Hineline said. Melanie revealed that she was standing over by the desk. Gina chuckled.

"Uh Uh..No, my dear.." Gina stood up. "If you were standing over there, then you had perfect view of the combination, sweetie."

Gurtherie pointed a finger a Melanie, "You took it, didn't you?!"

"Of course not!"

"You drooled over it! You were the only one close enough to see the combination and when this room was empty..YOU TOOK IT!"

"She's right," Alexander agreed.

Timmy quickly jumped to Melanie's defense, "Hey! Don't accuse her like that!"

"Yeah, tell 'em Timmy. Melanie wouldn't do that!" Noah said.

"And why not?" Gurtherie asked.

"Shelby, Cindy. Tell her she's wrong!" Melanie said.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions until we have more facts." Shelby said.

"Yeah, right now we've gotta get ready for the Hurricane!"

Suddenly, A Shadow emerged from the floor in a pool of darkness. Gurtherie screamed. "It's the monster!"

Timmy whipped his hand out and summoned his Keyblade, he quickly defeated the single Heartless. Everyone stared at Timmy in surprise.

"You see, The more you guys accuse one another, the more we get torn apart. So let's just pull ourselves together, and bear with the storm, okay?" Timmy said.

Everyone decided to calm down. Timmy sighed and dismissed his Keyblade.


	7. Chapter 6: Cornered!

Chapter 6: Cornered!

Everyone in the Inn had pulled together to bear through the storm. Noah and Chase got more plywood to put up. Alexander and his wife stocked food an water. And Timmy, Spoongebob and Patrick would eliminate Heartless that found their way into the building. Shelby was on the phone with her grandfather.

"Listen Grandpa, I really need to talk to you. Um, I don't want you to worry, but, the storm and the Heartless aren't the only problem." Shelby explained.

"H-Hello? Grandpa? I can't hear you! Could everyone just please. Excuse me.."

Shelby put the phone down for a second, "QUIET!" she shouted. Everyone stood still and looked at her. "Please..?"

She resumed talking to her grandpa, "Grandpa? Hello?" Shelby sighed and turned to everyone.

"The phone is dead."

Everyone groaned.

* * *

_-Eastery Inn: Patio-_

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick helped, Shelby, Cindy and Noah board up more windows.

"I can't believe Melanie stole the watch." Cindy said.

"Well we don't know if she did or not. We don't have alot of suspects." Shelby said.

"Wait, you're not gonna tell me that you think she did it." Noah said.

"I dunno, maybe.." Cindy said.

"Sponge?" Noah looked at Spongebob

"Well no one really saw her take it. You'd think she'd have it on, right?" Spongebob said.

"Patrick?"

"I dunno." Patrick shrugged.

"How about you Shelby?" Noah looked over at Shelby.

"It is possible." Shelby said.

"Yeah it's possible that she didn't!" Noah defended Melanie.

"I know you like her and all, but I'm starting to think she isn't as innocent as she says." Timmy said.

"Yeah, you see how she reacted when she put the watch on, she loved it." Cindy said.

"So did Shelby, but I don't see anyone accusing her!" Noah said.

Shelby got in between them, "Ok, cut it out. Noah's right, we've got to look at our possible suspects. Now, who was in the room?"

"The magician and his wife were by the door." Cindy said.

"The junior weatherman, making his documentary." Noah said.

"And Melanie," Timmy said.

"Everyone was in the room, but Melanie was the close enough to see the combination." Spongebob said, rubbing his chin.

"Hey, why is everyone so quick to accuse her?" Noah said angrily.

"I didn't want to say it, and I hope i'm wrong. But I heard she had some trouble at her old school." Cindy said.

"What kind of trouble?" Patrick said.

"She stole money from the cafeteria." Cindy said.

Everyone got silent. It wasn't looking good for Melanie.

As Shelby went to go inside, Melanie came outside. She took a look at everyone.

"Y'know, I really just don't know which is worse? The fact that there are rumors about me, or that all my friends believe them?" Melanie said, sounding disappointed. She then stormed out.

Noah went after her. Cindy called after them both.

"Sorry..I really messed that one up.." Cindy said.

"I wasn't much help either. There's one thing we need to do, guys." Shelby said.

"Figure out who did it." The five of them said in unison.

* * *

_-Cocoa Beach: Eastery Inn-_

"Would everyone please come in here for a moment?" Melanie announced.

"Look, I dunno what you heard, but I don't think you did it." Noah said.

"Good, 'cause I'm innocent." Melanie smiled. Everyone in the Inn, came to the lobby. Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick, Shelby and Cindy came rushing in.

"Oh, not again!" Gurtherie shouted.

"I thought we agreed to wait until later to deal with this." Hineline said.

"Well that was before I realized that my friends would stab me in the back." Melanie said, looking at Timmy and the rest them.

"But I want you all to know that I couldn't have done it."

"And why is that?" The magician spoke.

"Because Shelby was blocking the dial with her hand." Melanie revealed.

"Well there, cross one off the list!" Timmy said.

"Yeah, I can tell that from this angle, it's impossible to see it." Cindy said.

"But, I think I might know who did it." Melanie said.

"Lemme get this on tape," Chase hurried to go get his camera. He began to film.

"Its-" The power suddenly went out. The sound of the someone knocking Melanie was heard. Melanie groaned in pain and hit the floor.

"Melanie?" Timmy said. "Doe everyone have a flashlight?"

"What's going on?" Spongebob said. Everyone got out their flashlights.

"Wait, where's Melanie?" Noah said. Everyone looked around.

"She's gone!" Timmy said.

_-Eastery Inn: Top Floor-_

Everyone split up to look for Melanie. Timmy went with Shelby and Cindy while Spongebob and Patrick teamed up with Noah. Timmy's party checked the room on the west wing.

"Where do you think Melanie is?" Shelby said, holding a lantern.

"I don't know!"

"We've gotta keep looking!" Timmy said.

The two girls gasped as the Heartless appeared, their glowing eyes illuminated in the dark.

"Timmy!" Cindy shouted

"I got 'em!" Timmy summoned his Keyblade.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!)**

**(Battle Music: Troublesome Obstruction)**

Fighting in the dark wasn't Timmy's intention. Shelby keep the light on Timmy as he fought, so that he could see. Timmy swung his Keyblade around, slashing through most of the Heartless that appeared. Some Heartless managed to get the best of him and scratched him up. Timmy flew back and hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Shelby said, concerned.

"Go. Check the rooms!" Timmy said standing up. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Got it. Let's go Cindy!"

Shelby and Cindy ran from the battle, leaving Timmy alone for a while.

Timmy whipped out one of the potions he bought in Daybreak Town. He chugged it down, and felt that his energy was coming back to him. He readied his Keyblade and charged at the Heartless. Timmy gave one of the policemen Heartless an upper slash, destroying it on contact. He danced circles around the Heartless with his Keyblade, making quick work of them.

"It's over!" Timmy delivered the final strike to the last Heartless. Ending the battle.

"Timmy!" Shelby's voice called. She and Cindy we're coming down the hall.

"We couldn't find her anywhere." Cindy said.

"Alright then let's just go back down-"

Then Spongebob, Patrick and Noah popped up behind him. Shelby and Cindy screamed, making Spongebob and Patrick get startled and scream. Timmy was about to strike with his Keyblade.

"HEY, WAIT! IT'S JUST US!" Noah shouted.

"Jeez guys, do you have to lurk!" Cindy said.

"Lurking? We we're coming to check on you!"

"Well don't sneak up like that, guys. We've got an attacker on the loose, remember!" Timmy said.

"And they've already taken out Melanie!" Shelby said, sounding a bit scared.

"Yeah, and she was going to reveal the culprit too!" Patrick said sadly.

"Aw, it's okay Patrick. We just gotta figure it out now, by ourselves." Cindy said.

"Now who could it have been?" Spongebob rubbed his chin.

"I don't know, but who could have done it is still in this house!" Shelby said.

"Well we can't solve a case just standing here! We gotta get down there," Timmy said, leading the party down to the lobby.

* * *

_-Eastery Inn: Candlelit Lobby-_

They all got downstairs. Hineline walked up to them, holding a lantern. "You guys find her?"

"Nope, no luck." Timmy shrugged.

"Maybe she ran out in the storm." Patrick said.

"No, I thought of that, but if you open the door, water would come in." Shelby explained. "And all the floors are dry."

"Well, I checked out back. Nothing." Hineline said.

"She couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Oh yeah?" Timmy said. He turned his attention to Alexander The Great's closet. He opened it and Melanie's body fell onto him, he caught her. Everyone gasped.

Everyone rushed to get her an ice pack. Timmy took her to the couch.

* * *

_-Later on-_

"So, you don't know who struck you?" Spongebob asked.

"No.." Melanie said weakly.

"You about to say who you thought stole the watch." Shelby said.

"Was I? The last thing I remember is coming in here." Melanie looked at Shelby.

"Don't worry about it, just lie here and relax." Hineline said.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be insensitive, but is there any food around here?" Alexander said, coming into the room.

Patrick's stomach growled. "Yeah. Timmy promised me food."

"_Yeaaah_." Spongebob narrowed his eyes at Timmy. Timmy laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah, I'll make some sandwiches for everyone." Shelby smiled

"Oh many thanks!" Alexander smiled before walking away.

Shelby sighed, "It's not enough that a hurricane is happening, and my grandfather isn't here, and Melanie was attacked, and a watch was stolen, AND the Heartless come to make it all worse. Now I have to make sandwiches?"

"Can I have turkey and cheese?" Patrick asked. Shelby rolled her eyes and marched to the kitchen.

Hineline went to go examine the safe. Gurtherie walked up to Hineline, carrying a lit candle.

"Y'know, I once wrote a scene just like this in Two Strokes 'Til Midnight. Kelsey 'O Connor solved it in a hunch." Gurtherie said.

"Oh yeah, well in the real world it's a quarter 'til nine and I prefer evidence." Hineline replied.

The power cut back on. "Hey, they found the circuit breaker."

Hineline approached Gina. "Don't worry, I'm sure no one's gonna take your things."

"Well, I'm not!" Alexander yelled across the room.

"We've got a thief and monsters here, we can't risk it, this is our career, y'know."

Shelby came in with a tray of sandwiches, "Look's like everything is looking out, we've got lights. We've got, tuna, pastrami, ham, egg salad." Patrick swiped the turkey and cheese from the tray. "..Turkey and cheese.."

Timmy and Spongebob took a pastrami sandwich and ham and cheese sandwich from the tray and began to eat hungrily.

"Mmm..Pastrami." Timmy said, savoring the sandwich.

Noah took a sandwich to Melanie. "Here, can you eat?"

"Look's great, thanks." Melanie smiled, sitting up and taking the sandwich.

While Shelby was passing out sandwiches, she overheard Hineline interrogating Gina.

"Where we're you during the time the watch was stolen?"

Gina replied, "I was upstairs, packing the bags."

"So was I." Alexander said.

Gina went silent and looked at her husband. "Y-Yeah.."

Hineline folded his leg over his other one. "Y'know, i dunno how you people do it, don't you get tired of traveling around all the time and living out of hotels?"

"Well, maybe one day, when we get enough money. We'll be able to open up our own magic shop." Alexander responded.

Gina chuckled, "That'll be some trick."

Shelby walked over to Chase. "Here's your sandwich."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hey, check this out." Chase said. Timmy joined Noah, Cindy and Chase.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, this is a storm I was in last year." Chase said. "Now check it out, in super slow motion. Yeah, this lens helps. You be far away and it's still look like you're right in front of it."

"You own all this stuff?" Cindy asked.

"Nah, it belongs to the university. I get it until next semester, then I graduate and I have to give it all back because my funding runs out." Chase explained.

Shelby passed out a sandwich to Gurtherie. "Oh thank you, Shelby."

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Shelby apologized.

Gurtherie nodded. "I know. It' just that the watch is sentimental to me. My editor gave it to me to celebrate my first bestseller, The Clock Is Ticking."

Shelby smiled. "That's my favorite!"

"You read my books?"

"I have them all!" Shelby said. "Kelsey O'Connor is my favorite fictional detective!"

"Well aren't you a peach, you remind me of her."

Shelby blushed, "N-No,"

"I mean it, your grandfather told me that you dabble in real mysteries."

Spongebob gave Shelby a wide-eyed stare. "YOU MEAN YOU MEDDLE, TOO?" Spongebob shouted, still being guilty of meddling into this world.

Timmy ran over and covered Spongebob's mouth, "Don't mind him, heh."

Shelby giggled. "Yes, Spongebob. I guess you could say that I 'meddle'."

Shelby and Gurtherie continued to talk.

"My favorite is the one about the dinner party. How did come up with it?"

"Oh, the guilded hourglass? I hate to admit it, but I cheated." Gurtherie chuckled.

Shelby gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was having a bad case of writer's block, and since all of the characters are based off of real people, I just invited them over to dinner. I put them in the same situation and I just sat back and wrote down what I saw." Gurtherie explained.

Gutherie laughed loudly. "I'm going to go get something to drink." She then left to the kitchen.

Shelby thought again about the culprits. She went over to Timmy.

"Timmy, we'd better rethink about our culprits."

* * *

_-Later on-_

Timmy, Shelby and Hineline interrogated Chase.

"I was checkin' out gauges at the time, I didn't have time to tell if they were talking about a watch."

"What about immediately after?" Timmy asked.

"I thought we were evacuating, so I set up my equipment and went to go pack." Chase explained.

"Have you seen anything suspicious?" Hineline asked. "Any monsters, no?"

"Earlier, I saw the magician do this trick with handcuffs."

"Really?" Timmy said.

"And it got me thinkin', if he can unlock a pair of handcuffs. He can probably unlock a safe too. He is a magician after all."

"Did I just hear you say something about me?" The magician said, his voice sounding hostile.

"Easy man, I was just answering the kid's questions, okay?" Chase said, backing up as the magician walked up to him.

"Don't worry about what you think you heard." Hineline said.

**"**I'd just like to know if he's making up lies!" The magician shouted.

"I don't have to make them up."

Gina chimed in, "Where do you get off talking about my husband, if you're looked for someone to blame look at them." Gina pointed to Noah.

"Me?!" Noah said.

"Yeah, you're the one who likes her so much. Maybe you just sa how much she liked that watch and you just STOLE it for her!" Gina said, accusing Noah.

"But Noah would never to something like that." Spongebob said.

"All I know is that if nobody knew the combination, then it sure makes since to suspect someone to picks locks for a living." Chase said.

The magician got angry. "I do NOT pick locks, I am a Illusionist!" The thunder cracked, a the plywood busted open and a few Heartless appeared, making everyone scatter. The magician hid, "I suppose you're gonna blame me for that too!"

Timmy summoned his Keyblade and quickly destroyed the Heartless.

"What do we do now?!" Gina screamed

"We're almost in the eye of the hurricane, it'll be calm then but we've only got a few minutes before it starts back up again!" Chase warned.

"Wait..hurricane...Heartless.." Timmy thought out loud. "I've got it!"

"What is it, Timmy?" Patrick said.

"The Heartless! The big one is controlling the Hurricane!" Timmy said.

"Wait! You mean there's a leader of those things? And it's controlling the storm?" Cindy said.

"That's bizarre!" Chase said.

"Well, we need to fix that window!" Shelby said.

"Cindy, go get the tool box. Noah, help me get another piece of plywood. Detective Hineline, get that branch out of here!" Shelby ordered.

"Timmy, Spongebob, and Patrick. In case the big Heartless comes, you know what to do!"

Spongebob and Patrick jumped into a salute. "Roger!"

"Chase, let us know if the Heartless comes." Timmy said.

"Gotcha, kid." Chase gave Timmy a thumbs up.

After the window was taken care of and everyone settled down. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick joined Shelby and her friends upstairs for ice cream.

* * *

_-Eastery Inn: Shelby's room-_

"This mystery is getting more complicated, who would need a reason to steal the watch?"

"Well, there's the weather guy, he needs the money for his funding, since it's about to run out." Patrick said. "And he could use the money."

"Alexander and Gina, they could use the money to settle down and open a Magic Shop." Timmy said.

"What about the writer, Gutherie?" Spongebob asked. "She's pretty odd."

"Come on now, Spongebob. Why would she steal her own watch?" Noah said.

"Well, she did say that when she can't write anything, she likes to put unsuspected people in the same situation as her characters." Shelby said.

"You mean..she might be using us as some guinea pigs for a plot?" Cindy said angrily.

"Yeah, and I noticed that she wasn't the only one not jumping into the conversation either." Timmy said.

"Wait, so you mean everybody has a motive?" Noah asked.

"Nobody had access." Patrick said.

"Well somebody must have." Shelby said.

The sound of breaking glass alarmed them. "What was that?"

"The Heartless?" Spongebob wondered.

They all quickly rushed to the room of the noise. The saw a downed Chase, a red bruise on his forehead.

"What happened?"

Everyone else came rushing in as well. Chase had just been attacked.

They all hurried and got Chase down to the couch and bandaged his wound.

"I came looking for Alex, so we could both talk and cool down. Then outta nowhere, I get whacked in the head!" Chase explained.

"We might need to get you to a doctor later, but for right now stay here and keep your feet elevated."

"No need Hineline," Spongebob said, summoning his Spatula staff.

"Heal!" Spongebob used a Cure spell on Chase, fully healing his wound. Chase sat up.

"Whoa..thanks!" Chase said excitedly, "I feel better already!"

Alex glared at Spongebob, seeing as how his magic rivaled his.

"Guess I won't need a doctor. Plus, I don't wanna be in the same room as him!" Chase said, referring to Alex.

"What? I didn't do this!" Alex said, "I was with Hineline when it happened!"

"What is going on here, I mean who could have done all this?" Gina asked, waiting for the long awaited answer.

"Yeah. Who could break into the safe. Attack Melanie. And knock out Chase?" Timmy wondered.

Chase's equipment was buzzing.

"The equipment's going wild." Shelby said, walking over to it.

"This equipment doesn't miss a thing." Hineline said.

A light came on in Shelby's head. "Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick looked over at the two. Hineline smiled, and so did Shelby. She went over to the safe.

"They're three pieces to the puzzle. The first is the safe and who could open it."

"I still say it's Melanie," Gina said.

"That's because, you don't want to admit that it's your husband." Noah said.

"Must we go through this again?" Gurtherie groaned.

"And next, we gotta figure out who could knock out both Melanie and Chase!" Timmy said.

"That could've been anybody, except me and Gina." Alex said. "It might've even been you, key boy!"

"Don't go accusing me!" Timmy glared. "After all it makes since, we found Melanie locked in YOUR box, and you were pretty mad at Chase!" Timmy pointing his finger at Alex dramatically.

"Kid..are you calling me a liar?" Alex said.

"Yup, you lied to Hineline when you said you were upstairs packing!" Spongebob said, pointing his finger at Alex in the same way Timmy was pointing.

"Liar, liar, plants for hire!" Patrick said, joining in on the pointing.

Shelby pointed a finger at Alex. "Cindy said she saw you on the patio, looking at a box."

"Alex," Gina said, looking at her husband. "Is that true?"

Alex sighed. "Yes. I have a confession to make."

Gina whimpered sadly. Alex took out the box.

"My watch!" Gurtherie exclaimed.

The box was opened and it was...candy.

"You were hiding candy?" Timmy asked, surprised.

"I was suppose to be on a diet and I didn't want my wife to know." Alex lowered his head.

"So we still don't know who did it.." Shelby lowered her hand.

"Well can we please hurry up? My arm is getting tired!" Patrick whined.

"Okay. We didn't know until Detective Hineline discovered the third part of the puzzle. A clue,"

Hineline walked over to Chase. "Lemme see your flashlight.."

Chase took a flashlight off of the table and handed it to Hineline.

"No..I meant _your_ flashlight." Hineline said.

"Why?" Chase asked. Hineline swiped the flashlight from Chase.

"So that i can show everyone the clue."

Chase shrugged, "What clue, there's nothing over there."

"I know that. The clue is right here." Hineline said.

"AHA!" Timmy shouted, pointing his finger over at Chase, followed by Spongebob and Patrick.

"My flashlight?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Hineline nodded. "You see, Shelby changed the batteries in all the flashlights twice and I got a flashlght that didn't work. Why, somebody took those batteries out."

Hineline opened up the flashlight and found the watch. Everyone gasped.

"L-Look, I don't know where that came from." Chase said.

"SAVE IT FOR THE JUDGE!" Spongebob screamed. "Hehe, always wanted to say that."

"And about the combination? That explains that zoom on your camera." Shelby picked up Chase's camera. "And using slow motion, that's how you got the combination."

That's when Shelby put the camera down, and joined Timmy and his partners in the dramatic pointing, so did Noah and Cindy. "And when you knocked the power out by overloading the system, that's when you got the chance to knock out Melanie!"

"B-But I was attacked, remember?" Chase said.

"Must've taken a lot of guts to knock yourself in the head." Hineline said, pointing at Chase. Timmy chuckled.

"Sorry, Chase. Looks like you're cornered." Timmy smiled.

Chase looked around to see if anyone would come to his defense. but no one did.

A dark aura raged over Chase and he barged out of the house, going out in the storm.

Everyone stopped the dramatic pointing and followed Chase outside.

Chase raised his hands into the air, it looked like he was summoning something.

"HEY MONSTER!" Chase screamed. Drill sirens blared in that distance. A large Heartless came flying towards the Inn. The Heartless was known as Storm Rider.

The Storm Rider is a large, blue dragon with a long, curled tail and twisted, yellow spikes lining its back. Its wings are actually long, five-fingered hands with ornate webbing between the fingers. Each finger sports a short, white claw. The Heartless's underside is lined by two rows of three gold cymbals. Its lower jaw is large, jagged, and yellow, its upper jaw is blue, and its eyes are glowing yellow with blue-green "eyebrows". White hair is visible around the Heartless's eyes and mouth, and forms "tusks" on the sides of its mouth. The Storm Rider also has two bent, red horns on its head, its only vulnerable points. Its Heartless emblem is on its chin.

"Everyone get back!" Timmy ordered, summoning his Keyblade. Spongebob and Patrick readied their weapons and joined Timmy in battle.

Chase turned around to face Timmy and his comrades as the Storm Rider landed next to him.

"Welcome to the eye of the storm..kid.." Chase said, his voice sound more demeaning. A barrier surrounded the trio, Chase and the Heartless.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Chase and the Heartless! Watch out for Chase's Desperation Attack!)**

**(Battle Music: The Encounter)**

_-Boss info: Chase_

_Chase may look weak, but he has very strong attacks and impressive speed. His punches and kicks are very powerful. But he is very weak to the Keyblade's magic if you use many combos on him. He has a desperation move that involves Storm Rider, but you can find a way to intercept it!-_

Timmy charged at Chase and spun into him with his Keyblade, making Chase cry out in pain. As Timmy delivered a strong attack to Chase. Chase flew back and hit the ground.

"I guess the magic from the Keyblade has different effects to people in certain worlds." Timmy said.

Storm Rider flew around, dropping Thunder bolts down on Spongbob and Patrick. The two scattered as the bolts hit the ground. Spongebob retaliated with Blizzard Spells, while Patrick tossed his Axe sword into the air, making it spin vertically and cause damage as the weapon spun into Storm Rider. Patrick caught the Axe Sword as it came falling down.

Chase flipped up and charged at Timmy, he was really fast for a junior weather guy. Timmy tried his best to duck and dodge most of Chase's punches. But he got caught in a punch that Chase threw, causing him a major deal of damage. Chase wailed on Timmy, before picking him up by the throat and tossing him across the battlefield.

Timmy felt a great deal of pain swarm through his body. Storm Rider saw that Timmy was down, and flew at him, ready to make him history. Patrick growled and intercepted Storm Rider by bashing it with his weapon, giving Spongebob time to heal Timmy.

"Timmy!" Spongebob yelled, using Cure on Timmy.

"Good save!" Timmy said jumping back up to his feet. "Now where were we?"

Chase charged at Timmy again, getting ready to throw a haymaker. Timmy quickly dodged it and threw his foot into Chase's stomach, making him yell in pain. Timmy launched Chase up into the air, leaping up in the air with him and began to attack Chase with swift aerial Keyblade combos. Timmy swung his Keyblade and smacked Chase to the ground with it. Chase hit the ground in serious pain. "Argh!"

Chase could hardly stand, he managed to get to his feet. "Hey! Heartless!"

Chase called the Heartless over to him, Storm Rider heeded Chase's calling and picked him up. Chase was now riding on the large Heartless.

"Go! Zap 'em! Zap all three of 'em!" Chase screamed.

"Spongebob! Quick!" Timmy screamed.

**(Reaction Command: "Ride the Wind"**

**Spongebob channels the air swirling around in the storm and uses it to launch Timmy in the air. )**

**(Follow up: "Take Down"**

**Timmy whacks Chase with the Keyblade, then grabs him and tosses him off of the Heartless. Timmy quickly takes Storm Rider out of the air with a quick combo.)**

Chase and the Heartless shake the ground as they fell.

"Alright guys! Pile on!"

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick ran at them and attacked them both in perfect synchronization. Timmy leaped into the air and delivered the final strike.

"ARAAAAAGHHH!" Chase screamed in defeat.

**(Level up: Timmy- Strength and HP increased!)**

**(Level up: Spongebob- *Hyper Healing**

***Bubble Storm)**

**(Level up: Patrick- HP increased!)**

The Heartless disappeared in black mist, leaving the captive heart to float into the air. Chase was left unconcious after the battle. The hurricane slowly disappeared.

Everyone else came outside.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Shelby said.

"Yeah! You totally took that guy down!" Noah said excitedly.

"It was like watching a superhero movie!" Cindy said.

Timmy panted. "It was nothing,"

"Yeah, we had to protect you guys." Spongebob said.

Hineline went to go pick up Chase. "Well, this guy's goin' downtown."

"Thanks Timmy, you really helped us tonight." Hineline smiled a little, nodding.

Suddenly, Gutherie's watch glowed red and began to float.

"My watch!" Gutherie gasped.

Timmy's Keyblade to shake violently. A keyhole appeared in the sky. Timmy pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole and fired small beam into it. A loud locking sound was heard.

"What was that, Timmy?" Cindy said.

Spongebob turned to Shelby and her friends. "I..think that means that we have to go."

"Go?" Shelby said confusingly. "Go where?"

"To..uh...find my friends." Timmy said.

Hineline gave Timmy a concerned look, "What? Where are they, are they missing?"

"Nah. I have a feeling that I'll find them." Timmy smiled.

"Well, good luck! Here, this is for helping us." Shelby said, handing Timmy a keychain with a silver question mark at the end.

"Thanks." Timmy smiled.

"Bye friends," Patrick waved. Then Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick went back to the Gummi Ship.

**You harnessed the power of Wind.**

**Timmy has learned Aero!**

* * *

_-The Lanes in Between-_

They all sighed with relief.

"Well, that's one world. And no king and Timmy's friends." Patrick said.

"Yeah, on top of that, we meddled." Spongebob whined.

"Spongebob, if we didn't meddle, they probably would have never solved the mystery. And that Heartless would have kept them in a never-ending hurricane!."

"That's the thing! I didn't expect to be thrown into a mystery case!" Spongebob argued. "That's why we shouldn't meddle, Mr. Turner!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some little kid!" Timmy barked. "I'm the key, remember! You need me!"

Spongebob and Timmy argued back and forth.

"Forget this! Let's get to the next world!" Spongebob said.

"How about there?" Patrick pointed to a jungle looking world.

"Oh please, Patrick. Why would the king be in a backwater place like that?" Spongebob chuckled.

"Well I wanna go. What if Chester, Tootie and AJ are there?" Timmy said.

"No! You'll just meddle like you did in Cocoa Beach!" Spongebob scolded.

Timmy grabbed the steering wheel. "We're landing!"

"No, don't touch that!" Spongebob screamed.

The Gummi Ship shook and immediately went crashing towards the next world, leaving Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick screaming.


	8. Chapter 7: Hunt or be Hunted

Chapter 7: Hunt or be Hunted

_-Land of the Wild: Moonlit Savannah-_

_(Based on The Wild Thornberrys: Flood Warning episode)_

**(Field Theme: A Wild Adventure!)**

When the Gummi Ship crashed, Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick were all separated from each other. Timmy crashed into what seemed to be a Savannah. The boy stood up, and shook his head.

"Boy, is Spongebob gonna be mad at me.." He muttered to himself. Timmy looked around, "Where am I?"

He took out the keychain he had gotten from Shelby Woo, a resident of the world, Cocoa Beach. Timmy summoned his Keyblade and looked at the current chain. "Oh, I should switch the Uncanny Wish with this one."

Timmy switched the Keyblade's current key chain with the new one. And the shape of the Keyblade changed magnificently.

**OBTAINED: Closed Cased**

**Info: This Keyblade is good in Strength and Magic, two of the most important things needed to solve a mystery.**

**ATK: 6**

**MAG: 6**

_**The "blade" of Cased Closed was a large magnifying glass curving out to the left, a reference to Shelby's meddling in police cases, while the teeth of the Keyblade was the lens of the magnifying glass. The hilt of the Keyblade was police badge and the guard was a simple circle shape, the colors of it being black. And a silver question mark at the end of the Keyblade.**_

"This is a pretty, okay looking Keyblade,"

The sound of something roaring, sounding closely like a lion, echoed the Savannah. Followed by a screaming of a girl. Timmy quickly followed the noise and saw a girl with red hair, it being styled in two pigtails. She had on glasses and wore braces. And a lion was chasing her.

Timmy smiled, "Time to put my new Keyblade to the test!"

Timmy dashed over to the lion, who pounced at the poor girl, and quickly blocked the lion's attack. The lion flew back and hit the ground.

"Don't worry, get to safety!" Timmy nodded to the girl. "The name's Timmy, by the way!" The girl smiled with relief, "Eliza.." she then went behind a tree. Timmy got in a stance and was ready to fight.

**(INFORMATION: Put a stop to the Lion!) **

**(Battle Music: Rumble in the Jungle)**

_-Mini Boss info: The lion fights similar to Scar in Kingdom Hearts II. It will try to pounce on you and maul you with claw slashes.-_**  
**

The lion pounced at Timmy. The keybearer quickly spun his Keyblade like a propeller, blocking the lion's attack and spun around and struck the lion swiftly. The lion flew back, this time, landing on it's feet. The lion roared and dashed at Timmy, it clawed at him. Timmy jumped back, fresh blood oozed from the claw marks. "Here," Timmy quickly used a potion and healed up before the lion could attack again. Timmy avoided the lion's pounce and swiftly attacked it with more Keyblade strikes.

"Gotcha!" Timmy shouted as he slammed his Keyblade down on the lion. The lion roared and became weaker, but it didn't back down from the fight.

"It won't go down." Timmy said. "Hey, let's run!"

Timmy and Eliza ran from the lion, they saw a pricker bush and decided to cut the lion off by going through there. When they got to the other side, they were stopped by two lionesses. Timmy gulped. The two stood up as the lionesses laughed.

"Straight into the pricker bush, typical." The lighter lioness said.

"Cute trick.." The darker lioness purred.

The lion caught up with Timmy and Eliza. Timmy readied his Keyblade. "Hope you didn't come back to pick a fight."

"OH _please_.. maybe if he went on a hunt once in a while he might not be so clumsy. Besides, those black creatures are swiping all of our prey from us."

"Heartless are hunting animals?" Timmy said.

Eliza quicky replied, "Black creatures, and they're called Heartless? Are they some kind of animal?"

"Oh, no. They're creatures that feed on people's hearts. They're pretty dangerous." Timmy explained.

"Yes. If they don't show up. I'll show you how we hunt, darlings.." one of the lionesses said.

Eliza's face lit up. "Really?! Oh, cool!"

Timmy looked at Eliza, "Uh, Eliza, I think this won't look good for us.."

"Oh don't be silly, Timmy! I came here with my family to watch these lions do what they do best. Hunt."

"Oooh, but the pink one is smart." The light lioness said.

"Sorry to say that you won't be watching darlings.. you'll be running!"

Timmy raised his Keyblade against the lionesses, who were laughing. Eliza gasped.

"Oh no no! You don't wanna hunt us!" Eliza laughed nervously. "We're not very tasty!"

"Besides! We can help you hunt!"

"Y-Yeah!" Timmy lowered his Keyblade. "Plus, I'm looking for my friends. The yellow and square one is Spongebob, and the star-shaped, pink one is Patrick."

"Sorry, haven't seen them. If i have, I would've already devoured them!" One lioness said.

"And to the girl. You and the boy could help us hunt?" The other one said. "Please..do go on."

"You don't wanna hunt us anyways, we're fearless and quick thinkers." Eliza said, Timmy nodding in agreement.

One lioness spoke, "Just for running our friend back there into the pricker bush, we should let them come along. Don't be so hard nosed, they'll be fine."

The other lioness replied, "They'll have to more than just fine.."

Timmy chuckled, "We can do it.." What did he just get himself into?

"Can you," The two lionesses slowly walked towards them, making Timmy and Eliza back up. "Can you pounce like lightning and take down an animal twice your size?"

Timmy and Eliza looked at each other.

"Well?" The dark lioness snarled.

"Um..I knock em' out with the Keyblade." Timmy smiled nervously.

"And then, I can totally pounce!" Eliza nodded.

"Listen to you," The lighter lioness spoke to the darker one, "You were skinner than her when you were a cub, besides, two more sets of eyes won't hurt."

The darker lioness snarled, "Alright humans, let's see what you've got."

"Wait a sec, I thought we were just following you guys," Timmy said.

The darker, more sadistic lioness got closer and snarled, "Your choice, hunt or be hunted..

The lighter lioness chimed in, "That's the way it is."

Eliza gasped as she heard another girl's voice. She gulped.

"C'mon, I'll lead the way.." Timmy said, having no choice.

* * *

_-Land of The Wild: Dark Jungle-_

Spongebob and Patrick walked cautiously through the jungle. Patrick's eyes watered up.

"Sp-Spongebob, I'm scared. I don't know where we are.." Patrick whimpered. "I sure hope Timmy's okay."

Spongebob got angry at the thought of Timmy. "He _is _the key! He can take care of himself!"

"Spongebob, we need him! And he needs us!"

"Drop it Patrick! We can find the king without 'im!"

Suddenly, the rustling of leaves were heard. Spongebob and Patrick looked around.

"What was that?" Patrick said shaking.

Spongebob summoned his Spatula staff. "Whatever it is, it's about to get zapped with some Thunder." Footsteps were heard approaching the two.

"Um, excuse me!" A voice said. "Is someone there, I heard talking!"

Spongebob sighed in relief, "It's not an animal.."

"Oh.." Patrick nodded. The two people approaching was a Chimpanzee in a blue and white striped shirt and blue shorts, and the other person was a little feral boy with wild hair and cheetah-print shorts. The wild boy quickly approached Spongebob and Patrick, sniffing them. The boy then said something in gibberish, sounding excited.

"Please forgive him. My name is Darwin and this is Donnie. We are looking for a girl, two as a matter of fact." The chimp spoke. "Have you seen them?"

"Nevermind, it's a talking animal." Patrick corrected Spongebob.

Spongebob shook his head. "What a coincidence, we happen to be looking for someone too. Someone that I am _very_ angry with. By the way, I'm Spongebob and this is Patrick."

"Can you help us our friend?" Patrick asked. Darwin nodded.

"Very well, but under one condition." Darwin said. "You protect us from those obscure monsters."

Patrick narrowed his eyes, "_Wait_, how do we know if we can trust you?"

Darwin put his hands on his hips, "How rude. Do we look like one of those wretched things?" The chimp shook his head. "So is it a deal or not, we're losing time you know."

"Deal." Spongebob said. "Let's go."

The four of them continued through the jungle to find Timmy and Eliza.

* * *

-Land of the Wild: Lakeside-

Timmy's group hid in the bushes, looking through them and seeing another girl, older than Eliza. She had long, wavy blonde hair with bangs that draped over her eyes. She wore an open green shirt with an orange midriff top, with baggy blue ripped jeans and black shoes.

"Who is that?" Timmy whispered.

"My sister, Debbie." Eliza answered.

The lionesses popped up.

The dark lioness purred, "Ooh, there's a little meat on that one.

The light lioness added, "You two are in luck, she looks tired."

Debbie was tired, she looked like she had been chasing something.

"Uhh.." Eliza hesitated.

"Don't worry honey, it's easy once you break the skin." The light lioness smirked.

Timmy and Eliza nodded to each other, and then ran at Debbie. They screamed loudly, trying to sound threatening. Eliza tackled Debbie down and growled like a lion.

Timmy summoned his Keyblade, pretended to hit Debbie with it.

Eliza whispered to her sister, "When I say 'go', run! This is not a test!"

"What's with you?! And who is the buck toothed boy with the giant key?"

The Heartless appeared, some of them this time taking on the appearances of monkey-like shamans. Timmy noticed that the Lionesses didn't even jump when the Heartless came.

"She may be small but she's got spunk.." The light lioness said.

Suddenly, in a moment of luck, Spongebob and Patrick's group came in just the nick of time.

"Timmy!" Patrick shouted in happiness.

"Spongebob! Patrick!" Timmy smiled, truly glad to see them. The three of them hugged.

Darwin tore Eliza away from Debbie. "You came all the way out here to fight?!"

Donnie ran past all of them, followed by the lionesses who began to chase after them all.

"RUN!" Timmy shouted, and they all ran from the two. They were about to get away, until the lion from earlier jumped right in front of them. Spongebob and Patrick readied their weapons.

Debbie scoffed, "This is so screwed up."

They all jumped into a ditch, which appeared to be a dried out river. The three lions, surrounded them. Thunder sounded, and rain followed afterwards.

_-Limits:_

_Timmy can now team up with Spongebob and use Bubble Storm. It is similar to Donald Duck's Comet limit from Kingdom Hearts II. Spongebob gets on Timmy's shoulders and summons large explosive bubbles to appear around the enemies and explode. The finisher, __**Bubble Storm**__, has Spongebob summons bubbles that explode instantly, causing major damage.-_

**(INFORMATION: Protect Eliza, Debbie, Darwin and Donnie while putting the lions in their place!)**

**(Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)**

_-Mini Boss info: These three fight exactly like Shenzi, Banzai and Ed from Kingdom Hearts II. They will always go for Eliza, Debbie, Darwin and Donnie no matter what. You can take them out one by one, but you have to remember that you are protecting a group, and it's Game Over if EDD&D's damage gauge fills up all the way.- _

Timmy lunges out at the darker lioness and attacks her with swift Keyblade strikes and knocks her away with a strong attack. Patrick lead Eliza and her friends away from the lions, but the male lion charged at them. Patrick swung his large Axe Sword and knocked the lion away with a painfully strong attack that kept him down. "Okay..you win.."

Spongebob spun his Spatula Staff around, spewing countless fire and blizzard spells at the two lionesses, freezing one of them and setting other ablaze. While one of the lionesses were frozen, Timmy smacking it around with Key combos before launching it into the air and smacked it around with aerial combos. The darker lioness put the fire out and charged at Patrick. The starfish had to think quickly, so he slammed the Axe Sword into the ground, creating a tremor that blocked the lioness from attacking.

Timmy finished off the used to be frozen lioness with a strong attack. "Back off!"

The light lioness fell to the ground in fatigue. "Ouch..that hurt.."

The darker lioness snarled and charged at Eliza and took at bite at her arm. Eliza screamed in pain. Timmy's heart jumped and he quickly ran over to the dark lioness and hit her with a sliding dash before, swiftly taking her out with Keyblade strikes. Timmy knocked the lioness away.

The darker lioness fell down in defeat. "You've got...spunk.."

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick led Eliza and her friends up out of the ditch. A large flood of water came and washed the three sadistic lions away, making the ditch into a river.

Eliza stared at her wound. Timmy raised his Keyblade in the air and used Cure on Eliza. She blinked twice at her wound, "Whoa!"

"Your welcome." Timmy smiled.

Eliza looked away, not wanting Timmy to see the blush that developed on her cheeks.

Soon, two people, a male and a female can floating over in a boat made out of hay.

"Eliza! Debbie! Over here!" The woman called out.

"Mom! Dad!" Eliza and Debbie said in unison. The boat stopped over by them and Eliza and her friends got in. Nigel, Eliza's dad, spoke to Timmy.

"Would you chaps like a ride?"

Timmy shook his head. "No thanks. We can take it from here."

"Okay then. Thanks Timmy!" Eliza nodded.

"And thanks to you too, Spongebob and Patrick." Darwin said.

The boat then sailed away into the distance. Spongebob glared at Timmy.

"And the Gummi Ship is where?"

Timmy laughed. "Here. Cosmo! Wanda!"

Wanda and Cosmo poofed in. "Yes, Timmy?" Wanda smiled

"I wish we were in the Gummi Ship and on our way to the next world!"

The wish was granted and the three were all in the Gummi Ship.

"Oh yeah, Link said to give this to you." Cosmo said.

Cosmo gave Timmy a charm, that had a picture of Timmy's favorite superhero, Crimson Chin.

"Link said that it's a summon charm. You can use it to summon Crimson Chin into battle with you."

Timmy smiled. "Cool!"

"Put on your seatbelts, we're onto the next world!" Spongebob shouted happily. The Gummi ship then blasted off into the sky, heading to the Lanes in Between.

**OBTAINED: Feral Style**

**Info: This Keyblade is very strong, and has a long reach and occasionally deals Critical hits!**

**The guard of Feral Style is thorn-like, like a pricker bush. The teeth seem to be claws which represents the three lions that wanted Timmy and Eliza's friends as prey. The keychain was a regular chain, along with the head of a lion that was roaring. The overall color of the Keyblade was a light brown.**

**OBTAINED: Crimson Charm**

**Info: With the help of two friends, you will be able to summon, Crimson Chin!**


	9. Chapter 8: Clash at the Arena

Chapter 8: Clash at the Arena

-Interstellar Arena: Lobby-

(_This world will use some music from Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded. Since I felt like the two choices I picked for Field and Battle fit in this world.)_

**(Field Theme: Wonder of Electron)**

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick walked into a lobby, the setting looking intergalactic and futuristic, like the inside of a spaceship. And looked similar to a giant airport. A lot of robots and humans roamed around in the lobby.

There was a check-in desk, and behind it was a small old lady and a female robot. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick walked up to the check-in line. The smaller old lady had styled blonde-gray hair, wearing clear stylized glasses with a white button-down lab coat and turtleneck.

The female robot has blue pigtails, with bolts connecting them to her head, blue hair, white skin, a belly bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button), hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, and a "false nose". Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system. She wore a black jacket with a flame design on the back and sleeves with a matching black skirt with the same design.

"Greetings, my name is Professor Nora Wakeman, the robot standing next to me is my daughter, Jennifer Wakeman, or X-J9 as i prefer to call her. And welcome to the Interstellar Arena!" The old lady spoke, her voice full of excitement.

"Hey!" Jenny waved.

"So, this is where tournaments are held?" Timmy asked.

Nora nodded, "Why yes, we get visitors from many different places that come and sign up to participate in the exciting matches we provide! Oh, how very oh so exciting it is!"

Nora put a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "My daughter is one of my best fighters, along side another two other swell young persons."

Jenny covered her face, "Mom, you're embarrassing me.."

Spongebob asked, "Are there any prizes?"

"Why yes, dear. Specially made trophies will be given out to the winners of a cup. We also award those who rank first on any scoreboard with powerful weapons." Nora explained.

"Cool, then sign us up!" Timmy smiled eagerly.

"Timmy, we don't have time to fight in tournaments. We got things to do!" Spongebob said. Timmy frowned.

"C'mon Spongebob! We can have a little fun can't we?" Timmy nudged Spongebob with his elbow. Patrick join in.

"Yeah, after we win a tourney or two, we can continue on our journey!" Patrick said.

"So will you be joining?" Jenny asked.

Spongebob gave in. "Alright! Alright! Sign us up."

Nora smiled, "Names?

"Timmy Turner!" Timmy gave Nora a thumbs up.

"Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob cheesed.

"Uh..Patrick Star!" Patrick shouted happily.

Nora signed them up. "Alright, and what cup would you like to fight in today?"

"What cups are available?" Timmy asked.

"Well, for you, just one. And that's the Nora cup."

"Okay then, Nora cup it is." Timmy nodded. Nora entered their names into the tournament.

"Splendid! I'll have to make an announcement!" Nora smiled. She then began to talk into the intercom.

**"Attention all participants. Three new fighters have entered into the Nora cup. Please show them your gratitude by giving them your all in the tourney. The tournament will begin in 2 hours. Happy fighting!"**

"Okay boys, My daughter here will escort you to the Training Center for practice before you participate in the tourney."

"Right this way, guys." Jenny jumped from across the desk and began to walk to the Training Arena

"Follow me, guys." Jenny smiled, leading the three to the Training Center. As they were walking, they saw a hooded boy with white hair, carrying a sword that was shaped like a lightning bolt and holding a large book and a girl with blue hair, who carried a sword. Jenny apparently knew them.

"Robin! Lucina! How's it going?" Jenny waved to her two friends.

The boy, Robin, smiled and waved back. "Hey Jenny, how are you?

The swordswoman, Lucina, smiled and waved too. "Hi. Who's your friends?"

"Oh, these guys are Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick. They're the new fighters."

"Hiya." Patrick waved.

"And guys, these two are Lucina and Robin, the Arena's two best fighters. Besides me."

Robin smirked, "Are you guys heading to the Training Center?"

"Yeah," Timmy nodded.

"Well, can we come with? I want to show them the ropes." Lucina smiled.

"Sure," Jenny nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

_-Interstellar Arena: Training Center-_

They entered the large Arena, this one made for training purposes.

"Ready, guys?" Jenny asked.

Timmy summoned his Keyblade, with the keychain Feral Style equipped. Lucina glanced at Timmy's Keyblade.

"What an peculiar weapon. May I examine it?" Lucina said, walking up to Timmy.

Timmy nodded and held his Keyblade up to Lucina, who examined it. "It's called a Keyblade."

"It's a sword in the shape of a key." Lucina said. Robin looked at it too.

"Wow, i've never seen anything like it.." Robin said.

Timmy blushed, "Well, it's not that great.."

Spongebob shook his head, "So can we get on with the training?"

Lucina and Robin jumped, "Oh yes! The training."

Jenny looked at Timmy, "Timmy, are you good with that Keyblade?

"Ehh..He's alright." Spongebob said, making the "maybe" gesture with his hand.

"Yeah, he's okay for a beginner." Patrick giggled.

Timmy glared at the two, "Gee, thanks a lot!"

"Very well, show me your resolve, Timothy."

'Did she just call me by my full first name?' Timmy thought.

"Alright, first practice round! Timmy vs. Lucina!"

Timmy and Lucina walked out into the large open arena. Lucina drew her sword, and Timmy got in a stance with his Keyblade.

_-Practice Round: Lucina-_

**(Battle Music: No More Bugs!)**

_-Mini Boss info: Lucina is a very strong opponent. Watch out for her special combo attack, "Dancing Blade"! She can also break your guard with "Shield Breaker"!-_

Timmy and Lucina dashed at each other, they traded swings. Lucina parried Timmy's infamous baseball styled swing and slashed him in the chest. Timmy flew back and hit the ground. He flipped back up and used Cure to heal his wound. Timmy smirked and rolled over to Lucina and swept her legs from under her with a swing from his Keyblade and backed away. Lucina jumped up and dashed at Timmy.

"Dancing Blade!" Lucina shouted, her blade emitted a blue glow and she captured Timmy with a slash from her blade. The blade moved fast, like it was dancing swiftly on a ballroom floor. Her blade then emitted a red glow and her attacks began to be more brutal and slower. Timmy felt like he was on his edge, he wouldn't be able to go on. Finally, Lucina's blade emitted a green glow and she spun around and slashed Timmy into the air.

Timmy's body was bruised badly. He hurried and healed himself with Cure and landed safely on the floor. Timmy cocked back and threw his Keyblade at Lucina, the blade spinning as it when flying across the Arena, hitting Lucina as it passed her and hit her again as it came back to Timmy. The Keyblade had stunned her, giving Timmy time to get closer and pull off a swift combo of his own. He knocked Lucina up into the air and wailed on her with aerial combos. Lucina recovered and used a technique she called "Dolphin Slash" to interrupt Timmy's combo and brought her foot down on Timmy's back, which sent him flying towards the ground. Timmy hit the floor, nothing but pain flowed through his body. Spongebob and Patrick winced as they watched Timmy and Lucina go at it. Robin smiled.

"He's pretty good. If he practices more, he'll be almost as good as Lucina."

Spongebob looked over at Robin. "You really think so, Robin?"

Robin unhooded himself, now showing his face and his shaggy white hair. "Yeah. I just know it."

Timmy dodged Lucina's blade with a back flip and countered with a Keyblade strike to the chin, making Lucina fly back and hit the floor. Timmy panted, "Jeez.."

Lucina got back up and smiled. She put her sword back into her sheath.

"Very good, Timmy." Lucina complimented. "I'll be rooting for you."

Timmy smiled. "Thanks!"

The two of them went back to the others. Jenny squealed with joy.

"That was totally awesome!" Jenny said excitedly.

Lucina wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, "Well, he definitely made me break a sweat."

"Well _he_ needs to rest up. We can't have a faulty teammate." Spongebob said. Timmy nodded in agreement.

Robin looked over to Spongebob, "How about it, Spongebob? Wanna spar?"

Spongebob gave Robin a cocky smile, "You wanna spar with a highly skilled Mage? Sorry, but i'll have to pass."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten that _I'm_ a highly skilled fighter? Plus, I'm very good with Tomes.

"Tomes?" Spongebob said.

"Magic."

Spongebob summoned his Spatula staff, "Well then, let's see who's magic prevails."

"Alright, Jen, how much time does Timmy and his friends have before they start their actual matches?"

Jenny looked at the clock. "Uhh..30 minutes."

Spongebob smirked, "I'll finish this fight in 5."

Robin opened his big book, "I like your cockiness. It serves as a nice little cover up."

The two ran out into the open and stood on the opposite sides of the Arena.

"Good luck, Spongebob!" Patrick shouted.

Jenny began with her announcing. "Alright, Practice Round 2! Spongebob vs. Robin! Ready...Shake it!"

-Mini Boss info: Robin is a very skilled Tactician. With a sword and tomes at his disposal, Robin might give you a run for your money..or Rupees. He specialized in Thunder spells, which will temporarily stun you when hit. And one of his special attacks, "Nosferatu", will have you captured and your HP will drain fast, all while his HP regenerates. Be careful!-

Spongebob shot a ball of flames from the end of his Staff, it traveled at a fast rate, but Robin quickly dodge it and ran towards the sponge. He slammed the large book on Spongebob's head, dazing him, then he casted Thunder, which stunned the sponge. Robin slashed at Spongebob with his sword, right before kicking him away. Robin then dashed over to the downed Spongebob and captured him in "Nosferatu".

Spongebob was sucked of all his energy and was defeated quickly. Robin laughed and healed Spongebob with a Hi-Potion. "No hard feelings."

Spongebob got up, "Y-Yeah..that was quick."

The intercom then came on. **"Attention. Will Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick please report to the Arena to commence the Nora cup. I repeat, Will Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick please report to the Arena to commence the Nora cup."**

Spongebob and Robin went back to the others.

"Knock 'em dead, guys." Lucina winked.

"We'll be cheering you guys on."Robin said.

"Thanks, guys." Timmy turned to his two friends. "Let's go."

Jenny then lead Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick to the Arena.

* * *

_-Interstellar Arena: Lobby-_

Nora smiled. "Why hello there! You two look like fine fighters. Will you be interested in signing up for our tournament?"

A ghostly male voice spoke. "Gladly."

A redheaded girl spoke. "Eh..why not?"

Nora giggled with excitement. "Names please?"

"Vlad Plasmius." The ghost spoke.

"Vicky." The redhead spoke.

Nora signed them up, "You two are good to go. You'd best fight in the Nora cup, where our three new fighters will be the main attraction of it."

"Oh really, I think I already know who the three dweebs are." Vicky smiled maniacally.

"Thank you, Nora. We'll be making our way to the Arena." Vlad nodded. They two walked away.

Vicky sighed. "Why do we have to fight in some dumb tournament anyway? Can't we just destroy the twerps and get it over with?"

"Patience, my dear. This Arena will make perfect cover ups for their deaths." Vlad chuckled darkly. "So let loose..and have a little fun.."

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Fine, Vlad. Whatever you say."

They opened a corridor of darkness and walked through it. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick have no idea what's in store for them.


	10. Chapter 9: The Rigged Cup

Chapter 9: The Rigged Cup

* * *

_-Interstellar Arena: Arena-_

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick entered the Arena. They were greeted by a loud, cheering crowd. The stands were filled to the brim with both robots and humans, they could see Lucina and Robin in the stands waving at them. Jenny walked in holding a microphone. She giggled and began to speak.

"Are you all ready for a show?" Jenny asked. The crowds went wild. Jenny smiled.

"That's what I like to hear. Now let's get started." Jenny said. "Participating in the cup named after my mom, the Nora Cup, are three heroes looking to let loose and have some fun."

Timmy's heart raced. Jenny smirked. "Please give a raging round of applause for Timmy Turner and his pals, Spongebob and Patrick!"

The crowd cheered even louder. Timmy laughed and summoned his Keyblade and raised it in the air victoriously. Spongebob took off his hat and bowed and Patrick jumped around happily.

"Easy boys, don't get too happy now. Cause' you've got competition."

The three stopped dead in their tracks. The crowd grew silent. Jenny continued.

"Tonight, we've got two other participants who prefers to left anonymous for right now until their groundbreaking debut here in the Arena!"

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick looked at each other, wondering who the two could be.

"Well without further ado. Let's do it!" Jenny said, striking a cute pose to the audience.

Jenny used jets from her feet to fly up and out of the Arena area.

"Alright! Bring on the challenges." Timmy shouted.

Jenny, who now was in the announcement room, spoke to them.

"At the 10th seed, we've got a few dastardly demons that threatens to take out the three amigos!"

A couple of Heartless appeared in the center of the Arena. A few Shadows and Soldiers, and two Emblem Heartless that took on the appearance of a humanoid cyborg. Timmy and his partner's readied they're weapons. An eerie and familiar laugh was heard, followed by the loud snapping of one's fingers and more Heartless appeared. Mostly being purebloods.

"What the?" Patrick exclaimed.

"What's this? It seems that something has made the 10th seed go haywire! Stay sharp guys!" Jenny warned.

* * *

_-10th Seed: Cyber Shadows-_

**(Battle Music: No More Bugs!)**

Timmy rolled out of the way of the Cyborg Heartless's laser and countered with a swift combo that knocked it into three Shadows. Spongebob summoned an explosive bubble that slowly homed in on the Soldiers. The bubble soon trapped the Soldiers and exploded, destroying them. Patrick slammed his massive weapon on the ground in front of the Cyborg Heartless and Shadows, which caused them to be launched up into the air. Timmy tossed his Keyblade up in the air and leaped up after it. He attacked all of the airbourne Heartless with swift and quick Key combos, which made the crowd go crazy. Timmy finished them off with pulling them all in with a Magnet spell and making it explode, defeating the Heartless. Timmy landed on the ground, and smiled.

The crowd roared.

"You've got major guts, Timmy. And we're _all_ showing you and your team nothing but love!" Jenny giggled.

Standing by the door, watching everything go down, was Vlad and Vicky.

Vlad growled. "Those Heartless were suppose to tear them apart!"

Vicky sighed, "With all due respect Plasmius, but those Heartless you called were weak. Lemme show you how I do it."

"Hmph, don't get so cocky. You really think you can call stronger Heartless?"

Vicky cracked her knuckles. "Watch and learn."

Jenny got back on the microphone, "Alright! Up next is the 9th seed, now we're getting big and burly with our opponents!"

Vicky snapped her fingers and called some Heartless.

The Heartless that appeared looked big and round, and had the Heartless emblem on it's chest. Big Bodies are they were called, and seven of them there were.

* * *

_-9th Seed: Big n' Burly-_

The Big Bodies slid over to Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick at a fast rate, crashing right into them and damaging them. Timmy recovered and attacked quickly, but his Keyblade did little damage. The Big Body punched Timmy and sent him flying across the Arena.

Spongebob used a Stop spell to hold the enemies in place for a while. He healed Timmy with a Potion.

"Get ready, guys!" Spongebob said confidently. The three charged up and moved quickly all over the Arena. All the crowd saw were two blurs passing by the Heartless at a fast rate. Soon the spell wore off and the Heartless winced and flinched, now that they were reacting to the slashes that Timmy and his comrades gave them. The Heartless disappeared in dark purple mist. Timmy raised his Keyblade in victory.

"Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick WIN!" Jenny screamed, making the crowd become wilder. Vlad turned to Vicky with an angry expression.

Vicky shook her head, "We'll get 'em.."

The 8th seed came around, Timmy slashed through the Heartless, not knowing that Vlad and Vicky continued to call them.

By the 7th seed, everything had gotten slightly harder. Since Patrick used a heavy weapon, he was practically slower, which meant that he was more of a target. Timmy constant blocked attacks that were directed towards Patrick and countered. Spongebob healed and used heavily offensive spells against the enemies, resulting in them bringing it home.

6th seed was a close call. Timmy nearly died fighting off a Big Body that refused to go down. It kept pounding Timmy with it's fists and body slamming him. Spongebob had quickly saved Timmy by healing him in the matter of seconds. Patrick picked up the slack and made quick work of the remaining enemies.

5th seed was most exhausting for the heroes. The Shaman Heartless had cursed Timmy and prevented him from using any magic. Even though it wasn't necessarily a problem, using the Keyblade tired him out alot. But Spongebob managed to break Timmy's curse by defeating the Shamans.

The fourth seed was a walk in the park, neither Timmy, Spongebob nor Partick had any problems. The seed mostly contained Shadows and all the other weak Heartless.

The third seed had been a sneak preview of Vlad and Vicky's power. As they had resumed making the seed go wild with power. Timmy made quick work of the seed with his Keyblade and that was the end of it.

The second seed had finally come. Jenny made an announcement.

"Ladies and gents. The time has come to introduce the two unknown fighters we've all been waiting to see."

Timmy looked at Spongebob and Patrick. "Who could it be?"

"I dunno." Patrick shrugged.

"Hopefully it's no one we know." Spongebob said.

"Coming to the Arena! A ghostly guy who will give you more than a scare. Vlad Plasmius!"

"Vlad Plasmius?!" The three said in unison. The large door all the way on the other side of the arena opened up, smoke spewing from it. Out walked Vlad Plasmius, holding a red energy.

"Greetings, Timmy Turner." Vlad said, smiling malevolently.

Timmy jumped. "Y-You know my name?!"

"Why yes...I also know that you are the Keyblade's chosen one."

Spongebob gritted his teeth. "Why are you here, Plasmius?"

"Oh, good question. Me and my pupil are here to solve a problem." Vlad delivered a deathly stare at Timmy. "Could you guess the problem?"

"Uhh..1+2?" Patrick guessed.

Timmy glared at the ghost. "Never mind that! Who's the flunky that with you in this world?"

"Haha! It's someone you are very familiar with."

Timmy's eyes grew wide.

"Next! The babysitter born from the darkness! Vicky!"

Coming out from the smoke was Vicky, strutting her way next to Vlad. Timmy couldn't believe his eyes.

"V-Vicky?!" Timmy screamed.

"Timmy, you know that girl?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah..she was my babysitter." Timmy whispered.

Vicky waved, "Long time no see, twerp. Ready to be erased from existence?"

Timmy clenched his Keyblade tighter.

"Oh Timmy, I've missed you _so much_." Vicky said sarcastically. "Too bad that I gotta wipe you and the king's doofuses out." Vicky shrugged.

"Uh oh! Things are getting heated out there. I hope our three golden boys'll be able to pull through."

Timmy got in a stance with his Keyblade. A dark aura raged over Vlad and Vicky.

* * *

_-2nd Seed: Vlad and Vicky-_

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Vlad Plasmius and Vicky!)**

**(Battle Music: Vim and Vigor)**

_-Boss info: Vlad's got dark ghost powers and an energy sword at his disposal. He's tough, but beatable. Near his defeat, he will execute dangerous sword combos that will rapidly deplete your HP if you don't block. And he will summon Heartless into battle._

_-Boss Info: Vicky's back and stronger than before. She is now able to manipulate darkness and form weapons from it, like knives, blades and others. Vicky can shoot balls of darkness at you if you're far, and will execute quick punch and kick combos if you are near.-_

Timmy had little time to reaction when Vlad had quickly clashed blades with him. Timmy fought hard to fend off against the ghost, he ended up pushing Vlad backwards and drop kicking him. Vlad slashed Timmy with his sword, stunning the young Keybearer. Spongebob and Patrick fought Vicky. Vicky manipulated the darkness and created a dark blade. She charged at Spongebob and slashed away at him, Patrick ran over to his friends aid and knocked Vicky away with one heavy slash from his Axe Sword. Vicky got back up and charged at the two. "You twerps are dead!"

Meanwhile, Timmy managed to rolled out of the way of Vlad's charging attack, an attack he did a little too often. Timmy got up and attacked the ghost with swift combos, making Vlad grunt in pain with every hit. "This is it!" Timmy flipped into the air and slammed his Keyblade into Vlad's shoulder, making him fall down to his knees. Timmy landed on his feet and knocked Vlad away with a strong baseball swing.

Spongebob shot explosive bubbles at Vicky, who managed to dodge them with her agile-like movements. She got up close to Spongebob and uppercut him into the air, Vicky leaped up after him and hacked away at him with aerial combos. Patrick threw his heavy weapon at Vicky and interrupted her combo while knocking her out of the air.

"Spongebob!" Patrick yelled as healed Spongebob with a Potion. Spongebob cast Thunder on Vicky, stunning her, giving Patrick time to get hits in with his Axe Sword. Vicky fell to the floor in fatigue. "What the..."

Timmy ran over to Vlad and jumped in air and executed a quick aerial combo with his Keyblade, Vlad countered with a strong backhand that knocked Timmy away. Spongebob raised his Spatula staff into the air and rapidly cast Fire spells on the ghost. Vlad teleport multiple times, avoiding the spells. Patrick launched himself at Vlad and created a tremor that launched Vlad up in the air. Timmy held his Keyblade with his backhand and leap into the air and rapidly attacked Vlad with swift attacks and then finished him off with a strong attack.

"Impressive.." Vlad grunted as he fell to floor.

Timmy landed on the floor. The Arena became louder as the crowd yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Winners!" Jenny screamed into the mic.

Vlad and Vicky picked themselves up.

"Crap..we failed.." Vicky cursed.

"No we didn't, I've got a plan." Vlad spit blood on the floor before walking towards the exit.

Jenny smiled and began to speak, "With that out of the way! The 1st and final Seed is here, folks! And boy do we have a treat for you all."

Timmy smirked. "Bring it on..."

"Yeah! Let's do this for real!" Spongebob yelled.

"Set them up, and knock em' down!" Patrick chanted.

"Coming to the Arena! A big and bad monster from another world..." Jenny announced.

"...Known for capturing his opponents in his cages and making them his dinner. The mean, the nasty..PETEY PIRANHA!"

A large plant mutation with arms and legs came charging out of the door, roaring as he spun his cages around. Petey is characterized by a remarkably large head and a comparably small body. He has a round, protuberant belly and a large belly button. Additionally, he has leaf-like arms and stubby legs, both of which grant him mobility. He also has green lips, which are similar to the lips of the old Piranha Plants but now contrast the white lips of the new Piranha Plants. He wears red pants with white polka dots, matching the coloration of his head. His most distinguishing feature is a ring of yellow petals with orange rims around his head, resembling a crown or a mane.

Vlad smiled malevolently. "He's perfect.."

"On it.." Vicky smiled. She snapped her fingers, causing a dark aura to form around Petey and possess him. Petey roared loudly, a dark aura grew stronger around him. Timmy gasped and quickly rolled out of the way as Petey slammed his cage on the ground.

"What's happen to him?" Spongebob asked. Timmy looked over at Vlad and Vicky, who gave him an evil smile right before leaving through a corridor of darkness. Timmy glared at the opponent before him.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Petey Piranha's Heartless! Watch out for his cages!)**

**(Battle Music: Untamable)**

-_Boss info: Petey Piranha is a tough one. He can use his cages for attacking and capturing your party members. You can use Bubble Storm to weaken him down, then attack him from then on out. And since he's a Heartless, he can use elemental powers.-_

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick scattered as Petey slammed his large cages on the ground. Timmy leaped into the air and attacked Petey with an air combo, then ending it with a strong attack that got Petey down. Timmy ran near Spongebob, "Let's go!"

**(Limit: Bubble Storm**

**Timmy took Spongebob's hand, who then jumped up and got on Timmy's shoulders. Spongebob formed explosive bubbles around Petey and made them explode. Timmy spun into Petey with his Keyblade as Spongebob summoned more explosive bubbles and made them explode.)**

**(Follow Up: Bubble Storm**

**"TAKE THAT!" Spongebob yelled.**

**Spongebob floats into the air and explosive bubbles rain down upon Petey and create a massive explosion.)**

Petey roared in pain and spun around in a circle, hitting the three with his cages. Spongebob, unfortunately, got trapped in one of his cages.

"AHH! Timmy!" Spongebob called.

Petey Piranha chuckled. Timmy gritted his teeth and attacked the cage holding Spongebob. He dodged most of Petey's attacks with flips. Timmy spun his Keyblade and slammed it on the ground creating a burst that stunned Petey on impact. Timmy hurried and freed Spongebob from the cage. He quickly attacked Petey and added a strong attack at the end of the combo, Petey recovered, he then jumped up and slammed himself on the ground, creating a shockwave that heavily injured all three of them. Timmy recovered in the air and used Cure to heal up. He pulled out his Crimson Charm.

"C'mon Crimson Chin..." Timmy clenched the charm. He then put it to his heart. "...Give me STRENGTH!"

Bursting in front of Timmy from an orb of light was the red superhero himself, Crimson Chin. He picked Timmy up and put him on his shoulders. "You ready for this?"

Crimson Chin was fast as lightning as he overwhelmed Petey with boxing combos, Timmy then coming in to assist with Keyblade strikes.

"Chin!" Timmy shouted.

Crimson Chin picked Timmy up and threw him up into the air. "Up, Up and Away!"

**(Reaction Command: Comet)**

Timmy crashes down on Petey, Keyblade first. Crimson Chin kept throwing Timmy up into the air, letting Timmy crash down on the Heartless more and more. Timmy then landed on the ground and stood next to Crimson Chin.

"Ready, sport?" Crismon Chin asked.

"Take this!" Timmy shouted. Timmy then raised his Keyblade up into the air and lended Crimson Chin some of his Keyblade's power.

**(Finisher: Super Chinified Laser)**

Crimson Chin's chin glows red, he cocks back and fires off a large, bright red beam that decimates Petey.

"Crimson Chin, away!" Crimson Chin's time ran short and he disappeared.

**(Timmy: Bonus: HP increased, MP increased)**

**(Spongebob: Bonus: HP increased)**

**(Patrick: Bonus: MP increased)**

Petey Piranha roared in defeat and fell to the ground with a thud. The possessive aura left his body. Timmy wiped sweat from his forehead. Spongebob fell to the ground in exhaustion. Patrick yawned, as he became tired.

The crowd went absolutely nuts, they chanted Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick's names. Jenny and Nora walked over to them, Along with Lucina and Robin.

"Wow, you guys were really great out there!" Robin smiled.

"Well done, Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick." Lucina nodded.

"Splendid! A simply splendid performance!" Nora said excitedly.

Jenny smiled, and got ready to speak into her mic. "Ladies and Gents, please give it up for our first place winners! Timmy Turner! Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star!"

Jenny smiled and hugged Timmy. "Congrats."

"Aww, it was nothin'. It's all in a days work." Timmy smiled sheepishly.

Nora cleared her throat, "For winning first place in the Nora cup, I present to you! A gift!"

She handed Timmy a plant-like Keychain. Timmy nodded, "Thanks guys."

"Sponge...Pat..you two did great, too." Jenny knelt down and hugged Spongebob, then gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek. Patrick giggled and bumbled like an idiot. "Tee Hee..."

Timmy's Keyblade shook violently, and a keyhole appeared in the air. Timmy pointed his blade at the hole and sealed it with a skinny white beam.

"What now, champs?" Robin asked.

"We gotta get going." Timmy answered.

"Aw C'mon, the champs can't leave now. The fans are asking for an encore." Jenny said.

"Sorry, but it's time to get back to business." Patrick said.

Lucina walked over to Timmy. "Good luck on your journey."

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for you guys." Robin said, both Jenny and Nora nodding in agreement.

"And come back and visit sometime. We'll always be holding matches, so feel free to drop by." Jenny said.

"Will do." Timmy smiled. "Well, see ya!" Timmy waved. The three then went back to their Gummi Ship.

**OBTAINED: Piped Piranha**

**Info: This Keyblade betters in Strength, but lacks in magic.**

**Piped Piranha is a Keyblade that references Petey Piranha and his kind. The guard has the appearance of two red pipes, both pipes going in the opposite direction to form the guard, while the helm was a "?" box. The blade was a short, green pipe with a Piranha Plant coming out of it, the head of the Piranha Plant being the teeth of the Keyblade. The Keychain was a Piranha Plant holding one of Petey's cages with it's teeth.**

_-Gummi Ship: Lanes in Between-_

"Alright! On to the nex-" Timmy stopped. "Wait a sec..I see a vortex near Cocoa Beach, do we need to go in it?"

Spongebob shook his head. "Nope. We're gonna need a Navi-Gummi. It's an attachment that'll help us get to the vortex that'll open up more worlds."

"And where will we find that, Spongebob?" Patrick asked.

"Back in Daybreak Town. A kid named Jimmy Neutron will be able to install it for us."

Wanda then poofed in the ship.

"Timmy! Spongebob! Patrick! Link needs you in Daybreak Town pronto!"

"What a coincidence. We were just headed there." Spongebob said.

"Okay, I'll tell him you're coming." Wanda said, poofing away.

They blasted off to Daybreak Town. Timmy wondered what Link wanted with them.


	11. Chapter 10: The Vigilantes

Chapter 10: The Vigilantes

_-Daybreak Town: Fountain Plaza-_

**(Field Theme: The Afternoon Streets)**

The three walked into the Foutain Plaza. They all sighed with relief.

"Man, it's so peaceful here." Timmy smiled.

"Yeah, I could just lie right down and take a nap." Patrick yawned.

Spongebob shook his head. "C'mon guys, we gotta go get that Navi-Gummi if we're gonna go looking for the king some more."

Timmy tilted his head slightly, "Wait..doesn't Link need us for something?"

"True..but-" Spongebob started.

"And what if it has something to do with the town?" Timmy added.

"I got it," Patrick said. "Why don't we go get the Navi-Gummi installed, and while we wait, we can go see Link and the others."

"Great idea, Pat." Timmy smiled. "I think you're getting smarter."

Patrick scratched his head, "Am I?"

"Alright, let's go to Jimmy's first." Spongebob said.

The three of them made their way to Neutron's Accessories.

* * *

_-Daybreak Town: Neutron's Accessories-_

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick entered the shop. Jimmy waved.

"Heya guys. Need some installations done on your Gummi Ship, Spongebob?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I never bothered to get the Navi-Gummi installed so.." Spongebob shurgged, chuckling.

"Well, I'll get right on that. Oh and by the way," Jimmy walked over to the three.

"Have you guys heard about the unknown group going around cleaning up the Heartless?"

The trio's eyes widen.

"Cleaning up the Heartless?" Timmy said confusingly.

"Yeah, they go around the more vacant parts of town and just taking care of the Heartless that appear. Some say that the leader is a boy that's around our age, with black and white hair. And he's got Heterochromia."

"Heterowhata-what?" Patrick said.

"Two different eye colors, his left eye is blue and his right eye is green."

"That's crazy. How many are there?" Timmy asked.

"Only four." Jimmy said. "But, I shouldn't get sidetracked. I've got a Navi-Gummi to install. Be back later." Jimmy nodded, before going to the back of the shop to get the Navi-Gummi, then he headed out the door.

"Alright. Let's go see what Link wants." Timmy said. They all left to go see Link.

_-Daybreak Town: Streets-_

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick walked through the town, they saw Link leaning up against a streetlight. They approached him.

"What's up Link?" Timmy asked. "Wanda told us that you needed us."

Link opened his eyes and unfolded his arms. "This place has been acting strange lately."

"Huh?" Patrick said.

"The sky has been switching from daybreak to nightfall. And when that happens, the Heartless appear in town. I'm afraid for the townspeople." Link explained. "I also think that the source is coming from the Vacant Plaza."

"So what's the plan?" Timmy asked.

"You head down to the Vacant Plaza and destroy the Heartless causing this." Link said. "But careful, those Vigilantes I've been hearin' about might come and try to steal the show."

"Got it." Spongebob nodded.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do." Timmy said. They all then retired back to the Small House, the place Link, Tetra and Zelda made their HQ.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Two people who were up to no good await on the rooftop near the Plaza.

"Hmph. Seems that the little nuisances has already found two keyholes." Ganondorf said.

"So it seems. But his little adventure ends here." Bowser growled.

"Is it time yet?" Ganondorf asked. Bowser shook his head.

"Yeah..let's give this town that darkness it's been waiting for." Bowser chuckled. He growled and roared out loud. a large Heartless appeared in the Plaza. It looked just like Nightcrawler, but was a dark violet.

"I call it, the Nightfaller." Bowser said confidently.

"Isn't this the same Heartless that Vicky created, only darker and with a similar name?" Ganondorf asked.

"S-Shuddup! It doesn't matter anyways, it's still gonna take out that runt with the Keyblade and the king's right hand men." Bowser yelled.

"Never mind that. Let's see the town scatter in fear." Ganondorf snapped his fingers, making a lot of Shadows appear and go into town.

Bowser laughed, "Let's see the Keybearer handle this one!"

_-Daybreak Town: Small House-_

Timmy heard screaming from the outside. "You guys hear that?"

"Yeah." Patrick stood up from his seat. "It's coming from the town!"

"Oh no! It must be the Heartless!" Zelda said, as she was worried for the people.

"We're doomed!" Cosmo yelled. Wanda smacked Cosmo.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Wanda shook Cosmo by his collar.

"Let's go!" Link said, unsheathing his sword. Tetra nodded and unsheathed her large knife.

Timmy looked at Spongebob and Patrick. "Let's do this!"

They all left the house, only to see armies of Heartless invading the town.

"Timmy! Spongebob! Patrick! Go find the source and take it out!" Link shouted, lashing out at the Heartless. Tetra fired her Flintlock, killing some of the Heartless instantly. Cosmo and Wanda decided to help out to, using magic to fend off against the Heartless.

"Right!" Timmy nodded. The three then took off to the Plaza, slashing through the Heartless on the way there.

* * *

_-Daybreak Town: Vacant Plaza-_

When they got to the Plaza, they found Nightfaller, the Heartless that was causing the changing from day to night. Timmy got into a stance with his Keyblade.

"Well, well. If it isn't key-boy and his trusty friends." Bowser said from atop the roof.

"Who are you?" Spongebob asked, looking up at the Koopa.

"Who am I? Who am I?! I am the great King Bowser!" Bowser shouted. "Along with my lovely sidekick, Ganondorf!"

"Sidekick? I'm a Demon King, you bumbling idiot!" Ganondorf growled, knocking Bowser down with the back of his fist.

"Cut the crap!" Timmy yelled. "Are you the ones that summoned this Heartless?"

"Correct. We forbid you from finding the rest of the keyholes." Ganondorf said. "It is time that your little quest will come to a brutal close. After all, your friends had to learn that the hard way.."

Timmy's heart dropped. "What..what did you just say?!"

"What did you do to his friends?!" Spongebob barked.

"Heh heh heh..let's just say..we had to leave only one of them alive. Since _the girl_ was requested to remain alive by Vicky."

Timmy came to a crushing realization. "So..that means.."

The Keybearer fell to his knees, dismissing his Keyblade. "Chester and AJ are.."

"Timmy!" Patrick shouted coming to his friend's aid.

"You had better be lying! You've really hurt him!" Spongebob yelled angrily.

"Oh please..the little runt ain't felt hurt yet." Bowser chuckled. "Nightfaller! Crush these fools."

Nightfaller screeched, getting ready to charge. Spongebob and Patrick eagerly tried to get Timmy back in the game.

"C'mon Timmy, we gotta focus!" Patrick said shaking Timmy lightly.

"Yeah, Chester and AJ have gotta be alright!" Spongebob said cheerfully.

Bowser looked over at the Heartless. "Grr..Whaddaya waitin' for?! Crush these fools!"

Nightfaller screeched again and charged at the three. Spongebob and Patrick screamed in fear and hugged Timmy.

Suddenly another voice was heard. "Hey, wake up!"

A ball of green fire blasted the Heartless, making it fly back and crash into one of the buildings. Four people dropped down in front of the Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick. The vigilantes.

"You guys okay?" A girl asked. She was known as Sam. She wore purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. She wielded a bazooka.

Another vigilante was Tucker. He wears wears a long sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots while wearing a red beret. He has a backpack, and also wears glasses.

Another female vigilante was Samus Aran, a well known bounty hunter who's world had also been taken by the Heartless. Her body is very slender and narrow. Her hair color is blond, her eye color is blue. Samus wears her hair in a ponytail, except for two locks on either side of her head, a hairstyle that is distinctive to her. a tight, full-body, blue suit with few markings over it, with metal bracelets on her wrists. It also has light red, glowing markings on its back which seem to serve some purpose. She wore jet boots, which looked like heels and wielded a Pistol named "Paralyzer".

The leader was Danny Fenton, or more specifically Danny Phantom. He wears a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves and a circle in the middle, he also wears a red keffiyeh around his neck, baggy light blue cargo pants and red and white sneakers and a red and white checkered wristbands on his wrists. His hair was black with snow white highlights. Due to his Heterochromia, his left eye is icy blue with his right eye is neon green.

"Hey, can you three fight?" Danny asked. Timmy looked up at them. He was too devestated to fight. But at the same time, his anger was growing. Vlad killed his two best friends. Murdered them. He stood up to his feet, and summoned his Keyblade.

Timmy directed his deadly glare at Ganondorf and Bowser. Bowser cowered slightly in fear.

"Ga-Ga-Ganondorf..I think he's lookin' at us!"

Ganondorf chuckled darkly. "That doesn't scare me. Besides, that's the same look _he_ used to give me. But nevermind that. Heartless...attack!"

Nightfaller roared and charged again. Danny summoned a Keyblade of his own. The Keyblade's guard was a green and white octogon shape. The helm was a V-shape with a green circle in the middle. The blade was shaped like a long P, and was white and had to green ghosts with red eyes on the bottom of the blade. The handle of a fishing rod was on the side of the blade, with ghostly blue strings of the rod arching up to the top of the Keyblade. The teeth was a black outline of a D, which was outside of the top of the blade, making it look like the blade is inside of the teeth. The keychain was a D with an inner P, like the top of the Keyblade itself.

"A Keyblade?!" Spongebob and Patrick said in unison, surprised at Danny's weapon.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Team up with Danny and Defeat Nightfaller!)**

**(Battle Music: The Tumbling)**

Timmy dashed at Nightfaller and began to lash out at it with devastating Keyblade combos. Spongebob and and Patrickfollowed up with with a small team attack involving them hooking arms and spinning into Nightfaller with their weapons. Danny jumped up and attacked Nightfaller with a small aerial combo right before blasting it with a ghostly ball of green fire.

Nightfaller roared and spun around, smacking the four of them with it's sharp and scaley tail. Everyone flew back and hit the ground. Timmy stood up and pointed his Keyblade at Nightfaller. "FIRE!"

A large ball of flames shot out of the end of Timmy's Keyblade and ignited the Heartless. Nightfaller clawed at itself desperately. Spongebob piled on with more fire spells, and Patrick launched himself towards Nightfaller and delivered a crushing attack with his Axe Sword. Danny threw his Keyblade at Nightfaller, it hitting him before returning back to him.

The fire that was eating Nightfaller alive was soon going out. The large Heartless was angered and began to slash at everyone with it's razor sharp claws. Danny hurrily ran infront of Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick and used a spell that formed a protective barrier around the four of them. Once Nightfaller stopped attacking, the protective barrier launched the attack right back at him, causing tremendous damage.

Nightfaller roared in pain and fell back as it became stunned. Timmy growled lowly and charged at the downed Heartless and began to hack away. "DIE!"

Timmy flipped up and brought his Keyblade down upon Nightfaller's head, defeating it.

Nightfaller slowly disappeared in black mist and it's captive heart as released up into the air. Timmy looked around for Ganondorf and Bowser.

"HEY! SHOW YOURSELVES! DON'T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME!" Timmy screamed in anger. Spongebob and Patrick ran over to Timmy.

"Timmy! Calm down, they're gone!" Patrick said. Timmy fell to his knees.

The dreadful night reverted back to the calm morning light.

"My best friends..." Timmy said. "Who..who were those guys?"

Samus walked over to Timmy. "Ganondorf and Bowser. They work with Vlad Plasmius. And it looks like their job was to have that Heartless eliminate you and then have this world sleep in eternal darkness."

Danny smirked. "Lucky for us, we arrived right on time."

"Wait..are you the Vigilante's we've been hearing about?" Spongebob asked.

"That's right. I'm Sam Manson." Sam smiled. "We've been helping this world out with it's Heartless problem. Not to mention other worlds too."

"The name's Tucker Foley. I try to help from time to time, but these Heartless creeps are a lot stronger than they look."

"Oh right, we're introducing ourselves, huh." Samus smirked. "Samus Aran, bounty hunter. I saw their world falling apart, so I decided to help."

Danny smiled. "And I'm Danny Phantom, and know you've got questions. The white highlights in my hair and my two different eye colors are because I used to have a separate ghost side until it somehow merged with my human side."

Sam laughed. "He woke up freaking out about it. It was priceless!"

Danny shook his head. "Well, atleast I don't have to transform anymore."

"Yeah, plus he looks ten times cooler than before." Tucker added.

"His hair looks cute too," Samus teased, ruffling Danny's hair. Danny blushed.

"Jeez, Samus. Would you lay off?"

Timmy laughed a little. "Well, that cheers me up a bit."

"How did you get a Keyblade, Danny?" Patrick asked.

Danny summoned his Keyblade and gave it a stare. "I dunno. I had this crazy dream, then it was right there in my hand. And before I knew it, my world was being taken by the Heartless. So I grabbed Tucker an Sam and began to fight back. I came across Vlad and fought him out."

"Then, Vlad was about ready to destroy us all. But this hot babe in a skintight suit saved us." Tucker drooled, looking at Samus. Samus rolled her eyes and hit Tucker upside his head with her Pistol.

"She was already going around to different worlds to see if any Heartless had been showing up there. And we joined her on her mission." Sam added.

"Oh.." Timmy nodded. "Well, I'm Timmy Turner."

"These two knuckleheads are Spongebob and Patrick. We're on a little mission as well." Timmy smiled putting his arms around both Spongebob an Patrick.

"Really? Well whatever it is you're doing, good luck." Samus smiled.

"Thanks," Spongebob nodded.

"Timmy! Spongebob! Patrick!" a voice called to them. Running into the Plaza was Jimmy.

"The Navi-Gummi is installed and is ready for launch." Jimmy announced.

Timmy nodded. "Just a sec."

The Keyhole appeared in the sky. Timmy pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole. Danny stood next to Timmy, pointing his Keyblade at the Keyhole as well.

"Together." The keybearers said in unison. They shot beams of light that swirled around eachother and sealed the Keyhole. They both dismissed their Keyblades.

"Danny, I hope to see you again." Timmy smiled.

"Ditto." Danny smirked. They bumped fists.

"Yo, Spongedude and Patrick!" Tucker shouted. "We'll be seeing you around too."

"Yeah," Sam said. The four had their moment of bondage. Samus walked up to Timmy and handed him a keychain.

"Thanks, kid." Samus said. "Again, good luck on your mission."

"Thanks Samus,!" Timmy said.

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick followed Jimmy back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

_-Daybreak Town: Fountain Plaza-_

Just as they were about to head out, Zelda ran up to them, holding a book.

"Timmy, just a second!"

Timmy turned around. "What's up?"

"I've just found this old book while cleaning up the house. Unfortunately, there are some pages missing. If you can, could you please find them?" Zelda said. "I know I shouldn't be bombarding you with all of these responsibilities just as you're getting ready to resume your journey...but.."

"Sure..I guess.." Timmy said. Zelda smiled.

"Thank you.." Zelda nodded.

The cover of the book read, "Little Bear". It seemed like a dumb, kiddie book, but Timmy could sense a strange presence from it, like as if there was an actual place inside of it.

"It'll be in the Small House if you ever need to see it. Until then, I wish you good luck!"

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick then left in the Gummi Ship.

**Timmy has harnessed the power of protection.**

**Timmy learned Reflect!**

**(OBTAINED: Twilight's Eclipse**

**Info: Long reach and provides significant strength. Rarely deals critical hits.)**

_Twilight's Eclipse has a black handle and a rectangular, violet guard that becomes pale yellow toward its bottom, and has thin, black edges. The guard has two small, rectangular spikes on each of its upper corners. The bottom of the guard is completely white, and does not have black edges. The shaft of the Keyblade is wide, silver, and has concave, black edges. The tip of the weapon is flat and the teeth are comprised by three short, flat-tipped spikes on one side of the blade. There is an black diamond at the base of the blade, and a thin, vertical line of the same color lines the entire blade. The Keychain token is a violet semi-circle with a white spike in its center._

_-Gummi Ship: Lanes in Between-_

"They kept Tootie alive, huh? I wonder why.." Timmy pondered.

"Maybe they're using her for a plan.." Patrick said.

"That could be possible.." Spongebob said.

"Well in that case. We can't waste anymore time!" Timmy said, his voice full of determination. "Let's get to some worlds already!"

They headed off to the next world with haste.

* * *

_-Meanwhile at Vlad's Castle-_

"Little sis, who knew you were so full of light.." Vicky smiled malevolently.

Vlad walked over to Tootie's unconscious body. He knelt down to her.

"Do you know why we left her alive?" Vlad asked, rubbing Tootie's chin.

"We left her alive because we can use her..." Vicky smiled.

"She could open the door.." Dr. Calamitous said. "Along with the rest of them."

"But her heart rests with someone else.." Plankton said.

"Seems to be.." Vlad sighed. He stood up. "But, no matter what. Her heart along with the others can open thatdoor. So we cannot fail..."

Vlad smiled. "Vicky, follow Turner and his lackeys to the next world. Plan another attempt to eliminate them there."

"Roger.." Vicky winked and opened up a corridor of darkness. "Ta ta.."


	12. Chapter 11: Paradise Lost

Chapter 11: Paradise Lost

(Based off of Secret World of Alex Mack: Paradise Lost Episode)

* * *

_-Paradise Valley: Paradise Valley Chemical-_

"Pain. Misery. Perspiration..." A television spoke. A man and a woman watched a commercial that showed muscles and something called Formula 161. "The pleasures of life. Lose weight. Build muscle. No exercise. No diet. No pain. A new life, a new you. The future is here. Formula 161."

The woman chuckled. "I love it."

The man turned to her. "GC-161 is fully ready to ship, it'll take hours to hit the shelves."

"Excellent." The woman smiled.

"Ms. Atron..once people start taking the chemical. It won't be long before they're zapping electricity, floating objects and liquidizing uncontrollably." The man said. "Then there's this,"

In a small glass box was a puddle of metallic liquid, moving around on it's own. "Liquified like all the others, but this can't reform. This might be what happened to that kid we've been looking for..", The man continued, "If this happens to the public, there could be mass panic and major lawsuits. This whole country would be in an uproar." The man said.

Atron chuckled, "And when that happens, I'll be long gone with over a billion dollars to my name. And I'd advise you to get a move on too, Lars."

_"Really? You're gonna run like a coward?" _Vicky's voice filled the room. Atron and Lars spun around, only to see Vicky coming in through a corridor of darkness.

"Who are you..and how did you get in?" Atron barked.

"Eh..I have my ways." Vicky smirked. "So, it seems that a lot of people are gonna come down with mysterious powers If they take that GC-161 crap..then it'll be chaos erupting throughout the nation? Why even stop there?"

"Where are you going with this, exactly?" Lars asked sternly, folding his arms. Vicky scoffed.

"I'm saying, why not scare 'em some more? I can give you the power to do that, you know."

"What kind of power?" Atron said.

"The power of darkness." Vicky said. "And trust me, you two lowlifes have got just enough darkness packed up in those hearts to wield this power."

Lars paused. "Will this power help us solve a certain problem?"

"That..and more." A dark aura washed over Vicky, she walked over to Lars and Atron.

"Here.."

* * *

_-Paradise Valley: Park-_

**(Field Theme: Concealed Secrets)**

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick walked through a park. They looked around for anything suspicious.

"So far so good..not a Heartless in sight." Timmy said.

"Yeah SO FAR..doesn't matter if the Heartless haven't appears, It's a matter of when they're going to appear." Spongebob said.

From a distance. They could see three teenagers, two males and one female.

"Hey, we should ask them if they'd seen anything weird." Patrick said.

"They'd point right at us.." Timmy said shaking his head. Spongebob nodded.

"Well we do stick out like sore thumbs." Spongebob agreed.

Soon, they saw Heartless emerge near the teenagers, threatening to steal their hearts.

"Guys!" Timmy said, summoning his Keyblade with his newly equipped Keychain, "Twilight's Eclipse."

Spongebob and Patrick summoned their weapons and followed Timmy into battle. Once they reached the two teenagers, they got in front of them.

"Stay back you two, we'll handle this!" Timmy said, getting into a stance.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!)**

**(Battle Theme: The Secret's Revealed)**

Timmy slashed away at the Heartless with swift Keyblade strikes. Spongebob bashed some Shadows with his Spatula Staff while Patrick slammed his Axe Sword on the Soldiers. More Heartless appeared, this time taking on the appearance of a large, humanoid Heartless covered from head to toe in silver and grey armor. It wielded two thunder charged blades. Timmy leaped up into the air and struck the Blitz Spear. The Heartless countered with a deadly Thunder spell that almost shocked Timmy to death. Spongebob quickly came in and used Aero on the Heartless, weakening it. Timmy healed himself and swiftly struck the Heartless and ended the battle.

Timmy panted and turned to the two kids. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah!" The one of the boys said. "You guys have powers, too?"

"Uhh..sorta..." Spongebob asked the boy. "Why, do you have powers?"

The boy laughed. "Not me! My friend Alex does, and I just found out."

"Louis! You said you wouldn't tell everyone!" Alex said.

Ray chuckled. "Don't worry Alex, these three look like they can keep a secret.. ."

Timmy looked at Alex. "Doesn't really look like she has powers.."

Alex raised her hand, and Timmy's hat floated right off of his head. "Wha?!"

"Convinced?" Alex smiled. Timmy hopped up and grabbed his hat. "Sure."

Alex giggled. "I'm Alex Mack."

"I'm Raymond Alvarado. Call me Ray." Ray said.

"Louis Driscoll, nice to meet you guys." Louis introduced himself.

Timmy nodded. "I'm Timmy Turner. And these two beside me are Spongebob and Patrick."

"Alex, mind if I ask, How did you get powers?" Spongebob asked.

"Long story. But I think I'll be able to explain it." Alex began. "It all started when I was walking home from my first day of junior high, I wasn't paying attention and a truck came speeding towards me. It swerved and I got covered in this golden liquid stuff called GC-161. Next thing I know, I'm zapping electricty out of my hands and lifting up stuff with my mind, and turning into liquid and stuff. And now the owner of the chemical plant and her workers are looking for me."

"And it's very important that no one knows about it." Ray added.

"So, why didn't you fight the Heartless with us?" Patrick asked. Alex lowered her head.

"I..was scared. But now, I see that they might cause trouble in the town, but.."

Timmy smirked. "You should team up with us."

"What about the people in town? Won't they find out?" Louis asked.

"They won't if you won't tell everyone!" Ray said.

"No need to worry. Just don't use your powers while in public." Timmy said.

Alex paused and looked over to Ray. Ray and Louis nodded.

"Alex, you should help them. They look like they could need it." Ray said.

Alex sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great. Welcome to the team." Spongebob said.

**(Alex has joined you!)**

* * *

_-Party Member info: Alex Mack_

_Attacks:_

_Thunder blast: Alex shoots a ball of lightning at the enemy._

_Solid punch: Alex turns her fist into solid metal and punches the enemy. If the hit lands, she will continue it on into a combo that holds enemies in place, so that Timmy can come in for Keyblade strikes._

_Shockwave: Alex slams her hand on the ground, causing a massive shockwave that stuns the enemies._

_Telekinesis Toss: Alex levitates the enemy and throws them._

_Zapperoo: Alex shoots 3 three electric lasers that home in on enemies._

_**LIMIT BREAK: Zap Attack**_

_Timmy and Alex begin to attack the enemies in unison for a while. The RC, __**Zap**_, lets Timmy and Alex shoot lightning bolts at the enemies. The second RC, **Attack**, shows Timmy and Alex attacking the enemies swiftly in unison, faster this time. The finisher, **Zap Attack**, Timmy and Alex charge up a large orb of Thunder and launch it towards the enemies, the orb crackles rapidly and explodes, causing a huge explosion that causes massive damage.

* * *

_-Paradise Valley: Chemical Plant-_

A man walked abruptly into Danielle Atron's office. She was sitting at her desk, on the laptop.

"I didn't hear you knock.." Danielle said.

"That's because I didn't. Ms. Atron, I dunno how you got it approved, but if GC-161 hits the shelves, you'll be putting the entire nation at risk!" The man said.

Danielle looked up and smiled. "We've made great strides on this formula since you worked on it George, pretty much worked most out the kinks, I wouldn't be so presumptuous."

George raised his voice. "Ms. Atron, I'm no idiot!"

"George, I don't want things to end this way. You've been a valuable member of our team for a long, long time. But recently, someone's provided me with ideas that'll rival yours. And the development's are sending the plan in a new and different direction." Danielle said. "In short, I'm letting you go. Effective immediately."

George gave Danielle a stern look. "That would be acceptable, Ms. Atron. I'll go get my things."

"Your things have been packed and are waiting for you out front."'

"I see."

"Oh and George, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that you took an oath of secrecy regarding all of your work here. I trust that you'll live up to that or I promise..consequences will occur." Danielle stated.

George nodded and then walked out of her office.

* * *

-Paradise Valley: Park-

After Timmy and the gang left, Louis talked to Ray on his cellphone. "Hey Ray, Louis here! I can't stop thinking about what happened today! Those three guys took out those monsters! It was insane! I just wished that she would have helped fight too! I mean how could you not have told me she had secret powers after all these years?" Louis went on. "I thought we were buds, man. She could change into liquid and zap stuff. Not to mention that one kid, he had a weapon that was shaped like a key, Ray, A KEY!"

Ray's eyes widen, "Louis, are you on a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?" Louis asked.

"Hang up, now!" Ray yelled.

"Aw c'mon Ray, you think the chemical plant monitors every single call in Paradise Valley?"

Ray yelled once again. "HANG. UP. NOW!"

Louis hung up. "What's his problem?"

He continued on walking until a black truck slowly approached him. Two soldiers dressed in all black jumped out began to chase Louis. Louis ran with all his might, but ended up being tackled and dragged into the truck.

"AH NO! WHO ARE YOU?!" Louis screamed. They threw him into the truck. Shortly after, Lars and Vicky entered the back of the truck, where a blindfolded Louis waited. Lars took a seat next to Louis. Vicky stood up.

"Hey what is this, Someone wanna tell me what the heck is going on here?" Louis yelled.

"We just need some answers." Lars said. "Then you'll be free to go."

"I-I dunno what the heck you want from me, I really don't." Louis said nervously.

"Maybe this'll ring a bell." Vicky said. She played a recording on Louis's phone call.

_"Hey Ray, Louis here! I can't stop thinking about what happened today! Those three guys took out those monsters! It was insane! I just wished that she would have helped fight too! I mean how could you not have told me she had secret powers after all these years?" Louis went on. "I thought we were buds, man. She could change into liquid and zap stuff. Not to mention that one kid, he had a weapon that was shaped like a key, Ray, A KEY-_

"Now, who has secret powers? And who is the three who fought the Heartless?" Lars asked.

Louis kept his mouth shut. Vicky grew impatient.

"Look twerp, we aren't the most patient people in the world." Vicky said right before striking Louis with a punch to the jaw. Louis grunted in pain.

"Now, you're gonna tell us who these four are," Lars said. Vicky scoffed.

"Never mind the other three, Lars. I can tell you that." Vicky said. "Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick. It's probably likely that they've teamed up with the kid with powers."

"Is that so?" Lars said. "Now back to you, kid. Who is the kid with powers?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything." Louis said. Vicky smirked, and constructed a short blade out of pure darkness. She held it up to Louis's neck.

"Louis, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Lars said.

"I-I don't care what you do to me. I'm not gonna tell anything!" Louis said.

"Don't be an idiot twerp, tell us who it is!" Vicky slowly slid the blade on the side of Louis's neck, resulting in Louis gritting his teeth in pain. Vicky the slowly twisted the blade.

Louis screeched in pain. "OW! THE KID IS ALEX MACK!"

* * *

_-Paradise Valley: Alex's House-_

Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and Alex all sat in the kitchen. Alex's mom came in with groceries.

"Alex, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Alex replied. "What's wrong with you?"

"Danielle just fired your father." Mrs. Mack announced.

"What?" Alex exclaimed, standing up. "Where is he?"

"I suppose he's on his way home right now." Mrs. Mack said. "Oh sorry, you must be Alex's friends from school."

The trio looked at each other. "Uh yeah.. We're Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick.." Timmy said. "And what happened?"

Mrs. Mack sighed. "The FDA approved GC-161 to the public today and all the researchers that worked on it were let go."

"That sounds bad.." Spongebob said.

"GC-161 was approved by the government?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, probably be on the shelves tomorrow." Mrs. Mack sighed. Alex looked at the Timmy and the others and quickly stormed up to her room.

"Should we go talk to her?" Patrick asked.

"It would be the best thing to do." Mrs. Mack nodded. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick then went up after her. It wasn't long before George got home, then Alex's parents both left somewhere.

_-Alex's room-_

"Alex, you've got to calm down." Timmy said.

"I can't everything's out of control now!" Alex yelled. "The plant's gonna sell GC-161 to the public, my dad got fired and Louis Griscoll knows about me! And he probably told!"

"Well, when your parents get back..you should tell them." Spongebob said.

"I can't do that, Spongebob.." Alex said.

"Why not?" Patrick asked.

"My sister Annie and I have this agreement.."

"Well Annie's not here, is she?" Timmy said.

"I-I know, I called her and her roommate told me that she was away for the weekend. But I'm sure she'll get my message a-and she'll come home!" Alex said.

"Alex, you probably can't wait that long." Timmy said.

Alex lowered her head.

_-Paradise Valley: Danielle's Office-_

Danielle, Lars and Vicky had a meeting at the plant.

"It's so obvious that it's so sickening that we didn't notice before." Danielle said. "Alex Mack.."

"Her father had great access to the GC-161 information, do you think he knows about her?" Lars asked.

"I doubt it.." Danielle said. "What kind of parent doesn't report on what happened to his daughter? Especially if he knows about the dangers of the chemical. " Danielle went on. "And about these three brats, Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick are they affiliated with her?"

"Gotta be.." Vicky said. "The Heartless have been roaming around this world for quite some time, they had to have met Alex while they were fighting the Heartless according to Louis's phone call. They might be with Alex as we speak."

"I've tried to alert George, Ms. Atron."

"I know you Lars, you tell me. But why don't we just focus on the present and think about what we can do to make the problem go away." Danielle said. "We're way too close, so we have to worry about _everybody_."

"We need to find Alex and her friends and eliminate them." Lars said. "And when they're gone, Alex's family won't be able to prove a thing."

"Absolutely! But first, I want Alex brought here for testing. That Driscoll kid said she had some kind of powers, right? As for Turner and his partners, have them brought here too." Danielle said. "And Vicky, make sure to wear them down with some Heartless."

"My pleasure." Vicky smiled. She snapped her fingers, making the Heartless population in Paradise Valley increase.

"I'll have them here ASAP." Lars said.

"Good. Tell the security people to be ready for anything. And if that Timmy kid uses that Keyblade as an act of self defense, have him and his friends eliminated immediately. But leave Mack alive." Danielle ordered. Vicky smiled malevolently.

"Everything for me is smooth sailing.." Vicky muttered.

_-Paradise Valley: Living Room-_

"I dunno what this Danielle Atron lady is capable of, but she sounds dangerous." Timmy said. "If you wait any longer, who knows what could happen?"

"You don't understand, Timmy. My sister knows everything about me, and if I'm going to tell my parents, she'll need to be there when I do!" Alex said.

"Alex, your dad got fired today, right? So isn't he possibly a threat to Danielle?" Spongebob asked. "You may be loyal to your sister, but I'm afraid that she won't be here to hold your hand like you said that used to. Your parents can help you."

Alex sighed. Outside, the sound of tires screeching to a stop was heard. The four of them all went to the windows to see who it was. Countless black cars with soldiers dressed in black with assault rifles jumped out and headed towards the door.

"Who are they?" Patrick asked.

"Oh no. It's the security guys from the plant!" Alex said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Timmy yelled. They hurried towards the back door, but the security soldiers busted in. Timmy quickly summoned his Keyblade and knocked the group back with a strike, sending them all flying. Alex's eyes widen as she witnessed the Keyblade's magic. They ran out of the front door, where a massive group of security soldiers waited, rifles in hand.

"Hope you're ready for a fight." Timmy said, getting into a stance. Spongebob and Patrick summoned their weapons. Alex put up her fists. "Like i've got a choice.."

**(INFORMATION: Take on the Chemical Plant Security!)**

**(Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)**

_-Enemy info: Soldiers_

_These guys are similar to the undead pirates in Port Royal. They give massive damage if they land hits, and at the same time are easy to defeat. You can deflect their Assault Rifle shots with, __**Return Fire**__, and knock their stun grenade back with a simple strike from the Keyblade. Like Chase from Cocoa Beach, they are weak to the Keyblade's magic and regular spells. Use these to your advantage.-_

Timmy lashed out at the Soldier, swiftly striking them with combos from his Keyblade. Alex turned her fist into solid liquid and knocked one of the Soldiers away. Spongebob constant set the enemies on fire with Fire spells, and frost them solid with Blizzard. Patrick showed no mercy as he devestated them with hard hitting Axe Sword combos.

Timmy launched one a Soldier into the air and attacked it with aerial combos before knocking it away.

One of the soldier threw a stun grenade, threatening to stun them. Timmy spun around and smacked the grenade back at them, making it explode and stun the Soldiers for a while.

"Run!" Timmy yelled.

They all quickly ran down the street, but the Soldiers ended up chasing them in the cars. Alex grabbed Timmy's hand. Spongebob and Patrick quickly grabbed Alex's shoulders.

"Get ready guys." Alex said. They then all turned into a puddle of liquid and traveled quickly away from the neighborhood. Once they got far enough, they all became reformed into their regular selves.

"Timmy, I'm tired..I need a break.." Alex said.

"So, how about going to the police?" Timmy suggested. "Never thought we'd have to result to doing that.."

"I guess you're right." Alex nodded.

As they were about to leave, a Soldier managed to blindside Timmy by tackling him down. "What the heck!?" Two other Soldiers hit Spongebob and Patrick with the butts of their Assault Rifles, knocking them out.

"Timmy! Spongebob! Patrick!" Alex screamed. As more and more Soldiers surrounded them, Alex turned back into a puddle of liquid and attempted to run. But, she was captured in a small vacuum. Timmy squirmed around, trying to break free of the Soldier's grip. "LET..ME..GO!"

Timmy then felt the butt of a rifle strike him in back of the head, instantly knocking him out. All four of them were apprehended and were now being taken to the Chemical Plant.

_-Paradise Valley: Paradise Valley Chemical-_

The four of them were being taken into the Chemical Plant, Timmy regained his conciousness. He looked around in the dark blue facility, as it was foreign to him. They were all brought into a large room with a quarantine tube in the center. A soldier threw Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick down on the cold, metal floor, and put the liquified Alex in the quarantine tube. After that, the soldiers left and coming in was Danielle Atron. Timmy growled and attempted to summon his Keyblade, but realized that he was handcuffed. Spongebob and Patrick too. Danielle chuckled as she watched the liquified Alex trying to escape. Timmy woke Spongebob and Patrick up eagerly.

Alex reformed into her human self and looked Danielle square in the face, only to see Danielle's malevolent, selfish glare.

"Yes...I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Danielle said.

Alex looked around her, noticing the glass casing around her. She saw Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick handcuffed and on the floor.

"Guys!" Alex yelled. "What's going on!?"


	13. Chapter 12: Paradise Regained

Chapter 12: Paradise Regained

"Well, you've had quite a childhood thanks to me, now haven't you. Let's see what you can do." Danielle said, smirking. Timmy nodded.

"Go on, Alex! Show her who's boss." Timmy shouted. Alex tried to escape by zapping the glass with electricity, but fails and ends up falling to her knees.

"You are magnificent, you really are. But I've gotta tell you, your timing is so bad. One more day and I wouldn't have given you another thought." Danielle said. "And you, Timmy. Vicky's been telling me about your experience with the Keyblade. Although, my experiments with you will determine how exactly you came to wield it."

"Vicky's here?" Timmy gasped. "Please, tell me where she is! I need answers from her!"

Danielle scoffed. "The answer is simple, sweetie. No."

"You rotten-" Spongebob growled.

"I want you to know I hate you." Alex said.

Danielle made a sarcastic pouty face, " Aww, no you don't. You just think you do."

"Why are you such a selfish, greedy, horrible person? Don't you care about anybody but yourself?" Alex yelled.

"Don't you read the newspapers, young lady? America is thrilled to have GC-161 entering their lives, and is America selfish? No! And besides, even if I did tell them that the product had a couple of side effects, they wouldn't care." Danielle said, circling Alex's tube.

"I hope you know, there's a lot of people who know about her! Her friends, her sister! And if anything happens to her, they're gonna know it's you!" Timmy shouted.

Danielle smiled, "Oh, but didn't she tell you? She didn't tell anybody about the accident, now did she? Because if she had, I'm sure I would have been stopped a long time ago, but she didn't. I guess Mack and her sister had their own selfish reasons for keeping it to their selves."

Danielle then left the room and went back to her office.

Alex pounded her fist on the glass in anger. "I..wish I had.."

Alex sniffled. "This is all my fault, If had just told my parents.."

"Alex, you were just afraid. Don't beat yourself up over it.." Patrick said.

"Yeah, besides.." Spongebob said. "No matter what happens, we're gonna get through this together."

Alex smiled, a tear falling from her eye. "You guys sure have a lot of faith in dangerous situations."

Soon they all heard a noise, a woman screaming for help while a man was screaming too. Coming into the room was two Soldiers who brought in George and Barbara Mack. The two Soldier left after they threw them in.

"Alex!" Barbara shouted.

"Mom! Dad!" Alex said.

"Are you kids alright?" Barbara asked. She tried to remove to glass case that held Alex.

"Yeah..I guess so!" Alex said.

"Do you know what's going on here, Alex? What does Danielle want with you and your friends?" George asked concerningly.

"I guess I'd better tell you guys something." Alex said. Timmy looked over to Spongebob and Patrick. "You know that truck driver, Dave, and he told that a couple years ago there was a GC-161 accident and some kid got doused with the chemical?"

George nodded, "Yeah."

Alex bit her lip nervously, "Well, that's true but he didn't tell you that... that kid was me."

"What do you mean it was you?"

"It happened on my first day of 7th grade. Annie made sure I was OK, healthwise. I just have these side effects." Alex said.

"What kind of side effects?" Barbara asked.

"She has powers, Mrs. Mack." Timmy said.

"What?" Barbara gasped.

Alex nodded and began to demonstrate. She fired some electricity, then floated a pen in midair, and lastly she morphs herself and reforms. Her parents recoiled in shock.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" George asked.

"Because we thought if you found out, that you'd lose your job and you'd tell Danielle and they'd come after me and cut me up, I don't know. We just thought it was best."

"You thought it was best to not tell us? You thought it was better to take care of this all by yourself? What were you girls thinking about?" Barbara yelled.

"They probably knew you would react like this." Spongebob said. "That's why."

"You're right! We would've reacted just like this. Because this is scary." George said.

"I'm really fine! I just have these powers!" Alex said.

"We must be the most oblivious parents on the face of the Earth." Barbara said remorsefully.

"No, it was nothing you did, I was just really careful with them, you know." Alex said.

George sighed, "Didn't we bring you up with the understanding that you could tell us anything, anytime? I just don't understand, Alex we could have helped you, we could have been there for you. And I could have stopped Danielle a long time ago."

Timmy lowered his head, "Yeah, we've known that already."

"I'm sorry Dad, but it really wasn't that bad. You probably can't understand this, but it was actually kind of fun." Alex smiled weakly.

"Maybe it was Alex, but look at where we all are now." George said looking around.

Timmy managed to stand up on his feet, he struggled to break the chains of the cuffs.

"What are you doing, son?" George asked.

"Breaking free.." Timmy summoned his Keyblade and broke free from the cuffs. He freed Spongebob and Patrick.

"Now, let's find a way out of here. There's no telling what Atron has up her sleeve."

* * *

_-Outside of the Plant-_

Louis and Ray devised a plan to sneak into the Plant and save Timmy and the others. They swiftly bypassed the Soldiers and jump the fence. Just as they were about to sneak in through the vents, Pureblood Shadows emerged from the ground.

"The monsters!" Louis squealed. Ray quickly pulled Louis into the vents and began to make their way into the Plant through the vents. They managed to come across Danielle's office, and saw Vicky, Danielle and Lars conversing.

"Things are moving extremely quickly, and we should have all the GC-161 out the door within the hour." Lars said.

"C'mere you two, I want you to see something you've never seen before." Danielle said. On her computer, billions of dollars were being transferred to her bank account.

"In about 10 minutes, I'll have a billion dollars transferred into this back account. And I'm getting out of this country as fast as I can." Danielle said. "Set the explosives, I don't want a shred of evidence left behind." Ray looked at Louis in surprise.

"What about the Macks and the Keybearer and his friends?"

Vicky laughed, "Lars. They _are_ evidence."

"C'mon, we gotta find them!" Louis whispered. Ray nodded and followed Louis. "Let's split up."

* * *

_-Paradise Valley: Experiment Room-_

"Please don't be mad at us. Annie checked me every step of the way, she said I would never be in any danger." Alex said.

"She couldn't have been sure of that Alex, with chemicals there's always a chance of long term danger. That's why I started working on an antidote." George said.

Timmy paused, "You've been working on a GC-161 antidote?"

"But Anna said she didn't have enough info on the chemical to make an antidote." Alex said.

"She didn't. But I did." George said.

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

Lars went around the Plant, setting up bombs. He looked through the window of the Experiment Room's door, he smirked and set a bomb there. He stood back and press a button on the control switch that activated the bombs to go off in ten minutes. He chuckled and pulled the evacuation switch.

* * *

_-Paradise Valley: Experiment Room-_

_**"EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" **_a voice said, sirens blaring throughout the plant.

"We gotta get outta here!" George said. Timmy summoned his Keyblade.

"Alex! Stand back!" Timmy yelled. Alex stood back and let Timmy break the glass with his Keyblade. Alex jumped out. Spongebob and Patrick looked around for a way out.

"THE DOORS ARE LOCKED!" Spongebob yelled.

"MR. MACK!" Ray called from the vent. He busted through the vent and crawled out, Louis coming out after him.

"Ray!" George shouted in surprise.

"You guys okay?" Louis asked.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Soldiers stormed in. "We don't time for you!" Timmy yelled.

He quickly took out most of the Soldiers, Ray attempted to punch one of them but ended up being captured and handcuffed.

"Ray!" Patrick yelled.

"Go on! Get outta here!" Ray yelled.

"But we can't leave you!" Timmy shouted.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Ray said.

Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and Louis all joined Alex and her family and quickly turned into a puddle and made their way through the vent system.

* * *

Lars came in and took Ray. "I'll take it from here, boys."

Lars quickly took him into Danielle's office. "They're all gone, they escaped!"

"What?!" Danielle exclaimed.

"He broke 'em out." Lars said.

"Well whatever, it's not my problem. Just leave him here and get out of here as fast as you can!" Danielle ordered. She took a silver suitcase and ran out. Lars handcuffed Ray to Danielle's desk.

"Tough luck.." Lars smiled. He then put a bomb on the desk. Ray's eyes widen. "HELP!"

Lars locked the door and walked out, leaving Ray to his demise. "HELP! TIMMY! ALEX! SOMEBODY!"

_-Outside the Plant-_

The liquefied group made their way out of the building and reformed.

"I can't leave Ray behind!" Alex said.

"Alex we have to, we can go get the police."

"No! Forget that! It'll be too late." Timmy said angrily. He lowered his Keyblade. "Another one of my friends is not gonna die, alright? I won't allow it!"

"Timmy's right, Ray would never leave without me. I'm going after him!" Alex said, turning into a puddle and going back into the Plant to save Ray. 22 seconds remained. Alex moved quickly.

"ALEX! TIMMY!" Ray called out. "HELP!"

11 seconds.

Alex seeped her way through the door and got Ray, she quickly made her way out of the building.

3...

...2

...1

All of the bombs went off and the whole building exploded into flames. Alex managed to make it out on time.

Walking away from the building was Danielle. She was going to a helicopter that was going to get her out of there. Timmy saw her and eagerly began to climb the fence to get to her.

"Timmy, wait!" Spongebob said, climbing after him.

"I'm coming too!" Patrick climbed too. Timmy readied his Keyblade and charged after Danielle as fast as he could. As Danielle was about to approach the chopper, Timmy tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. "No way!"

"Stop! Stop it!" Danielle yelled, struggling to get Timmy off. "Help me!"

The pilot got tired of waiting and left Danielle behind. "Noooo!" Danielle screamed.

The helicopter flew away. Timmy got up and stood back from her, Spongebob and Patrick joined Timmy and summoned their weapons. After Alex saved Ray, she climbed the fence and ran over to Timmy.

"You stopped her?" Alex asked.

"Heh, she ain't goin' anywhere.." Timmy said, getting into a stance.

Danielle gritted her teeth. "You..you bucked-toothed-key-using fool! You ruined my chances to leave! You ruined my plans!"

"Yeah we did. You think you were just gonna get off scott-free?" Timmy said. "Nuh Uh, no way!"

"It's over Atron, you've been beat!" Spongebob said.

A dark aura took over Danielle. "Me beat? Hahahah..." Danielle laughed maniacally.

"Sweetie, I can't be beat." Danielle opened her case and pulled out a Plasma Rifle. "I only get stronger." She pointed the rifle at Timmy and his friends, threatening to fire it.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Danielle Atron with the help of Alex!)**

**(Battle Music: Vim and Vigor)**

_-Boss Info:_

_Danielle Atron is the equivalent to Barbossa. Her main weapon of choice is a Plasma Rifle that can deliver massive damage if you let her fire it more than once. She also uses Plasma Grenades that cause major damage if hit with one. Occasionally, she will go after Alex to use a special attack, you can get near them and use a Reaction Command to intercept and save Alex.-_

"Let's go!" Danielle stomped her foot on the ground, summoning a few Heartless to come to her aid. Timmy struck Danielle with the Keyblade, decimating her with a combo right before knocking her away with a strong attack. Spongebob eletrocuted Danielle with Thunder, resulting in her being stunned for a while, giving Timmy time to attack her some more. Alex got near Danielle and punched her with her solid liquid fists. Danielle kicked them both away and fire at them with her Plasma Rifle. Timmy rolled out of the way and knocked Danielle into the air, and attacked her with aerial combos. Danielle recovered and tossed a couple of plasma grenades into Timmy. It exploded and knocked Timmy back to the ground. Danielle landed on the ground and quickly made her way towards Alex.

"Little brat!" Danielle hit Alex with the butt of her rifle, stunning the girl. Timmy quickly healed himself and ran over to Danielle. "No way!"

_**(Reaction Command: Counter!**_

_**"Alex!" Timmy screamed swinging Alex around. **_

_**"Just in time!" Alex smiled, uppercutting Danielle the high up into the air.**_

_**Follow Up: Sonic Dive**_

_**"Sick 'em Timmy!" Alex used her Telekinisis to launch Timmy up into the air.**_

_**"Back off!" Timmy spun around and slammed his Keyblade into Danielle's head, sending her to the ground.)**_

Danielle fell to the ground, she stood up weakly. "What in the...ow.."

Timmy hit Danielle with a strong attack right before capturing her into a combo. Danielle countered, "Taste some of this!"

Danielle punched Timmy in the face and whipped him with her rifle. Timmy quickly recovered and knocked her rifle away. Danielle frantically made her away towards it, Timmy ran after her and knocked her away with the Keyblade. Danielle rolled around the grass, in pain. She stood up and aimed her Rifle at Alex.

"I never..lose! EVER!" Danielle screamed. Timmy sighed in annoyance. He leaped into the air and finished Danielle off with the final attack. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Nrahhhhh!" Danielle screamed in defeat.

Timmy panted.

A lot of police cars came and a couple of officers ran over to take Danielle away. "Danielle Atron...you're under arrest."

They handcuffed Danielle and put her into the back of a police car. The police cars made a u-turn and drove away. Alex turned to Timmy and his friends.

"Thanks. You really saved the day today." Alex smiled.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Timmy nodded. Alex walked foward and hugged Timmy. She then hugged Spongebob and Patrick.

"Timmy, this is for helping us." Alex handed Timmy a Keychain.

"Catch ya later!" Alex nodded, she then ran over to the fence and climbed it to reunite with her friends and family.

Timmy's Keyblade shook violently. A keyhole appeared in the sky. Timmy spun his Keyblade and sealed the Keyhole with a beam of light. "Another Keyhole sealed."

Slow clapping was heard, Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick spun around to see Vicky.

"Good job Turner, you found another Keyhole." Vicky smiled.

"Vicky..where's Tootie?" Timmy shouted. "I know you killed Chester and AJ.."

"Aww, your little girl-fwiend is okay.." Vicky said sarcastically. "But she's out cold. Her heart's sleeping inside someone. And we'll need her heart for something."

"For what?" Patrick asked.

"i'm not telling you, tubby." Vicky said, opening a Corridor of Darkness.

"Vicky, wait!" Timmy shouted.

"Better watch your backs.. twerps." Vicky winked, walking through the Corridor of Darkness.

"GET BACK HERE!" Timmy shouted.

"Timmy, don't worry." Spongebob said. "She'll turn up somewhere."

"Tootie..." Timmy lowered his head.

Patrick saw a page floating from the sky. "What's this?"

Patrick caught it. "Isn't this a page from that Little Bear book?"

Spongebob walked over to Patrick. "It is. Wait until we tell Zelda!"

The three of them walked over to the Gummi Ship and left the world.

**OBTAINED: GC-161**

**Info: This Keyblade boosts thunder attacks along with magic.**

**GC-161's design is reflected off of Alex's powers. The guard is made of metallic liquid, the blade is the solid metallic liquid in the shape of a blade while the teeth are bolts of lightning. The keychain is Alex's bracelet and the token is a bolt of lightning.**

**OBTAINED: PSI Charm**

**Info: With the help of two friends, you'll be able to summon Ness.**


	14. Chapter 13: Once Upon a Time

Chapter 13: Once Upon A Time...

**(Field Theme: Once Upon A Time)**

_-Far Far Away: Forest-_

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick walked through a forest full of heathly green trees with the sunlight peaking in from them. After a few minutes of walking, they saw a group of knights chaining up people and putting them in the back of prison carriages.

"What the.." Timmy said. Spongebob then looked over at a tree and saw a flyer that read,

**"WANTED!**

**Fairy Tale Creatures**

**Reward!**

**10000$"**

"Did the Fairy tale creatures do something bad?" Patrick asked.

"I dunno, Pat. Looks like those guards are just having people hunt them for money." Spongebob said, glaring in the distance.

"We should go ask them what the deal is," Timmy suggested.

The three walked over to the knights to ask them about the flyer. As they got closer, they then saw something go down. An old lady tried to persuade the captain of the knights that her donkey could talk.

"I can talk. I love to talk! I'm the talkin'est darn thing you ever saw." The old lady said, moving the donkey's lips as she talked for it.

The captain became annoyed. "Get her out of my sight!"

A guard grabbed the lady and pulled her away from the donkey. They bumped into someone carrying a fairy in a cage. The cage flew up and slammed on the donkey's head, glowing pixie dust covered the animal and it began to fly.

"Holy crap! That donkey is flying!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Holy sea urchins!" Spongebob shouted.

"It's a miracle!" Patrick said in awe.

The donkey then taunted the guards at not being able to capture him.

"Now I'm a flyin', talkin' donkey! You mighta seen a housefly, maybe even a superfly. But I bet you ain't neva seen a donkey fly!" The donkey taunted.

But that was short lived. The donkey's flying ability had worn off and he plummeted to the ground. The knights readied their weapons and were ready to capture the donkey.

"Oh no, they're about to capture him!" Spongebob gasped.

"Not on my watch!" Timmy said, summoning his Keyblade and running to the scene.

Timmy got into a stance. "Hey, back off!"

The knights glared at Timmy. "That boy, his clothes and weapon...he must be a fairy tale creature.."

Spongebob and Patrick ran in with their weapons in hand.

"Two more? That's it, all four of you are under arrest!" The captain of the knights said as he and the rest of the knights surrounded Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and the donkey.

"Try us!" Timmy smirked.

**(INFORMATION: Take on the knights!)**

**(Battle Music: Happily Never After)**

_-Enemy Info: Much like the Undead Pirates and the Black Guards in the Kingdom Hearts series,The Knights in Far Far Away will most likely appear as occasional enemies alongside the Heartless. They wield Swords, Crossbows and Maces and will deliver powerful blows if you are not on guard. You can deflect their Crossbows with, __**Deflect**__, and dodge their Swords and Maces with, __**Backstep**__, the RC then letting Timmy retaliate with a strike from his Keyblade. They are weak to magic, so be sure to keep that in mind while fighting them.-_

Timmy kept a group of knights busy with swift strikes, deflecting and dodging their attacks. Spongebob and Patrick hooked arms and spun into another wave of knights, knocking them all over the place as they attacked. One knight slashed at Timmy repeatedly, pinning him in place as another knight attacked Timmy as well.

"Patrick! Launch me upward!" Spongebob yelled. Patrick nodded and spun Spongebob around by his ankles right before launching him up into the air. The sponge chucked his Spatula Staff into the ground near the knights that were attacking Timmy, causing it to launch the two enemies in the air on impact. Timmy regain some health with a Potion and joined Spongebob in the air to attack the knights with magic. Timmy and Spongebob knocked the two knights to the ground, defeating them. The two joined Patrick on the ground. Timmy looked around for the donkey.

"Where's the donkey?" Timmy asked. The donkey ran deeper into the forest, going near a swamp-like area. More knights rushed after them.

"Run!"

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick all ran from the knights as they chased them into the swamp. They ran until they saw the donkey, who was hiding behind a big, green and hideous looking Orge. Timmy had no chance to ask, so he, Spongebob and Patrick stood in front of the two in defense. The knights readied their weapons as the captain of the knights walked forward, looking rather afraid.

"You there, ogre!" The captain said.

"Aye?" The ogre spoke, having a scottish accent.

The captain opened a small scroll, "B-By the order of Lord Farquaad, I am authorized to place you five under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility." The captain said fearfully. The orge moved out of Timmy's way and stared down at the captain.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" The orge smirked. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick and the donkey chuckled as the rest of the knights had ran off as they were afraid of the orge. The captain looked back, realizing that his men had left him alone and ran off. The orge left the four behind. Timmy and the gang followed the ogre to try and thank him.

"Hey can I say something to you all?" The donkey looked at Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and the ogre. "Listen, you guys were really, really somethin' back there incredible."

Timmy smiled. "Thanks, but I think the big ogre really helped out too."

The ogre turned around. "Are you talking about me?"

"Yes, we are talking about you. I mean the three other ones actually fought 'em out. But you! Oh, you really scared 'em good. They really thought they were somethin' until you showed up and BAM! They was tripppin' over themselves like babes in the woods. And you see that really made me feel good." The donkey rambled on.

"That's great..really.." The ogre said as he was very annoyed. "Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your friends here.."

The donkey looked back at Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick. "Well you see, uh, these aren't really my friends. I don't really have any friends.."

"And we are NOT going out there just to get captured by knights. And trust me, getting captured is not fun." Spongebob said pointing in the other direction.

The donkey tackled Timmy, "Hey, wait a minute! I got a great idea! Why don't we all stick with each other!"

"I like your enthusiasm, but I don't think he would want us bothering him." Patrick said.

"Aw c'mon! He's a lean, green, fightin' machine! And you three are the bloodthirsty protectors of the fairy tale people! Together, we can scare the spit out of anyone who crosses us!" the donkey said. The orge turned to the four and let out a loud and scary roar.

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!"**

Timmy retched. "Jeez man, that was scary."

"Bone chilling, even!" Spongebob coughed.

"Scary.." Patrick, a stoic expression on his face.

"Yeah, but if that don't get the job done your breath surely will. You might wanna get some tic tacs or sumn' cause your breath STINKS!" The donkey said.

The four continued to follow the ogre. "Why are you following me?!"

"I'll tell you why.." Donkey started.

"Cause we're all alone.

There's no one here beside us.

Our problems have all gone.

There's no one to deride us!

But ya gotta have friends!" Donkey sung.

"STOP SINGING!" The ogre screamed. "No wonder you don't have friends."

"Wow! Only a true friend would be that truly honest." Patrick said.

"Look at me, people! Take a look at me, what am I?"

"Uh...really tall?" Donkey replied.

"No, I'm an ogre! You know, 'Grab your torch and pitchforks!' Doesn't that bother you?"

Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and Donkey all shook their head. "No."

"Really?" The ogre replied.

"Yup. I don't see anything wrong. Besides, maybe Donkey's right. You could team up with us to fight off the bad guys. Well, how 'bout it?" Timmy smiled.

"Uh, no thanks. Ogre's don't really go out with complete strangers and pick fights. As much as i'd like to.."

"Aw c'mon, big fella! We all take a liking to ya.." Patrick nudged the ogre. "What's your name?"

"Uhh..Shrek." the ogre said, surprised that Timmy and the others weren't afraid of him.

"Well I'm Timmy Turner." Timmy nodded.

"Spongebob Squarepants. Nice to meet you, Shrek!"

"Patrick Star!"

"Shrek? Well you want to know what I like about you Shrek? You don't seem to care about what anybody thinks, I like that. I respect that."

"Yeah, it's very unique for a person like you." Timmy added.

_**-**__Far, Far Away: Ogre Swamp-_

The five continued on until they reached a small hill that overlooked a small house fit for an ogre.

"Ugh, who would want to live in a place like that?" Spongebob asked.

"That would be my home.." Shrek glared at Spongebob.

"Oh! Well then I love it! Simply beautiful!" Donkey said, trotting down the hill.

"Yeah, it's not to shabby for an ogre." Timmy said, looking around.

Outside of Shrek's house was signs that read, "BEWARE!" and "OGRE AHEAD!". It seemed like Shrek didn't like the humans as much as the humans didn't like him.

"Guess you're not too big on entertainment, huh?" Timmy shrugged.

"I like my privacy."

"You see, we share sumn' in common, Shrek. Like, I hate it when you're trying to give someone a hint and they won't leave. Then, there's a big awkward silence, y'know.." Donkey said. A long and awkward silence filled the air until Donkey spoke up.

"Can I stay with you?" The animal asked.

"What?" Shrek said confusingly.

"I'm guessing Donkey wants a new home." Timmy said. "After what happened with the knights or whatever."

"Oh of _course_..I completely understand." Shrek nodded.

"You do?" Spongebob asked.

"No." Shrek replied meekly.

"Please! I don't wanna go back there, you guys don't what it's like to be considered a freak!" Donkey said. He paused and looked around at everyone.

"Maybe you do. But that's why we all gotta stick together! You gotta let me stay! Please?Please! Pleeeeaaase!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll let you stay, but one night only." Shrek said, giving in. "I'm guessin' you three wanna stay, too? One night only."

"Sweet." Timmy yawned.

Donkey exploded with happiness and charged into Shrek's tiny house.

"Oh this gonna be fun! We gon' stay up late, swappin' manly stories and in the mornin'...I'm makin' waffles!"

Shrek growled with anger. Timmy rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh..Donkey?"

"So, uh. Where do I sleep?" Donkey asked.

"OUTSIDE!" Shrek yelled, pointing outdoors. Donkey lowered his ears in sadness.

"Oh..that's cool..I mean I don't know you and you don't know me, so..I guess outside is best."

Donkey slowly walked outside to join Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick, who were fine with resting outside. Shrek slammed the door behind him and ledt them alone.

"Sheesh, some friend he is." Patrick said, folding his arms.

"Well, he's used to being by himself. But he didn't have to be such a jerk." Timmy said.

"No, no. It's alright Timmy. I do like the outdoors anyways, I'm a donkey. I was born outside." Donkey said, sounding like as if he was going to cry. Timmy sighed and lied down on the grass and rested his head on a stump.

"Welp, I'm taking a nap. I didn't get any sleep ever since I got my hands on the Keyblade."

"Yeah, all this fighting has been exahausting me." Spongebob yawned.

Patrick had already fallen asleep under a boulder, snoring very loudly. Soon, the sounds of Heartless emerging popped their eyes back open. Timmy jumped up and summoned his Keyblade. The group of Heartless mostly contained Shadows and Soldiers.

"Aw man, c'mon! Can't a kid get some sleep here?" Timmy whined.

Donkey screamed in fear and barged into Shrek's house again. They could hear Shrek yell at Donkey in pure anger.

Spongebob and Patrick summoned their weapons and joined the front line with Timmy.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!)**

Timmy rolled out of the way of a Shadow's claw and counter with a vicious swing from his Keyblade, destorying the Heartless in one hit. Timmy locked eyes on another Heartless and quickly knocked it towards Spongebob who burned it alive with a fire spell. Patrick ran towards a group of Heartless and tossed his spinning Axe Sword into the air, he leaped into the air after it and caught it right before slamming it on the ground, making them spring into the air. Timmy dashed into the air and attacked the air boune Heartless with fast and destructive combos, he then held them in place with a fire spell and defeated them with a Thunder spell. He landed on the ground and looked around for more Heartless. Spongebob noticed that a large Big Body had spawned and was charging after Timmy.

Spongebob quickly spun his staff and pointed it at the large Heartless, "Freeze!"

The Big Body was frozen in place with a Blizzard spell, Timmy spun around and used his Keyblade with his backhand to slash through the Heartless and defeat it.

Shrek kicked open the door, as he was very upset. "WHAT IS ALL THAT NOISE?!"

"Oh, well you see. Me, Spongebob and Patrick were about to take a small nap. Until these monsters called 'Heartless' appeared, and our job is to eliminate the Heartless, or else this world, including your swamp, will fall into darkness." Timmy explained. Shrek looked down at Timmy and rolled his eyes.

"Well, what ever you do, please keep it down! And make sure that Donkey stays outside!" Shrek said, tossing Donkey outside.

Timmy dismissed his Keyblade. "Well, he took it pretty well."

"I think he didn't care, Timmy." Patrick said.

"Figures. By the way, do you think Vicky is following us again?" Spongebob said, looking around cautiously.

"Possible. Why else would the Heartless be here?" Timmy replied. "But come to think of it, can't those other two, Ganondorf and Bowser call Heartless too?"

"Heartless? Is that what those things are called?" Donkey asked.

"Yeah." Patrick nodded.

"Well then, if what you said is true about the world and the swamp n' stuff, we should really band together and fight them off. I don't think Shrek would be interested. But I am!"

Timmy chuckled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think we can take them on ourselves."

"Huh? Oh, okay." Donkey said, lowering his head in sadness.

* * *

_(Later On...)_

Timmy was sound asleep. He dreamed that he was in a field that went on for miles and miles ahead. In front of him was Tootie. She was facing the other way, looking towards the endless field ahead of her.

_"Tootie?" Timmy said, reaching out to touch her shoulder._

_"My heart..." Tootie said suddenly. Timmy stopped and put his hand down._

_"Your..heart?" Timmy said, confused. "What wrong with it?"_

_"It sleeps...inside someone.." She said. "Only they can wake me again.."_

_Timmy was confused about Tootie's words. What was she trying to tell him?_

_"Please, tell me...where does your heart sleep?" Timmy said, in need of an answer. _

_"My heart...it sleeps within..."_

_The image of Tootie became distorted, it then being replaced by an image of Shrek yelling very loudly at someone. Timmy __covered his ears and he then awoke in the real world._

Timmy jumped up out of his sleep, only to see Shrek yelling at over 100 people who had migrated to his swamp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!" Shrek yelled, his voice echoing.

Spongebob, Patrick and Donkey ran up to Timmy.

"Finally, you're awake. And I thought Patrick was a heavy sleeper." Spongebob said.

"Wh-What's going on?" Timmy said sleepily, looking around. It had seemed like all of the make believe creatures had all moved here to Shrek's swamp and made themselves comfortable.

"The fairy tale creatures are in my SWAMP!" Shrek yelled. "All of you, out! out!" Shrek had began to wave off all of them, but instead a handful of them had ran into Shrek's house and locked the door. Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and Shrek shot a look at Donkey.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't invite them." Donkey said in his defense.

"Well gosh, no one invited us." Pinocchio, a small wooden boy, said.

"What?"

"We were forced to come here." Pinocchio said.

"By who?" Timmy asked.

"Lord Farquaad! He huffed and he puffed and he...signed an eviction notice." A small pig said.

Shrek sighed. "Alright.. who knows where this Farquaad guy is?"

No one answered. Donkey kept raising a hoove. "Oh, oh, oh. I know where he is!"

Timmy looked around nervously. "Does anyone else know where to find him?"

"OH! OH! OH! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Donkey said loudly.

Shrek rubbed his head and sighed. "Okay...attention all fairy tale..things! Do not get comfortable, your welcome has officially worn out. IN FACT, I'm gonna see this guy Farquaad, RIGHT NOW and get you all off my land and back where you came from!"

The crowd of fairy tale people cheered and clapped. Shrek shot looks at Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and Donkey. "And you four, are comin' with me.."

"Oh yeah! That's what I like to hear. Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick, Shrek and Donkey. Five stalwart friends out on a whirlwind, big city adventure! I LOVE IT!" Donkey said, excitedly.

Timmy rubbed his eyes. "This isn't something you wake up to every night. I hope this is worth our time."

"Aw c'mon Timmy, we'll talk to this Farquaad guy, get the fairy tale beings back to their homes, seal the keyhole to this world and fly out. It'll be smooth sailing." Spongebob said happily.

"I hope so.." Timmy said. The five of them then set out to talk to Farquaad.

* * *

**(Shrek has joined you!)**

_-Party Member info: Shrek_

_Ground Pound: Shrek will beat on the ground with his will stun the enemies close to him and give Timmy some time for attacks._

_Spinning Lariat: Shrek will hold out both of his arms to his sides and spin around, this is similar to Goofy's attack, "Goofy Tornado"._

_Double Legged Drop Kick: Shrek hops up in the air and drop kicks an enemy, the enemy will ricochet and hit another one if it's nearby. If not, then the enemy will fly towards Timmy so that he can defeat it with a quick strike._

_Ogre's Roar: Shrek roars at the enemy, this will stun them._

_Onion Toss: Shrek will throw onions which will explode into brown gas and will inflict both pain and confusion onto the enemy._

_**LIMIT BREAK: Wrath of an Ogre**_

_Timmy__ and Shrek will roar loudly, causing a fiery aura to form around them and maul the surrounding enemies. __**Stomp and Yell**__ will allow Shrek to use Timmy as a weapon and he will swing him around while Timmy attacks the enemies with his Keyblade as he's being swung. __**Break and Destroy **__lets Timmy and Shrek attack the enemies in unison for a short period of time. The finisher, __**Onion Rain**__, shows Timmy and Shrek tossing up onions in the air, only to let them rain down of the enemies and create huge damage._


	15. Chapter 14: The Perilous Quest

Chapter 14: A Perilous Quest

_-Far Far Away: Small Dungeon-_

A rather small man, dressed in royal attire walked down a hallway that lead to a small dungeon. Two guards stood aside and the man shoved the doors open and walked through. An executioner was currently torturing a small gingerbread man by drowning him in a cup of milk, the man in royal attire smiled malevolently as he witnessed it.

"That's enough," The man said, raising his hand. "He's ready to talk."

The executioner slammed the gingerbread man on a metal tray and walked away. The man laughed as he approached the gingerbread man. It appeared that they had broken off his legs so that he could run away from them.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!" The man taunted, tapping the Gingerbread's broken off legs on the table.

"Y-You're a monster, F-Farquaad.." Gingy said, giving Farquaad a disgusted look.

"I'm not the monster here, YOU are! You and the rest of that fairytale trash is poisoning my perfect world. Now tell me, where are the others!" Farquaad said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Eat me!" Gingy said as he spit at Farquaad. Farquaad sighed.

"I've tried to be fair to you creatures, and my patience is wearing thin!" Farquuad pinched Gingy's gumdrop button. "Tell me! Or I'll.."

"NO, NOT THE BUTTONS! Not my gumdrop buttons!" Gingy cried.

"Alright then! Tell me who's hiding them!" Farquaad demanded, shining a bright light on Gingy. Gingy sat up. "Okay..I'll tell you.."

"Do you know the muffin man?" Gingy asked.

"The muffin man?" Farquaad said.

"The muffin man.." Gingy nodded.

"Yes, I know the muffin man. Who lives on Drury lane?"

"She's married to the muffin man," Gingy continued.

"The muffin man?" Farquaad asked.

"The muffin man!" Gingy cried.

"She's married to the muffin man.." Farquaad had began to think. But his thoughts were interrupted as the door flew open and a group of knights came carrying something in.

"My lord! We've found it!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Bring it in!" Farquaad said. The knights carried the large, covered up item downstairs and set it on a hook. They uncovered it and it revealed to be a large mirror.

Melodic sounds came from the mirror as an image of a large, white face appeared inside of it.

Farquaad smiled slyly, "Magic Mirror..."

"DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!" Gingy screamed. Farquaad threw Gingy in a trash bin to keep him quiet.

"Evening," Farquaad cleared his throat. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Isn't this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?"

The mirror replied. "Well, technically, you're not a king."

Farquaad picked up a smaller mirror and shattered it on the floor. "You were saying?"

"W-Well what I meant to say was, you're not a king yet, heh. But, you can become one. All you have to do it marry a princess."

"Go on.." Farquaad nodded.

"_Sooo.._just sit back and relax my lord, because it's time for you to meet today's eligable bachelorettes," The mirror said, comically parodying the host of a dating show. "And _heeeeerre _they are!"

_Bacherlorette #1: Is a mentally abused gal living in a far away kingdom. She likes sushi and hot tubbing ANYTIME! Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her two evil sisters. Please welcome, Cinderella!_

_Bacherlorette #2: Is a cape wearin' girl from the land of fancy. Although she lives with seven other men, she's not easy. Just kiss her dead, frozen lips and she how much of a livewire she is. Come on! Give it up for Snow White!_

_And last, but certainly not least. Bacherlorette #3 is a fiery redhead from a dragon-guarded, Castle that's surrounded by hot, boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. She's a loaded pistol that likes pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. Yours for the rescueing, Princess Fiona!_

The knights clapped loudly. Farquaad gave a smirk.

_"So, will it be Bacherlorette #1? Bacherlorette #2? Or Bacherlorette #3?"_

"Three? One..no, no. Two?" Farquaad couldn't decide. The knights were all certain that number 3 was the one. Farquaad picked his choice.

"Number three!"

"Lord Farquaad, you've chosen. Princess Fiona." The mirror nodded, showing an image of Princess Fiona. The knights clapped and cheered.

"Yes..Fiona.." Farquaad said to himself. "She's perfect. All I have to do is find someone who can go and.."

"But I probably should mention the little thing that happens at night." The mirror said, interrupting Farquaad's thoughts.

"I'll do it!" Farquaad said, convincing himself that he'll go save Fiona himself.

"Yes! But after sunset." The mirror said.

"SILENCE!" Farquaad said, silencing the mirror. "I will make this Princess Fiona my queen. And Duloc will finally have the perfect King!"

Farquaad turned to his knighhts. "Assemble your finest men. We're going to have a tournament!" Farquaad gave a haunting smirk.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Lancelot Parking Lot-_

After traveling a long way since the dead of night, Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick, Shrek and Donkey had finally reached Duloc.

"That's it right there, Duloc." Donkey said, pointing a hoof foward. "I told you I'd find it."

"So, that must be Lord Farquaad's castle." Timmy said, resting his hands behind his head.

"Uh huh. That's the place." Donkey nodded.

"Do you think he's compensating for something?" Shrek laughing. Seeing as no one else was laughing with him, Shrek awkwardly ceased his laughter and continued to walk foward.

"H-Hey, wait up Shrek!" Donkey said, running after him. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick followed behind them.

"Won't the other people be frightened by Shrek's appearance?" Spongebob asked.

"Most likely," Timmy nodded. "Hey Shrek, why not try greeting people first? That might help them warm up to you."

"Good idea, Timmy." Shrek smiled. Shrek then attempted to greet a person in a Farquaad outfit, but it only scared him and made him run off.

"Wait a second! I'm not gonna eat ya!" Shrek said.

"Yeah, we just wanna find out where Farquaad is!" Patrick yelled after the man. The man after away, the five decided to enter the kingdom of Duloc.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Duloc-_

As they entered the kingdom, they noticed that everything was very quiet.

"It's quiet.." Shrek said. They all looked around.

"Too quiet." Timmy added, looking around in the kingdom. There was shops full of products deticated to the town's King.

"Where is everybody?" Spongebob asked. Donkey then spotted something.

"Hey, look at this!" Donkey then ran over to an information booth and pulled the lever. A slow clicking sound was heard, the sound growing quicker and quicker. Suddenly, the windows of the booth opened and a series of wooden wind up toys had began to sing.

_"Welcome to Duloc_

_Such a perfect town_

_Here we have some rules_

_Let us lay them down_

_Don't make waves_

_Stay in line_

_And we'll get along fine._

_Duloc is a Perfect Place_

_Please keep off of the grass_

_Shine your shoes_

_Wipe your... face._

_Duloc is, Duloc is,_

_Duloc is a Perfect—_

_Place!"_

After the song was over, the booth took a picture of all five of them. The picture had captured their appalled, surprise ridden faces.

"Wow!" Donkey exclaimed, he quickly went to retrieve the photo, but was quickly pulled back by the others.

"No..just..no.." Timmy shook his head. In the distance, fanfare was heard. It came from an entrance to what to be an Arena. They decided to check it out.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Arena-_

As they entered, they saw Lord Farquaad standing on a balcony with two knights by his side, announcing something. "The champion, shall have the honor, no, no. The privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Fiona from the fiery keep of the dragon!"

Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick, Shrek and Donkey walked into the crowd of men garbed in armor. It looked like they were competing in a tourney to rescue someone.

"If for some reason the winner is unsuccessful. The runner up will take his place and so on and so forth." Farquaad said. "Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

The crowd in the stands cheered loudly. Timmy looked around. "Hey..."

"Let the tournament, begin!" Farquaad screamed. Shrek glared and pushed the other contestants out of the way to speak with Farquaad. Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and Donkey following behind him.

"Eugh! What is that! It's hideous!" Farquaad exclaimed.

"Oh, that's not very nice." Shrek said, looking back at the other four.

"Yeah, man. it's just a donkey!" Timmy smirked. Donkey tilted his head in confusion.

"Indeed." Farquaad rolled his eyes. "Knight! New plan! The ones who kill the ogre, will be named champion. Now have at him!"

The knights had slowly began to surround the five of them. Timmy chuckled nervously.

"Not good." Spongebob said.

Shrek sighed. "C'mon now."

Shrek had backed up into a table with cups on them. "Can't we just settle this over a pint?"

Shrek picked up a cup and looked around at the Knights closing in on them.

Timmy summoned his Keyblade. "You want the ogre? Then you'll have to get through us!" Timmy then got in a stance with his Keyblade and prepared to fight the Knights, Spongebob, Patrick and Shrek joining him.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the knights with the help of Shrek!)**

_-Objection info: This is a normal battle, but if Shrek gets defeated, it's game over.-_

**(Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)**

Timmy smirked and slashed the nozzle of of a barrel of liquid, making it spray the knights and cover the ground, making it very slippery. He slid across the arena and began to attack the knights with swift strikes. Spongebob froze one of the knights with a Blizzard spell, then letting Shrek come in and piledrive the frozen knight and defeat him. Patrick tossed his Axe Sword through a wave of knights, making them fall down in pain as they were hit. Shrek grabbed one knights and body slammed him into defeat.

Farquaad put a palm to his face in dismay.

One knight with a crossbow attempted to shoot Timmy with it, but he quickly deflected the arrow by spinning his Keyblade and smacking the arrow towards the knight, defeating him almost easily. Timmy then hopped up into the air, Shrek grabbed Timmy by his ankles and swung him around, Timmy hit the knights with his Keyblade as he was being swung around like a weapon. Shrek then threw Timmy high into the air. "Waaahh!"

"Oops..sorry.." Shrek chuckled. One knight attempted to slash at Spongebob, but the sponge torched the knight with a Fire spell in return. The knights then got the better of them and surrounded them.

"Hey!" Timmy yelled from above. Shrek, Spongebob and Patrick looked up, only to see Timmy diving down, ready to plunge his Keyblade into the ground. The three scattered as Timmy slammed down on the ground Keyblade first, making all of the knights fly back with great speed. The young Keybearer stood up and wiped his forehead. The crowd roared as they had won.

"Thank you, thank you very much. I'm here 'til Thursday." Shrek said.

Farquaad smirked and made a gesture to the rest of the knights who were standing on the balconies, making them aim their crossbows right at Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick, Shrek and Donkey. Timmy looked around and got into a stance with his Keyblade. "What? Want an encore?"

The knight beside Farquaad spoke, "Shall I give the order, sir?"

"No." Farquaad said. "I have a better idea."

Farquaad raised his hand into the air. "People of Duloc! I give you our champions!"

"What?" Shrek said in confusion.

"Congratulations ogre and friends. You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest!"

"Quest?" Spongebob scratched his head.

"We're already on a quest!" Timmy said.

"Yeah, to get my swamp back!" Shrek said.

"Your swamp?" Farquaad asked.

"Yeah! My swamp! Where you dumped those fairytale creatures!" Shrek yelled.

"Indeed." Farquaad smirked. "Alright ogre, I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me and I'll give your swamp back."

"Exactly the way it was?" Shrek yelled.

"Down to last slime covered toadstool."

"And the squaters?" Shrek asked.

"As good as gone." Farquaad nodded.

The five looked around at the crossbows aimed down at them. Timmy rested his Keyblade on his shoulder and put a hand on his hip. "What kind of quest?"

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Flower Fields-_

"Lemme get this straight, so we're gonna fight a dragon and save a princess just so that Farquaad can give you back your swamp, which you only don't have because he filled it with fairytales?" Timmy asked.

"Eh, sounds about right."

"I don't get it Shrek, why don't you just pull some a' that ogre stuff and throb and grind his bones into bread!" Donkey said.

"Oh, maybe I should brutally pick apart a village and make them all part of my dinner, does that sound good?"

"No. Not at all.." Donkey replied.

"For your information, there's a lot more to ogres than people think."

"Example?" Patrick said.

"Example, um. Ogres are like onions!" Shrek said.

"They stink?" Spongebob replied.

"No."

"They make you cry?" Timmy added.

"No! Onions have layers, Ogres have layers, you get me?"

Shrek then threw down the onion in anger and walked in front of the group.

"Well, this is gonna be a long trip.." Timmy sighed.

"You said it." Spongebob nodded. The five then made their way to the castle Princess Fiona was being held at. As they had left the Flower Fields, a Corridor Of Darkness had opened up and stepping out of it, was the great and terrible Bowser himself.

Bowser laughed. "This time, I'll have that runt and his dumb friends destroyed in an instant."

"Goin' to rescue a princess, eh?" Bowser smirked. "This'll be fun."

Bowser opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it, as he now planned to stalk Timmy and his friends on their quest.

* * *

_-The "Perilous" Quest-_

The five of them traveled miles and miles to find the castle and rescue Princess Fiona. But Timmy still thought about one thing. Tootie's sleeping heart. Who exactly had her heart? As they passed through valleys and moutain areas, he always thought about it.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Mountains-_

The five walked cautiously through the moutain area. Timmy sniffed into the air and gagged.

"Shrek! Dude, you've gotta warn us when you just crack one like that."

Donkey coughed. "Yeah Shrek,"

Shrek laughed. "Trust me Timmy, if it we're me, you'd all be dead. Plus, this is brimstone. we must be getting close."

"Heh, yeah right." Patrick rolled his eyes.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Bridge-_

They proceeded to climb up a rocky wall, the five of them got a haunting view of the castle. A long, narrow wooden bridge swung lightly as it lead up to the castle which held the princess. Surrounding the castle, was a ocean of boiling, hot lava that will bring instant death upon anyone who falls in it.

"Sure, it's big enough. But look at the location!" Shrek laughed, jumping over the wall and walking towards the bridge, Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick following him. Donkey was the last to follow.

"Uh, Shrek. Remember when you said that ogres have layers?" Donkey asked.

"Aye." Shrek nodded.

"Well, I have a bit of a confession to make." Donkey said nervously.

"What is it?" Timmy said.

"Uh, donkeys don't have layers. We wear our fear right there on our sleeve."

"But donkeys don't have sleeves." Patrick said.

"You know what I mean!" Donkey said, with fear in his eyes.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that you're afraid of heights!" Timmy sighed with annoyance.

"Oh no. I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a rickety bridge over a lake of lava!" Donkey said, pointing a hoof at the lava and bridge.

"Don't you worry your little head." Spongebob said confidentily. "We'll just tackle this thing together, one little step at a time!"

"You sure, Spongebob?" Donkey said.

The sponge nodded. "Promise."

After Donkey had calmed down, they had began to make their way across the bridge. Suddenly the lava below them had began to boiling very quickly, which made Donkey very uneasy.

"Uhh.."

"Don't look down." Timmy said, lightly petting Donkey's head.

"Ok, don't look down, Donkey. D-Don't look down.." Donkey told himself.

Suddenly, as they were halfway across the bridge, a large fiery Heartless that was in the shape of a bird had emerged from the ocean of lava, it screeched as it took flight into the air. Donkey tripped and fell.

"TIMMY! I'M LOOKIN' DOWN!" Donkey panicked.

The large Heartless was known as Firebird. Firebird soared down towards the bridge and threatened to burn it down. "Everyone! Quickly make your way to the other side!"

Timmy summoned his Keyblade and he began to lead the group to the end of the bridge.

**(INFORMATION: Escape the large Heartless, Firebird! Watch the Crisis Gauge!)**

**(Battle Music: Sinister Shadows)**

**-**_Objective Info: You will have to safely make your way across the bridge before the Heartless burns it down. The Heartless will attempt to set fire to the bridge, but the RC, __**Hinder**__, will allow Timmy to quickly shoot a blast of Blizzard magic at the Heartless and temporarily stun the Heartless, giving you time to make a run for it. But if the Crisis Gauge gets too high, it will be an automatic Game Over.-_

Timmy and the other quickly ran towards the castle. The Firebird attempted to shoot a ball of fire at the bridge, but it was quickly stopped as Timmy used a Blizzard spell on the Heartless and stunned it. Heartless reinforcements were summoned and they stood in the way of Timmy and the group.

"Ignore them!" Timmy yelled. "Keep running!"

As they made it across the bridge, Firebird had come back to it's senses. Spongebob glared and shot a blast of ice at the Heartless, making it screech in pain and plummet down into the pit of lava.

"Quick! Inside!" Shrek yelled. The five quickly entered the castle.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Castle Ruins-_

They witnessed that the castle was partly in ruins. Remnants of past knights who have attempted to rescue the princess still hung around. They all walked up the stepped and looked around.

"You guys scared?" Donkey asked.

"No. But, shhh!" Shrek said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Alright. We'll need a plan. Donkey, try to find the stairs." Timmy whispered.

"Stairs? I thought we we're looking for the princess?"

"The princess will be in the highest room, in the tallest tower." Shrek said, putting of some Knight's armor.

"How would you know that?" Timmy asked.

"Read it in a book once." Shrek said, walking forward.

Donkey then went to go look for the stairs, he opened a large door the lead to another room. As he progressed through it, he heard growling. Timmy looked up and saw a tall tower which had a light shining through a window, showing the someone was inside of it.

Timmy smiled, "Well, we know where the princess is, but where is the-"

"DRAGON!" Donkey screamed as a large, menacing dragon burst through the wall. Timmy quickly summoned his Keyblade as Donkey led the dragon to the group.

"Look out!" Patrick said. The dragon breathed fire, but Patrick quickly blocked the fire with his Axe Sword. The dragon roared loudly. Timmy and the others got into a stance and prepared to fight.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Subdue the dragon!)**

**(Battle Music: The Deep End)**

_-Boss info: The dragon fights a lot like Dragon Maleficent in the KH series. It will use tail swipes and will breath fire that with linger around for the ground. If Timmy gets too close, it will savagely claw at him with it's razor sharp claws.-_

Timmy flipped out of the way of the dragon's large fireball and jumped up into the air and began to strike the dragon with air combos. Shrek tossed countless onions at the dragon, the brown gas exploding in it's face and stunning it, giving Timmy more time for Keyblade strikes. Spongebob rained down Thunder spells on the dragon, causing more damage. Patrick hacked away with his Axe Sword and occasionally summoned tremors to add more damage towards the dragon.

The dragon growled and breathed fire all around the room, setting it on fire. Timmy used the Reflect spell to protect him and the others from the fire, which then shot the attack right back at the dragon, causing it to screech in pain and fall down. Shrek ran behind and grabbed it's tail, Timmy followed him and grabbed on too. The dragon swung it's tail back and forth, trying to get them off, but they were flung off and were flying towards a tower.

_-Far Far Away: Princess' Tower-_

Timmy and Shrek crashed through the ceiling of the tower, alerting a woman who seemed to be the princess. They both stood up and brushed themselves off. The woman looked at the both of them with calmness in her eyes. But she quickly laid back down on the bed, pretending she was asleep. Timmy and Shrek approached the princess. Shrek then shook her awake.

"Ouch! What?!" the princess yelled.

"Are you Princess Fiona?" Timmy asked.'

"Yes! I am!" Fiona answered, her beauty stunned Timmy temporarily. Timmy could sense the light inside of her heart. "Awaiting a knight..or knights, who are bold as to rescue me!"

"Well that's nice," Shrek said. "Now let's go!"

As the two turned to leave, Fiona held up a bouquet of flowers. "But wait, sir Knights!"

"This be'ith our first meeting! Should it be a romantic one?" Fiona said smiling.

"Sorry! But there is no time!" Timmy said, grabbing Fiona by the wrist. Shrek broke down the door and the three had begun to make a run for it.

"But wait! But this is all wrong!" Fiona whined. "A-At least let me know the names of my champions."

Timmy sighed. "Timmy Turner!"

"Shrek!"

"Well, Sir Shrek and Sir Timmy. I pray that you get me out of here as soon as possible!"

"Yeah, yeah. We know!" Timmy nodded.

They stopped and saw Spongebob and Patrick waiting by the door. Timmy, Shrek and Fiona approached them. "What's up?"

"Uhh..Donkey's in there with the dragon." Patrick said.

"Oh, crap! Is he okay?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, he's just-"

Shrek walked up to the door and opened it, he witnessed the dragon, who wrapped Donkey up with it's tail and was talking with him. It seemed like Donkey had charmed the dragon somehow.

Timmy nodded at Shrek, "I've got a plan."

Timmy hopped up on the railing and jumped up on the chain. He swung back and forth, he then pulled the chain downward, making the chandelier fall down on the dragon and trap it. Timmy jumped down and rescued Donkey.

"About time you got here!" Donkey said. Timmy and Donkey ran up the stairs and avoided the dragon's fire. Timmy and Donkey reunited with the group and proceeded to escape the castle.

_-Far Far Away: Mountains-_

The six managed to escape into the mountains. Fiona smiled.

"You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing your..."

The other five slid down the slope.

"..A little unorthodox I'll admit. But.."

Fiona approached Timmy and Shrek. "Thy deed is great and thine heart is pure. I am forever in your debt."

Donkey cleared his throat. Spongebob and Patrick folded their arms. "Uh, how about us? We helped too!"

Fiona turned around and pet Donkey. "And where would his Knight be without his noble steed and accomplices?"

Donkey nudged Spongebob, "Hear that? I'm a noble steed!"

"The battle is won, it is now time to remove your helmet, my sir knight." Fiona smiling at Shrek.

"Uh..no."

"Why not?" Fiona asked.

"Uh..because I have helmet hair!" Shrek said nervously.

Fiona got closer. "Please, I would like to look upon the face of my other rescuer."

"Oh no you wouldn't..'st"

Fiona blushed. "But how would you kiss me?"

Shrek's eyes widen, "What? That wasn't in the job description!"

"Maybe it's a perk!" Spongebob said.

"No! It's destiny!" Fiona said. "A princess is locked in a tower, which is guarded by a fearsom dragon is rescued by a brave knight. Or in this case 'knights'. And they all share their firt, true love's kiss."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. We get the picture."

"Share a kiss with Shrek? Wait, wait.. you think that Shrek is your true love?" Donkey asked.

Fiona nodded. "Well..yes."

The other five looked at eachother right before bursting out into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Fiona said with slight annoyance.

"Let's just say, Shrek isn't your type." Timmy said.

"Of course you are, you're my rescuer! Now remove your helmet!" Fiona demanded.

"Look, this isn't a good idea."

"Just take off the helmet!" Fiona said.

"I'm not going to." Shrek said.

" .OFF!" Fiona demanded.

"NO!"

"NOW!"

Shrek finally gave in. "Okay! As you wish, your highness."

Shrek then removed his helmet. Fiona got a good look at Shrek's face, not saying anything.

"Y-Your an ogre.."

"Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming?" Shrek said.

"Well yes, actually." Fiona replied. "Oh, this is all wrong. You're not suppose to be an ogre!"

Fiona walked off, as she was very disappointed.

"Uh, your highness. We were sent to rescue you by Lord Farquaad. He's the one who wants to marry you." Timmy said.

"Well, why didn't he come rescue me?" Fiona asked.

"Good question! You sure ask 'im that when we get there." Shrek said, throwing the helmet down.

"But I'm suppose to be rescued by my true love! Not some knaves and their pet!"

Timmy sighed. "Look, you're not making our job any easier."

"Well, I'm sorry but your job is not my problem!" Fiona said. "You can tell Lord Farquaad that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be right here!" Fiona then sat down on a boulder.

"Hey! I'm no one's messenger boy. I'm a delivery boy!" Shrek said, walking up to Fiona.

Fiona narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare!"

Shrek then picked Fiona up and began to carry her over his shoulder. "You comin' boys?"

"Right behind you.." Timmy nodded. Timmy could see that this would was going to be a very long trip back.


	16. Chapter 15: Road to Duloc

Chapter 15: Road to Duloc

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Lakeside-_

The hours passed by as they traveled back to Duloc, so they decided to stop and rest. Fiona then asked a question.

"So, what's this Lord Farquaad like?"

"Well, let me put it this way. " Shrek dropped Fiona to the ground. "Men of Farquaad's status are in _short_ supply." Shrek laughed.

Timmy chuckled. "Yeah, there are some people who think _little_ of him."

Timmy and Shrek laughed together. Fiona glared at them.

"Stop it you two!" Fiona said. "You're just jealous that you can't measure up to be a great ruler like Lord Farquaad."

"Yeah sure. We'll let you do the measuring when you see him tommorow." Spongebob said.

"Tommorow?!" Fiona gasped. She looked at the sky only to see that it was sunset. "It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop to make camp?"

"No. Wouldn't that take longer?" Timmy asked.

"Exactly, Timmy." Shrek nodded. "We can keep it going."

"B-But there's robbers in the woods!" Fiona said nervously.

"Whoa! Time out! Camp sound good right about now, Shrek." Donkey insisted.

"C'mon now, I'm scarier than anything is this forest." Shrek said.

"Yeah and with the Keyblade's magic, I can take those guys out with ease." Timmy smirked.

Fiona ran in front of the two and screamed. "I need to find somewhere to camp, NOW!"

Timmy and Shrek looked at each other and then at Fiona.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Cave-_

They decided to give Fiona shelter in a cave. It was night time, so the group decided to rest for now. Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick, Shrek and Donkey sat around the camp fire.

"So Shrek, what are we gonna do when we get our swamp back?" Donkey asked. "After we return the princess to Farquaad and all."

"Our swamp?" Shrek exclaimed. "Donkey, there is no 'our' or 'we' and when I get my swamp back, I'm building a ten foot wall over my land."

Donkey branded a sadden look on his face. Timmy looked at Donkey with sympathy.

"Donkey." Timmy said softly.

"You cut me deep Shrek, you cut me real deep." Donkey said. "And who are you trying to keep out anyway?"

"Drop it." Shrek said, as he was highly annoyed.

"Yeah, who are you trying to keep out?" Spongebob asked.

Shrek stood up. "Everyone!"

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Donkey said

"Shrek, what do you have against the world anyways?" Timmy asked.

"I don't have anything against anyone! It's the world that seems to have a problem with me!" Shrek said. "People take one look at me and run away. 'Ah! Help! It's a big, dumb, ugly ogre!'"

Shrek went and sat on a cliff, looking up at the moon. "They judge me right before then even know me." Shrek sighed. "That's why I'm better off alone."

"No, Shrek." Timmy stood up. "No one is better off alone. No one deserves to be singled out and left alone. When you're alone, you're weak without someone to back you up. No one to turn to. Being alone is the only way that can lead someone to darkness."

Timmy walked up to Shrek and sat next to him. "Look, when we first met. We didn't think you were a big, dumb, ugly ogre. " Spongebob, Patrick and Donkey came and sat by them too.

Shrek smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

_(The Next Morning)_

Timmy and the others woke up to smell of eggs. They all sat up and stretched their limbs.

"Morning." Fiona smiled. "How do you like your eggs?"

Shrek gave Fiona a stare. "What's all this?"

Fiona giggled, "Well, we did get off on the wrong foot. After all, you did rescue me."

Fiona set down a rock with six sunny side up eggs on it right in front of them. "Eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us!" Fiona said, smiling.

Timmy whispered to Spongebob and Patrick. "Is it me, or is Fiona acting a bit strange?"

"Yeah, she is acting different." Patrick whispered.

After they all ate, they headed out for Duloc again.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Calm Forest-_

The five carried on through the woods until Shrek burped out of nowhere.

"Ew, Shrek. Is that any way to act in front of a princess?" Donkey scolded.

Fiona then let out a burp herself. "Eh,"

"She's as gross as you are, Shrek." Timmy chuckled.

Shrek laughed. "Y'know Fiona, you're not exactly as I expected."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them." Fiona smiled, and walked in front of the group, humming a ballad.

"Whoa.." Timmy smiled.

Suddenly, a man garbed in green swung by on a rope and swept Fiona up. Timmy summoned his Keyblade. "Princess Fiona!"

Fiona and the man in green had landed on a large tree branch. "What are you doing?!" Fiona yelled.

"Be still, chere. For I am your savior!" The man said."I am rescuing you from this green beast and his lackeys!"

"Hey!" Shrek yelled.

"That's our princess! Now get outta here!" Timmy said, pointing his Keyblade at the man.

"Please! Can't you see I'm a little busy here?!" The man yelled back.

Fiona shoved the man away, "Look pal! I don't know who you think you are!"

"Oh. How rude alala. Allow me to introduce myself. Oh merry men!" The man called.

More men came out with weapons, it looked like they were going to do a musical number.

_Ta, da, da, da, da, da, whoo_

_I steal from the rich and give to the needy_

_I takes a wee percentage, but I'm not greedy_

_I rescue pretty damsels, man, I'm good_

_What a guy, ha-ha, Monsieur Hood_

_Break it down_

The merrymen and Robin Hood danced heavily.

_I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid_

_What I'm basically saying is I like to get...paid_

_So, when an ogre in the bush grabs a lady by the tush_

_That's bad, that's bad, that's bad, that's bad_

_When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad_

_He's mad, he's really mad_

_Now I'll take my blade and ram it through your hearts_

Robin Hood unsheathed a blade and pointed it at Timmy and the others.

_Keep your eyes on me, boys, 'Cause I'm about to staaa..._

Fiona drop kicked Robin Hood in the face. silencing him. Fiona landed on her feet.

"Man that was annoying!" Fiona sighed. One of the merrymen attempted to shoot Fiona with an arrow, but Timmy intervened and knocked th arrow back at him with the Keyblade, defeating him.

Robin Hood hopped up to his feet and readied his blade. "Unleash the beasts, Monsieur Bowser!"

Timmy gasped, "Bowser?!"

Bowser entered through a Corridor of Darkness, laughing. He smiled and snapped his fingers, summoning loads of Shadows to help the Merrymen and Robin Hood defeat Timmy and the others and capture Princess Fiona.

"Nab the princess, boys!" Bowser demanded. "And don't forget to take these doofuses out!"

The rest of the Merrymen surrounded them, threatening to kill them.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Robin Hood and the Merrymen!)**

**(Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)**

-Mini Boss info: Robin Hood is a very easy one to beat. He may look like a pushover, but he is hard if you don't have any Potions or useful healing magic at your disposal. He will use devastating dagger combos on you if you are too close and will shoot you with arrows if you are far from him. The Merrymen are much like the Knights, but use daggers and Bow and Arrows instead. Once Robin Hood's health is low, he will begin to summon lots of Heartless into battle.-

Timmy dashed over at Robin Hood and began to hack away at him with Keyblade combos, right before smacking him away with a strong attack that sent him flying into a tree. Shrek picked up one of the Merrymen and threw him up into the air, letting Patrick hit down him to the ground. Spongebob stunned another Merryman with a Thunder spell, letting Timmy come in and finish him off with a swift strike. Robin Hood recovered and ran over to Timmy and slashed him a few times with his dagger, damaging Timmy by a lot. Timmy countered with a Keyblade strike and used Cure magic to fully heal himself. He then spun into Robin Hood with his Keyblade and rapidly hacked away at him and then knocked him away with another strong attack.

Robin Hood growled and summoned a few Heartless to his aid. Timmy chucked his Keyblade at Robin Hood, defeating him on impact. Timmy summoned his Keyblade back to him.

"Oh no!" Robin Hood screamed in defeat right before falling the ground.

A few more Merrymen attempted to attack Timmy, but surprisingly, Princess Fiona rushed in and took them out with karate-like combos. Shrek and Donkey's jaws dropped.

Bowser growled in anger. "You take down my Heartless and take down my minions! Grr...I won't give up that easily!" Bowser then ran off into the forest.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Fiona said, smiling.

"Hold the phone!" Shrek said, chasing after Fiona. "Where did you learn all of that?"

"Well, when one lives by themselves they'll have to learn those things in case something happens." Fiona smiled.

* * *

_(Journey back to Duloc)_

As the six of them made their way back to Duloc, the other four witnessed the chemistry that Fiona and Shrek had shown. They were taking a strong liking towards one another, and had began to look out for one another. It almost reminded Timmy of all the times Tootie had looked out for him, but he only saw it as her being a nuisance. Timmy still thought about Tootie more and more as they made it back to Duloc.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Outskirts-_

"Here we are, princess." Timmy smiled. They all had just arrived in Duloc.

"Your future awaits you." Shrek said.

"That's Duloc?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." Spongebob said.

"But wait," Fiona said. "I'm worried about Donkey!"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Well that's what they always say," Fiona said, grabbing Donkey. "Then next thing you know, you're dead!"

Timmy joined in, "Yeah Donkey, you look a little pale."

"Why don't we go find some firewood and cook some dinner!" Spongebob suggested.

"Great idea, Spongebob!" Fiona smiled. "I'll go get the firewood!"

"And we'll go find the dinner!"

They all then split up to go find dinner.

Later, they set up camp and were eating their last meal together.

Fiona sighed and looked over at the castle in Duloc. "Guess I'll be dining differently tomorrow night."

Shrek looked down at his food. "Well, you can come visit me in the swamp, I can cook all kinds a' things for you."

"Really?" Fiona smiled warmly.

Shrek nodded. "Uh..princess?"

"Yes, Shrek?"

Just as Shrek was about to say something. Donkey interrupted.

"Well! Ain't this romantic? The sunset.."

"SUNSET?!" Fiona gasped. "Uh, sorry, I have to go...it's pretty late isn't it?"

Fiona got up and quickly began to run off inside.

"Hold it right, there!" Patrick said. "I know what's going on around here."

Fiona's heart had began to race. Patrick smiled. "You're scared of the dark aren't you?" he teased.

"Oh yes, Patrick, that's it. I'm terrified of the dark. I think I'd better go inside." Fiona said as she was about to rush inside. "Good night," She smiled warmly as Shrek.

"Good night." Everyone else said to her as she walked inside.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Timmy said, nudging an elbow at Spongebob.

"Yeah, it seems like Shrek and Fiona really dig each other." Donkey agreed.

Shrek shook his head, "No we don't. I'm just bringing her back to Farquaad."

"Oh don't play dumb with us! You and Fiona like each other. Just go in there and tell her how you feel!"

"No!" Shrek yelled. "there's nothing to tell! Even If I did tell her, not saying that..you know. Not that I do! 'Cause I don't! Plus, she's a Princess and I'm an.."

"What? An ogre?" Timmy sighed.

Shrek nodded. "Yeah..an ogre." Shrek then walked off.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Timmy asked.

"To get more fire wood." He replied.

Shrek sat on the grass and looked over at Duloc, he sat there until nightfall. Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and Donkey decided to check up on Fiona, seeing as how they are worried about her.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Dark House-_

The four of them treaded quietly through the storage. They looked around for Fiona.

"Princess Fiona? Where are you?" Timmy whispered.

"We're just coming to check up on you, no need to be afraid." Spongebob whispered.

"C'mon Princess, you know I don't do dark places, now." Donkey said.

They could hear someone sneaking along in the ceiling. Suddenly they heard someone falling and screaming. They saw a burly looking figure rise up from the debris. Donkey and Spongebob shrieked with fear. Timmy quickly summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light and charged at the figure. "Graahh!"

The figure screamed and ran out of the way of Timmy's Keyblade, which had crashed into the pile of broken wood. "No! Wait!"

Donkey was calling for Shrek's help, but the figure had gotten clearer. And it looked like Fiona in the form of an ogre.

"Shh.. It's okay!" Fiona whispered. Donkey kept screaming, but Fiona quickly put her hands on his mouth and caressed it. She put on a gentle smile. Timmy lowered his Keyblade and looked Fiona in the eyes. "Oh man, It really is you.."

Fiona looked at Timmy and nodded. "I know. I'm ugly.."

"Was it something that you ate?" Patrick asked. Fiona shook her head.

"It only happens when the sun goes down. I've been this way for as long as I can remember.." Fiona explained. "When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me. And this is the form I take each and every night. This horrible, ugly, BEAST!"

The four of them looked at Fiona with sympathy.

"I was placed in a tower to await the day my true love to rescue me. That's why I must marry Lord Farquaad tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees me." Fiona explained further. "Like this."

Fiona had began to cry. Timmy sighed and sat beside her.

"It'll be okay. Don't sweat it."

Fiona sobbed. "But I'm a princess! This is not how a princess is suppose to look!"

Partick stepped in. "What if you don't marry Farquaad?"

"I have to, Patrick. Only that will break the spell."

Spongebob thought about it. "Well, you're an ogre. And Shrek's an ogre. And you both have a lot in common." Fiona looked up at Spongebob.

"Shrek?"

They five of them continued talking. While on the outside, Shrek approached the door, as he was about to open it, he heard something that cut him deep.

"Who could ever love a beast so hideous and ugly?" Fiona said. "And princess and ugly don't go together, so that's why I can't stay here with Shrek! The only chance I have to be happy is to marry my true love! Don't you see, you guys? That's just how it has to be."

Shrek sighed with sadness, he growled with anger and walked away from the small house.

"That's the only way to break the spell." Fiona said.

"Well, you could at least tell Shrek? It might make him feel better." Donkey said.

"No! Don't breath a word! No one must ever know!" Fiona exclaimed.

"What's the point of keeping secrets when it'll only keep eating you up on the inside?!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick...Donkey! Promise me that you won't tell Shrek! Promise!"

"Alright. Fine!" Timmy agreed. "But you need to tell him yourself."

The four of them walked out of the house and back out into a peaceful night. They all laid down in the grass and decided to get some rest, as tommorow will be a big day.

* * *

_(Morning)_

The sounds of fanfare woke up Timmy and the others. As Timmy rubbed his eyes, he saw Farquaad riding on a horse, accompanied with a crew of knights. Shrek and Fiona stood on the opposite side of them. Timmy stood up to his feet, along with Spongebob and Patrick.

"Princess Fiona," Farquaad smiled.

"As promised." Shrek said abruptly. "Now hand it over!"

"As you wish ogre, the deed to your swamp. Take it and go."

Shrek snatched the deed from Farquaad and began to walk away. Timmy reached out to Shrek, unable to say any words, but he was already halfway gone. Farquaad and Fiona had introduced one another. A knight placed Farquaad on the ground, showing Fiona his true height, much to her dismay.

"Beautiful Princess Fiona. I do ask for your hand in marriage." Farquaad said, getting on his knees. "Will you be the perfect bride, for the prefect groom?"

Fiona looked at Shrek, who was making his way to his swamp, looking back with sadness.

"Lord Farquaad, I accept." Fiona nodded. "Nothing will change my mind."

"Excellent!" Farquaad exclaimed. Farquaad and Fiona got up on the horse and trotted away. Timmy and the others quickly ran up to talk to Shrek.

"Shrek! What are you doing?!" Timmy yelled. "You can't ust let her get away like that!"

"Yeah? So what." Shrek said angrily.

"Look, there's something about her that you don't know." Donkey said. "We talked to her last night and-"

"I know you talked to her last night!" Shrek yelled. "You're great pals aren't ya? Now if you're such good friends, why don't you follow her home?"

"But Shrek.." Timmy started.

"NO! You're not gonna follow me! I live alone! My swamp! Me, and nobody else!" Shrek yelled. "Understand? Especially useless, pathetic annoying talking donkeys and trio of freaks!"

Shrek then stormed off, leaving Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick alone with Donkey. Donkey whimpered with sadness. Timmy gritted his teeth, and bawled up his fists.

"Someone needs to apologize." Timmy said. "Let's go."

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Shrek's Swamp-_

The four arrived at the swamp. Timmy picked up a rock and chucked it at Shrek's door, making him come outside. Shrek opened the door and was surprise at seeing the four of them in his swamp.

"Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick. And Donkey?"

"What is with you? Why are you and Fiona not getting along?" Timmy yelled.

"Well you should know! You're the ones who were talking about me behind my back!" Shrek said, pointing a finger.

"What? No we didn't!" Patrick denied. "You're so wrapped up in your layers, onion boy, that you're starting to be afraid of your own feelings!"

Shrek glared at them and stormed back into the house. "Go away."

Timmy scoffed. "There it is again, doing it again. Just like you did to Fiona! All she ever did was care about you!"

"Care about me?" Shrek said from the inside of his house."She said I was ugly! A hideous creature! I heard the five of you talking."

"She wasn't talking about you! She was talking about...someone else.." Donkey said.

Shrek opened his door and stepped out. "She..wasn't talking about me? Well then who was she talking about?"

"Uh, you wouldn't want to know." Timmy chuckled nervously. "Besides, we're just an annoying donkey and a trio of freaks, right?"

Shrek sighed. "Alright, fine. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Timmy and the other folded their arms and didn't say a word, not being convinced by Shrek's apology. Shrek sighed once more.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I am just a big, stupid, ugly ogre..can you guys forgive me?" Shrek apologized, sincerely.

Timmy smiled and put his hand out to shake his hand. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

Shrek grabbed Timmy's hand and shook it. "Friends?"

Timmy nodded, "Friends."

"So, what did Fiona, say about me?" Shrek asked.

"Don't ask us," Timmy smirked.

Shrek gasped. "The wedding! We'll never make it in time!"

"Oh no worries, Shrek!" Donkey said. He then whistled and summoned the giant dragon from Fiona's castle, who flew by and landed in the swamp. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick gawked in amazement.

They all hopped on and the dragon took flight into the air. As they flew into the air, they had begin to hear the sounds of small helicopter blades.

Flying up beside them in a clown car, was Bowser again. Timmy looked over at Bowser and gritted his teeth. "You know what? You've been causing nothing but trouble this whole time! You're so annoying!"

Bowser laughed. "Shuddup you brat. You're the ones who are annoying. You've foiled all of my precious plans to make you all Heartless grub! And now, this is my one and only chance to finish you guys off so that I can finish the mission!"

Shrek narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Shuddup and let me squash you all flat!" Bowser yelled with hostility. He roared loudly and flying from over them was a Heartless that was named "Ruler of the Sky".

The Ruler of the Sky resembles a large, skeletal parrot. Its body is covered in violet plumage and it has a jeweled, gold collar around its neck. Its tail is comprised of several skulls linked together, while its wings are comprised of four gold cutlasses with alternating violet and red gems set in their guards. The topmost cutlass in each wing ends in a hook, and none of the cutlasses are actually connected to each other. The Ruler of the Sky's head sports yellow eyes and a jeweled, violet and gold crown. Its mouth is comprised by a brown treasure chest filled with gold coins with gold lining, and black spikes acting as teeth that the Heartless has clenched in its beak. Its Heartless emblem is on the top of its crown.

The Heartless flew around the dragon, and threatened to attack it. Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick and Shrek stood up on the dragon's back and prepared for a fight.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat the Heartless boss, Ruler of the Sky!)**

**(Battle Music: Fight and Away)**

**-**_Heartless boss info: The important thing to remember when facing the Ruler of the Sky is to not underestimate the Boss's true power. At the start of the battle, immediately Lock-On to the Heartless Boss as it will fly close to you. Wear it down with some strikes at first. Having Shrek in the party will help, since his Onion attack with stun the Heartless and make it fly around in the sky. When the Heartless gets in front of the dragon, use the Reaction Command, __**Ignite**__, to set fire to the Heartless' tail, which will drain a good bar of health. After sustaining about half a bar of damage, a segment of the Ruler of the Sky's tail will break. At this point, the Ruler of the Sky will enter a berserk state and glow with a pink aura. When the tail has been destroyed, the Ruler of the Sky enters a new berserk state. It will begin flying around the area, circling you with iceberg sickles and firing energy sphere after energy sphere. To best avoid its attacks, fly in the opposite direction as the Boss, taking care to avoid the icebergs sickles by using, __**Flame Thrower**__, this will instruct the dragon to melt the ice with it's fiery breath.- _

The Ruler of the Sky flew closely to the dragon, Timmy took this chance to attack it with short Keyblade combos right before shooting it with some Fire magic. Shrek tossed multiple onions at the Heartless, making it dizzy and end up flying in front of the dragon. Timmy pointed his Keyblade at the Heartless.

"Dragon! Fire!" Timmy commanded. The dragon breathed fire onto the Heartless and set fire to it. The Heartless then began to fly around wildly, trying to subdue the pain. Timmy pulled the Ruler of the Sky in with a Magnet spell and started to wail on it with Keyblade swings. Spongebob summoned explosive bubbles to form around the Heartless and burst, causing heavy damage. Ruler of the Sky regained it senses and spun around, smacking everyone in the face with it's bony tail, causing them to take damage.

"Heal!" Timmy healed everyone with Cure magic and tossed his Keyblade at the Heartless, attacking it as it flew back and forth. Patrick jumped and attacked the Heartless with swings from his Axe Sword. Ruler of the Sky used it's sword-like wings to get close and hack away at all of them. Timmy used Reflect to protect them all and deflect it's attack back at it, making it fly back as it took damage. Ruler of the Sky began swooping back and forth in an attempt to hit them, Shrek managed to get hit a few times and so did the dragon. The dragon roared in pain as it slowly began to descend. Ruler of the Sky was about to fire some coins from it's chest, but Timmy thought of a plan.

"Shrek!" Timmy shouted. Shrek picked Timmy up and slung him over to the Heartless, Timmy grab the Heartless' neck and swung around it right before getting on it's back. He wailed on it with his Keyblade and leaped into the air and pointed his Keyblade at it, "FIRE!"

Timmy shot a powerful blast of Fire magic at the boss, igniting the Heartless and opening the course that was in it's tail. Timmy quickly readied his Keyblade and slashed through the Heartless, defeating it. Ruler of the Sky screeched in pain, and quickly descended out of the air. Timmy dashed back onto the dragons back. Bowser growled with anger.

"Grrr... This ain't the last you'll see of me!" Bowser said, shaking his fist. He flew away in his clown car. The dragon then took them to Duloc. Where Fiona and Farquaad where soon to be wed.

* * *

_-Far Far Away: Church-_

The dragon landed outside of the church, scaring away all of the knights who guarded the entrance. The five of them jumped off of the dragon's back and headed for the door's to the church.

"If we need you, we'll whistle!" Timmy said to the dragon. The dragon nodded and began to chase the knights. The burst open the doors and ran inside.

"I object!" Shrek shouted as he ran to the altar. Timmy and the other followed behind him.

"Shrek? Timmy? Spongebob? A-And Patrick?" Fiona said, relieved to see them.

"Oh great, now what do they want?" Farquaad sighed.

The whole church gasped in fear as they invaded the church. Shrek approached Fiona.

"Fiona, we need to talk."

"Oh, now you want to talk? Sorry, but it's a little to late for that. So if you'll excuse me" Fiona said, getting ready to kiss Farquaad. Shrek yanked her away, "But you can't marry him!"

"And why not?" Fiona shouted.

"Because he's just marrying you that he could be King!" Timmy revealed.

Farquaad gasped. "Outrageous! Fiona don't listen to them!"

"But Fiona, he's not your true love!" Patrick said.

"And what do you all know about true love?" Fiona asked.

Shrek sighed, "Well I..uh.."

Farquaad laughed. "Well this is precious, the ogre has fallen in love with the princess!"

The whole church was in an uproar of laughter. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick looked around, disgusted at the entire town. "What a bunch of jerks."

"Shrek.." Fiona said softly. "Is this true?"

As Shrek was about to answer, Farquaad immediately interrupted. "WHO CARES?! IT'S PREPOSTEROUS! Fiona, my love. We're about a kiss away from our happily ever after! Now kiss me!"

Farquaad puckered his lips and expected Fiona to kiss him, but instead she looked at him with disgust. She looked over at the sun, which was beginning to set. "By night one way, by day the other." Fiona backed away towards the window.

"I wanted to show you, Shrek."

Fiona smiled as light and clouds had began to cover her, and change her form. In a flash of light, Fiona had been changed back into her Ogre form. The whole church recoiled in disgust.

Shrek chuckled. "Well, uh, that explains a lot."

Farquaad exclaimed. "Eugh! It's disgusting! Guards, I order you to get them. Get them all out of my sight." Countless knights then came in and attempted to apprehend Timmy and the others.

"No! Shrek!" Fiona cried.

"This marriage is canceled and that makes me King!" Farquaad said, putting on a crown. Timmy summoned his Keyblade and knocked some of the guards away with it. Shrek growled and fought back alongside Timmy.

"And as for you, my queen!" Farquaad unsheathed a short blade and held it up to Fiona's neck. "I will have you locked up in that tower, for the rest of your days!"

Timmy used his Keyblade to shoot a short blast of magic at Farquaad's hand, knocking the blade out of his hand. Shrek then whistled. The dragon burst in from the window and ate Farquaad in one bite. Donkey stood on top of the dragon.

"Nobody move! I got a dragon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The guards ran away at the sight of the dragon. The crowd of townspeople clapped at the fact that Farquaad was gone.

Timmy nudged Shrek, "Go on."

Shrek chuckled and nodded. "Fiona?"

"Yes, Shrek?" Fiona smiled.

"I..I love you.." Shrek admitted.

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

Fiona blushed. "I love you, too."

They both then shared a kiss, resulting in Fiona staying in her ogre form.

A keyhole appeared in the church. Timmy pointed his Keyblade at the lock and sealed it with a beam, a loud clicking sound being heard afterwards.

"So, Timmy, what now?" Shrek asked.

"We gotta get going." Timmy smiled. "We're on a quest of our own."

"Well, here," Shrek handed Timmy a key chain. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Patrick smiled. Donkey jumped down and began to sob.

"Oh no, Timmy! Please don't go!"

Timmy chuckled and knelt down to pet Donkey. "We'll be back. Promise."

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick turned to leave. Timmy waved back at them, "You two play nice, now."

Shrek blushed and shouted back. "Watch it, Turner!"

Just as Timmy and the others we're about to leave the church, everything went black all of a sudden. The sound of a Corridor of Darkness opened and the laugh of a very familiar villain sounded. Fiona's screams could be heard as she was being taken. Everyone gasped in fear. Timmy spun around and looked for Shrek.

The light returned and Fiona was no where to be found. Shrek dropped to his knees. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick ran up to him.

"Fiona..she's.."

Timmy nodded. "Don't worry, Shrek. We know who did it. We promise that we'll get her back, okay."

Shrek looked up and nodded. Timmy nodded back and then he, Spongebob and Patrick ran out of the church and raced to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

_-Lanes in Between-_

Spongebob stretched his limbs. "Whoo, what a long trip!"

Timmy yawned. "Yeah, I think we overstayed our welcome a bit."

"Bowser stole Fiona from Shrek..but why?" Patrick pondered.

"Heck, I dunno. But all I know is, he's gonna regret that he ever did take her." Timmy said.

* * *

_-Vlad's Castle-_

Vlad and Vicky waited for Bowser to return with another princess. A Corridor of Darkness opened up and he arrived with an unconscious Fiona. Vlad smiled malevolently.

"About time." Vicky scoffed. "Too busy trying to get people in other worlds to do your bidding?"

"Quiet, you wench! If i recall correctly, you did the same thing!" Bowser growled.

"Yeah, but I was about to actually have them gone and outta the way. But I gotta hand it to you, those Heartless you cooked up was pretty cool. Too bad they obliterated those too." Vicky teased.

Bowser growled angrily and got ready to approach Vicky, but was stopped by Vlad.

"Enough you two. What matters is, is that we're getting closer to revealing that keyhole." Vlad said. "Don't slack off now."

**-OBTAINED: Swamp Rot**

**Info: Deals critical hits, but decreases MP by two slots.**

**Swamp Rot is a Keyblade that is based off of Shrek's swamp. The Swamp Rot's handle is dark brown and resembles a muddy log. The guard was a greenish brown as it resembles slimy twigs The shaft of the blade is light brown and thick, and resembles a large tree branch. The teeth are comprised of a snail with a large shell. The Keychain token is a little green S with Shrek's ears.-**


	17. Chapter 16: Monster Hunter

Chapter 16: Monster Hunter

_-Monster Landfill: Streets-_

**(Field Theme: Fright Night -Aahh! Real Monsters Credits Theme-)**

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick down the desolate, dark streets. Timmy noticed something different about the three of them.

"Hey, uh guys?" Timmy said, coming to a stop. "What happened to our clothes? We look like.."

"Monsters?" Spongebob answered. "Yeah, i know. I used some magic that would change our physical appearance when visiting worlds like this."

Patrick patted his left eye. "Hey! My left eye is gone!"

The three of them had taken on the appearances of monsters.

Timmy was disguised to look like a Mummy. He had dirty white gauze wrapped all around his body, the gauze on his hands acting as fingerless gloves. His face was lightly wrapped with gauze, only his right eye was covered up with the gauze, but his left eye and mouth were left uncovered, a line of gauze went over the bridge of his nose. His shoes were a darker tint and were lightly wrapped in gauze. His hair was a darker color and was slighty wrapped in gauze, and his hat was also a darker tint and ruined. He also retained his golden star necklace, which took on a rusty look.

Spongebob was disguised to be a Ghost. He wore a bedsheet over himself. He had two holes cut out of them for his eyes. On his feet were wooden shoes.

Patrick was disguised to be a Zombie. He had rotten skin and decayed looking shorts. He had a bite mark on his arm and a stitched up neck.

Timmy examined himself further. "Well, what's up with this world? Is it Halloween or something?"

"Eh..heh..heh.." Spongebob chuckled. Soon, the three of them heard the sound of people struggling against something.

"Hey! I think someone is in trouble!" Patrick said.

"Oh no! What if it's the Heartless!?" Spongebob said, biting his fingernails in fright.

Timmy summoned his Keyblade, "Well let's go see!"

They ran down the street with their weapons in hand, only to see three frightening monsters fighting off the Heartless. Spongebob aimed his Spatula Staff at the group, confused as he didn't know who to attack.

"Ugh! They all look scary!" Spongebob whined. "I don't know who to attack!"

Timmy sighed, "The ones with glowing, yellow eyes genius!"

The three ran foward got ready to attack the Heartless. "Don't worry, we'll take care of these things!" Spongebob said to the monsters, hoping to calm them down.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat all of the Heartless!)**

**(Battle Music: Scarefest! -Aahh! Real Monsters Opening Theme-)**

Timmy swung his Keyblade and defeated a Shadow instantly. He rolled out of the way of a Soldier's spinning attack and took it out with a swift combo. Spongebob used a Thunder spell to weaken the Heartless down, letting Patrick to come in and take them out with Axe Sword swipes. Timmy quickly slashed through the remaining Heartless. Soon after, more reinforcements appeared.

Two new breeds of Emblem Heartless, bandaged Heartless and Living Pod emerged. The Living Pods charged at Timmy, threatening to attack. Timmy quickly performed a backflip to avoid it's claw slashes and destroyed the Heartless with a quick slash from the Keyblade. Two bandaged Heartless wildly flailed it's arms at Patrick, gradually damaging him, Spongebob wacked the Heartless with his staff and used a Fire spell to burn them to a crisp, ending the battle.

Timmy panted and dismissed his Keyblade. The three monsters approached Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick.

"Holy crud! That was awesome!" One monter said, holding both of his eyes in his hands. "Say, do you guys go to Monster Academy?"

Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick looked at eachother nervously. "Uhh..yeah! We go there."

A mostly white and black striped, candycane shaped monster spoke. "Well we've never seen you three around, you must be new. I'm Oblina!"

The monster holding his eyes introduced himself, "How's it goin'? The name's Krumm."

A mostly red-purple with two big rabbit-like ears introduced himself lastly. "I'm Ickis! We were thinking about our scare tactics, but those other monsters came out of nowhere to try and scare us!"

Krumm scoffed. "Yeah, we don't like those glowy-eyed bozos."

"They're stealing our thunder! We're the ones who are suppose to do the scaring! Not them." Oblina exclaimed.

"Jeez, that's horrible!" Spongebob said.

Patrick looked around. "Y-Yeah! I'm glad we weren't the only ones who felt that way!"

Patrick nudged an elbow at Timmy, asking him to play along. "Exactly! Those Heartless are annoying."

Ickis then had an idea. "Hey, since we all hate those stupid glowy-eyed idiots, why not we all try to out scare 'em?"

"Aha! Beat them at their own game!" Oblina smirked.

Timmy scratched his head, "Wouldn't destroying the Heartless be more satisfying than 'out scaring' them?"

Ickis, Oblina and Krumm looked at eachother. "Yeah, pummeling them sounds WAY better!"

"Oh, yeah, you never told us your names! The new kids always introduce themselves, you know." Oblina said, pointing a finger. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick looked at eachother. They smirked.

Timmy struck a terrifying pose. "I'm Timmy Turner, the terrifying, bloodthirsty Mummy of the dead!"

Spongebob make ghostly noises. "Ooohh, I'm Spongebob! The horrifying, bone-chilling Ghost of horror."

Patrick drooled and made eerie moaning noises. "And I'm Patrick, the flesh hungry zombified Zombie of the undead!"

Krumm burst out with laughter, "Yeah, you guys are definetly new! If you wanna scare someone good, then you've got a lot a work to do guys."

Timmy looked at his partners and shrugged. "Oh well, let's go take out some Heartless."

* * *

_-Monster Landfill: Super Secure House-_

A man worked tirelessly on an invention. After being turned into a laughing stock at City Hall, he vowed to show them proof of a monster's existance. He finished screwing the last screw into a capturing device intended for monsters only.

"Okay, do it for me, baby." The man said. "Simon says, close!"

The box closed shut, preventing anything inside of the box from being freed. Simon laughed maniacally. "They'll never doubt me again!"

Simon rubbed the box. "I worked hard on you, so you'd better work. Anyways, time to head to the City Dump, those monsters could be there."

_**-**__Monster Landfill: Desolate Neighborhood-_

The Heartless crept and crawled around the dark neighborhood, terrorizing anything they could get their hands on. The six of them engaged them.

"So, you wanna steal our thunder, eh? We'll teach you to mess with us!" Krumm yelled at the Heartless. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick summoned their weapons and ran at the Heartless.

Timmy jumped up and slashed at two Shadows, the captive hearts flying up in the air. Timmy clutched his Keyblade and ran at another group of Heartless. Spongebob destroyed one group of Heartless with a single Thunder spell. Patrick crushed a Living Pod with his Axe Sword, defeating it instantly. Krumm and Ickis clotheslined a few Shadows, making them fall to the ground, Timmy quickly dashed in and took out the downed Heartless with a few Keyblade swipes.

"Aw yeah!" Ickis exclaimed. "This is awesome!"

Oblina turned herself into a lasso and threw herself towards Timmy.

* * *

**(Reaction Command: "Reel"**

**Timmy uses Oblina as a lasso and reels the Heartless in.)**

Timmy then proceeded to strike the Heartless with his Keyblade, defeating them with one last strike. The captive hearts of the defeated Heartless drifted and swayed into the air.

Timmy panted and dismissed his Keyblade. Oblina's stomach growled.

"Ugh, all of this fighting has made me hungry. Why don't we go to the City Dump for a snack, no?"

Ickis nodded. "Sounds good to me. Timmy, you guys coming with?"

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

The six of them headed to the City Dump. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick, not intending to eat anything. Well, Patrick just might.

* * *

_-Monster Landfill: City Dump-_

"Wednesday, 0300 hours." Simon said to himself, looking out for any monsters. "It's been quiet so far...too quiet."

Meanwhile, Timmy and the others had arrived at the Dump. Ickis yawned.

"Well, me and Krumm are gonna go back to the sewers." Ickis said.

"Okay. Me, Spongebob and Patrick will be here just in case the Heartless come back." Timmy said. Ickis and Krumm left to go to the sewers. Timmy and the others let Oblina wander off to get some food for herself.

While Oblina was going to get food, Simon had spotted her. "Heheh, at last!"

Simon carefully stalked Oblina as she continued to get food. Oblina approached a piece of food on an open box. "Ooh, don't mind if I do."

As soon as Oblina stepped in to get the food, Simon went in for the kill. "SIMON SAYS CLOSE!"

The boxed closed shut, trapping Oblina. Simon exclaimed in happiness, unknowingly alerting Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick who were close by.

"What was that, it sounds like someone screaming." Timmy asked his partners. "Let's go find, Oblina." The three rushed off to find Oblina.

Meanwhile. Simon celebrated his capture. He picked up the box and shook it, hearing Oblina shake around in there. "It's in there alright. Wait until those pinheads at the board see this, they'll open the bank WIDE OPEN!"

The box opened up and Oblina quickl ran away, Simon gasped and desperately tried to catch her. As Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick came along, they saw Oblina running away.

"Oblina!" Spongebob shouted.

"Quick, let's go!" Oblina grabbed Timmy's hand and hastely lead the three down to the sewers.

* * *

_-Monster Landfill: Eerie Sewers-_

"And then, I quickly ran away. I warned Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick and brought them along with me so that they wouldn't get caught." Timmy nodded in agreement.

"Wow! This is bad, someone should wake the Gromble." Ickis said.

"Bad Idea." Krumm detested.

"A bit drastic, don't you think?" Oblina asked.

"Hold up. Who is the Gromble?" Timmy asked.

"Shouldn't you know? He's the Headmaster of Monster Academy. And he's mean." Krumm trembled.

"Let's look in the manual." Oblina said. She grabbed the Monster Manual from under a pile of garbage bags and opened it up. "In case of any Monster Hunters...wake the Gromble."

* * *

_-Monster Landfill: Gromble's room-_

The smell of a rotten and moldy mattress hit them in the face as they entered the Gromble's room. The six of them approached his "bed", which was actually an extremely dirty and smelly bathtub with a mattress floating atop of it. Gromble snored loudly, occasionally murmuring in his sleep. Krumm hopped up on the tub and nudged Gromble with his foot.

"Uh..Gromble, your worshipfulness?"

The Gromble didn't budge not once. The other five made a hasty gesture to Krumm to wake the Gromble up. Krumm placed his armpit under Gromble's nose and sprayed his smelly odor into his nose, making Gromble scream out of his sleep. The Gromble kicked Krumm out of his tub and yelled at the six of them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Gromble yelled.

"Th-There's a Monster Hunster in the dump and w-we'd thought you'd like to know about it!" Oblina explained.

"You've ruined the perfect nightmare for thisss..." Gromble hissed, leaning in towards the six. His eyes glanced at Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick. "Who are you idiotic ghouls?"

"No time to explain!" Timmy said. "There's a _Monster Hunter _out there. Y'know, those guys that hunt monsters and whatnot?"

"There is no Monster Hunters, I disposed of them all years ago." Gromble said darkly, laying back down.

"But your Grombleness.." Patrick started.

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?!" Gromble shouted angrily, startling all of them.

"No!" The six of them said in unison.

"It's just th-that.." Oblina started.

"Yes?" Gromble said, batting his eyelashes.

"I saw him and he captured me in a box and-"

"SILENCE!" Gromble yelled once again. "Then I guee you'll just have to show me this 'Monster Hunter', THAT DOESN'T EXIST!"

The six of them scurried away.

* * *

_-Monster Landfill: City Dump-_

After Gromble got dressed, he decided to let Timmy and the others show him the Monster Hunter. Gromble kicked open the hidden gate, garbage flying everywhere.

"Alright, where is he?" Gromble asked impatiently.

Oblina pointed in the direction of the incident, "He was right over there!"

Gromble looked and saw no Monster Hunter. "I don't see anything, maybe he's hiding, BUT I DOUBT IT!" Gromble's yelling made the six fly back into a pile of filth.

The Gromble angrily fixed the gate and hid it with garbage, heading back to bed.

The six of them stood up. "He's gotta be around here somewhere." Oblina sighed.

"Okay, let's search for him. Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, you guys search the other side of the place. Me, Sponge and Pat will search this side." The three nodded in agreement and ran off to search for the Monster Hunter.

The search began. The six of them looked around the Dump for any hunters.

* * *

_(Ickis, Oblina and Krumm)_

Krumm sighed after about a hour, "This is dumb! Gromble was right, there is no Monster Hunter.. I'm going to bed."

Oblina gasped. "What about the Monster Hunter?"

Krumm laughed, "He can go to sleep, too!" He then picked up a trash lid and began to play Catch with Ickis. Oblina glared at Krumm, "I did not imagine him!"

"Then find us some proof!" Ickis laughed.

Meanwhile, Simon stalked the three of them. Following them and watching their every move. Soon, Oblina ran off somewhere. Simon followed her shadow, only to she that she nowhere to be found.

* * *

_(Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick)_

Timmy yawned after an hour of searching. "I dunno guys, what if Gromble really was right after all?"

"Well Oblina had to have ran away from something!" Spongebob said, "If it were the Heartless, she would've taken care of them."

Timmy groaned. The three of them were alerted when they heard a scream. They all immediately assumed that the three of them were in trouble. Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick quickly ran to the other side of the dump to investigate the problem. When they got there, they saw Simon chasing Ickis, Oblina and Krumm with a claw like capture device. Timmy summoned his Keyblade and ran in front of Simon.

"End of the line, Monster Hunter!" Timmy said, getting into a stance with his Keyblade.

Spongebob and Patrick joined behind Timmy with their weapons in hand. Simon growled.

"More of you ugly monsters, eh? The more the merrier!" Simon laughed maniacally. Ickis, Oblina and Krumm joined the three in battle. "Any room for three more?"

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Simon, the Monster Hunter!")**

**(Battle Music: The Encounter)**

-_Boss Info: Simon is fast, but his moves are very predictable. He will try to capture you with his capturing claw and net-shooter. He'll also use powerful arm swings if you get too close to him. If either Ickis, Oblina or Krumm run near you, go towards them to use a Reaction Command against Simon. Also, using Thunder can slow him down.-_

The six of them dodged out of the way of Simon's claw. Timmy dashed towards Simon and used a devastating Keyblade combo, making Simon stumble, he then jumped up and knocked Simon away with a powerful blow. Simon flew back and hit the filthy ground, he rolled back up to his feet. He could hardly stand. Patrick launched Simon up in the air with a tremor, while Spongebob used Thunder spells on the Monster Hunter, making him stay airborne.

"Hey! Timmy!" Krumm yelled as he ran at him.

**(Reaction Command: "Takeoff"**

**Krumm holds his eyeballs with his mouth and uses his hands to toss Timmy into the air.**

**Follow Up: "Anti-Air"**

**Timmy gets close to Simon in the air, he winds up his Keyblade and knocks Simo back down to the ground.)**

Simon hit the ground in severe pain, he got back up as he still wanted to capture all six of them. Timmy landed on the ground and looked around for Simon. Simon used his claw capturer to apprehend Spongebob and toss him into the air, causing damage to Spongebob when he hit the ground. Simon laughed as he ran circles around the six of them.

Timmy raised his Keyblade into the air and used a Thunder spell, stopping Simon dead in his tracks as it hit him. Timmy dodge rolled towards Simon and continues to swiftly strike him with his Keyblade, he launched Simon up into the air and continued to get his hits in. Timmy spun his Keyblade and knocked Simon away with another strong attack. Simon flew back and landed on his feet, he readied his net shooter and aimed at Ickis.

Ickis screamed and ran towards Timmy. "Timmy!"

**(Reaction Command: "Evade"**

**Timmy grabbed Ickis and they both flipped out of the way of Simon's net.**

**Follow up: "Pummel"**

**Timmy and Ickis both run at Simon and attack in unison. Timmy grabs Simon's arm and swings him around, Ickis jumps up into the air and kicks Simon in the face as Timmy lets him go.)**

Simon knelt down. "D-Darn mon-monsters..."

Simon still didn't give up, he was determined to win this fight. Even if Timmy and the others were beating him. Simon screamed loudly and ran at Oblina, threatening to attack her. Timmy dashes over to Oblina to help her.

**(Reaction Command: "Wield"**

**Timmy picks Oblina up and uses her as a whip. He pulls off devestating whip combos on Simon, who is clearly on edge.**

**Finisher: "Reel"**

**Timmy uses Oblina as a lasso and captures Simon and reels him in. Timmy uses the Keyblade with his back hand and delivers the final attack on Simon.)**

"Curse..you!" Simon screamed as he was defeated.

**(Level Up:-Timmy: HP, MP and Strength Increased!)**

**(Level Up:-Spongebob: HP and MP Increased!)**

**(Level Up: Patrick: Strength Increased!)**

Simon clutched his head and took a few steps back. "I...I will not rest..until I expose..the existence of..all..." he then fell to the ground.

The six of them stood in silence as the witnessed the unconcious Simon.

_-Monster Landfill: Eerie Sewers-_

"Aw yeah! We totally took that Monster Hunter out!" Ickis shouted with happiness.

"Yeah! Yeah! We pummeled that guy!" Krumm grinned.

Timmy chuckled. "Thanks a lot guys,"

"Here," Oblina handed Timmy a Keychain. "Thank you, Timmy. You too, Spongebob and Patrick."

"Don't mention it, Oblina. We were glad to help." Spongebob smiled.

A keyhole appeared in the darkness of the sewers, Timmy pointed his Keyblade at it and sealed it, a loud locking noise being triggered afterwards.

"Bye!" Timmy waved.

Ickis spoke up, "Will you be back?"

"Yeah, the new students of Monster Academy can't up and leave, the Gromble will get mad!" Oblina explained.

"Uhhh..."

Timmy looked back at Spongebob and Patrick, who winked at him.

"Cover for us, okay?" Timmy smiled.

Ickis, Oblina and Krumm nodded. They waved as Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick walked back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**-OBTAINED: Scare Master**

**Info: a Keyblade that relies on both Strength and Magic. Increases Strenght drastically.**

**Scare Master is a Keyblade based off of monsters. It has a simple handle, a facsimile of Ickis's head adorning the hilt, and a strong guard, modeled after Krumm's arms. The shaft of the blade is thin and long and has the same color scheme as Oblina, and the teeth resemble a Monster's sharp claws hanging from the blade. The Keychain token is Gromble's head.-**

* * *

_**-**__Lanes in between-_

Timmy sighed in annoyance. "Man, that costume I had was freakin' awesome..and now it's gone."

"Oh, quit your pouting Timmy! Now let's head to the next world." Spongebob ordered.

"Yeah, Yeah.."

Timmy headed for the next world, still bummed about his costume.


End file.
